ANBU-Rewind
by HALO-ODSTgirl104
Summary: Two shinobi end up back in time. Hatake Kakashi and Shiranui Genma team up together to stave off the horrible future they came from no matter the cost towards them. Together, they'll stop the Akatsuki, Madara, Kaguya and other asshole that's a threat to their loved ones and hopefully, convert Orochimaru to their side. Meanwhile, others ponder their change and wonder PossibleM/M,F/M
1. Chapter 1

Possible M/M, F/M pairings. You are warned.

 **Summary** : Genma and Kakashi are in the mist of battle before they are struck and are sent hurtleing into the past. Not wasting the chance they team up together to prevent the wartorn future, no matter the cost, all the while getting closer than ever before.

DONT LIKE DONT READ: CLICK BACK

* * *

The first thought that came to their minds was that they were trapped in Madara's Eternal Tsukiyomi, but that couldn't be true because they had clearly remembered that they had defeated the madman though at the cost of their lives...

-xXx-

The last thing that Hatake Kakashi had remembered was diverting the Uchiha's attention so that Sasuke and Naruto would have a chance to finally end the madness that the war had wrought. His eyes had been bleeding and he had felt tired and weary, but he had been determined not to fail in his mission.

He remembered being struck, a searing pain before darkness overtook him with the sound of a enraged shout and the cries of his comrades. The next thing he knews was that he was being jolted awake in a room he had not stepped foot in years, not since he had moved into an apartment during his ANBU years.

He had stared around the cold room in faint shock before he forced himself to action. Everything was the same, from the scarce phtographs to the books lining the shelves. Kakashi forced himself up, before staring around in befuddlement. His body felt stiff, tired, and felt like a chore to even try to move.

He had brought his hands in the familiar release sign and with a burst of chakra, waited for his surroundings to bleed in the sadly familiar rocky terrain littered with the bodies of shinobi. He became even more confused with a sense of desperation before he brought his hands up again.

"Kai!" He sent his chakra out again and when his surroundings remained the same he opened his right eye, having unconciously kept it closed out of habit. A sense of alarm shook him as his surroundings remained the same instead of the enhancement that came with the Sharingan.

 _'What in the world is going on? Isn't this a genjutsu?'_ The young Hatake thought. _'Is this... real?'_ His mind raced through as he struggled to comprehend what was happening. _'This can't be real.'_

The Hatake raced to the bathroom as a feeling of sickness swept through him. Pale hands gripped the white porcelin of the sink tightly. He raized his eyes and a feeling of shock overtook him as instead of the familiar sight of an older, battle weary face was the fce of a prepubescent teenager. For a moment he stared in shock before he shook himself from his stupor.

His mind came to only one answer but he refused to belive it, because time travel was imposible wasn't it? He took in a deep rattleing breath before he raced back to his room, opening drowers left and right before finding what he was looking for.

He took the kunai in hand and without hesitation stabbed it through his hand. The sharp burning pain startled him before he shook it off from years of experience and practice. The pain cemented the idea in his head but he still had to make sure that his surroundings were real and not the result of his imagination or some twisted jutsu or genjutsu.

Taking out his medical supplies after taking a moment to try to remember, he wrapped his hand in bandages when he finished stitching the wound together. He hadn't stabbed his hand hard enough to go through completely but it went in deep enough to warrant some stitches.

The calendar resulted in some answers. He was far back enough when he was still on his team, before Obito sacrificed himself and gave Kakashi his eye, before he was taken by Madara, before Rin committed suicide by taking a lightning attacked through her chest, before Minato-sensei died at the hands of the Kyuubi and weaking at the hands of Tobi, before Kushina died at the claw of the beast...

It didn't matter to the weary shinobi that this might be a dream. He'd take his chances at trying to save his loved ones and try to better the future than doing nothing at all. The knowledge of the future was a heavy burden, he could already feel it, but it didn't matter. He'd gone through hell and back, fought through many battles, and faced Madara, Zetsu, and Kaguya.

No matter what it took, he was going to bring them down. Even if it cost him his life, sanity and happiness he'd make sure his loved one's came out unscathed.

* * *

-xXx-

* * *

Shiranui Genma had been right beside the famous copy ninja in the blood filled battlefield with his cutomary senbon in his mouth. His bandanna was soaked in blood, matting his hair and his body was littered in wounds. He was trying his damn best to try to keep the psychotic Uchiha's attention on him.

He may not have been a powerhouse like the Uchiha and Uzumaki but he was a dammed good shinobi and was an ex-ANBU. Besides, he hadn't been made into one of the Fourth Hokage's guard without the skills to back it off.

One moment he was sending a barrage of senbon to the Uchiha's face befor ethey exploded. Of course they didn't do much damage, Madara backed away. Genma had been aware of Kakashi next to him. The Copy ninja had sent out a lightning attack and the ex-ANBU had taken a chance to throw his own justu in conjunction to help enhance the Copy-Ninja's technique and hopefully deliver a devastating attack that could provide the distraction for the other two to deliver their attacks.

A dragon made of water entwined with Kakashi's own ferocious dragon made of lightning, all the while giving a powerful roar of rage as it raced towards Madara who had been kicked towards it's path with a powerful kick from Sakura. Madara gave roar a pain as a bright light filled the area, blinding the tokubetsu jounin.

There was a blinding pain that overtook his torso but he still had the strength to smirk at Madara's enraged face before darkness took his senses with the faint cries of his comrades echoing in his ears.

Imagine his surprise when instead of waking up on the blood stained rocks or a shoddy medical tent, he wakes up in his apartment he had not been in years because it had been destroyed during Kyuubi's rampage.

 _'What the fuck?'_ was the first thing that went through his mind as he took in the familiar walls and items scattered around. There was no way that anyone could have replicated his room to the exact detail but he would take his chances and be cautious.

He raised himself out of bed with a groan mentally noting that it was four in the morning, an unholy time for anyone to wake up to but he had long gottenused to it as there was no luxuries in war. There was no sleeping in.

Pale hands raised in a familiar seal, he muttered a release with a burt of chakra and confusion raigned over him as his surroundings remained the same. His senses straigned to feel the web of chakra that usualy came with most genjutsu's but he sensed nothing.

Genma shook his head as he tried once again to dispel the genjutsu he must be in. When his surroundings remained the same he took off in a frenzy searching through his desk filled filled with scrolls and other items until his hands rested on the familiar feel of a kunai. Genma didn't even bother to take a moment to think before he plunged the blade of his kunai into his hand, easily cutting through the soft flesh.

He frowned at the biting pain that would have had most crying out at the very least, but pain was so dearly familiar to him it was sad. Amber eyes surveyed his surroundings before he muttered a curse.

Internally, his mind was racing at the possibilities. One idea stood out from the rest but he refused to believe it because such a thing was impossible, merely a ludicrous idea. Time travel was _not_ possible... was it?

A mirror greeted him with the image of his younger self. His cheeks were more rounded out and he looked like exactly like his younger self. However young he looked, he couldn't hide the deep weariness in his face nor the haunted eyes that came from constant battle and despair.

Genma didn't know how long he stood in silence staring at the mirror, save for the sound of blood dripping from his hand. There was no thoughts going through his mind, only the feeling of disbelief filled him. After a few more moments the tokubetsu jounin took in a ragged breath.

He went through the familiar motions of bandaging his wounds before he sat down as he struggled to comprehend what was happening. It wasn't a genjutsu that much he could tell but he didn't want to get his hopes up. He'd exhaust all other ideas before he even _bothered_ to ponder time travel, much less consider it.

A part of him knew it was stupid, to think that it was time travel, but he couldn't help but hope. It was just one nightmare after another, every single day. The live of his comrades, as well as his, were nothing battles against a neverending army and struggles. He couldn't help but want to end the cycle of despair that they were all trapped in.

If there was even a chance of it actually being time travel, then Genma was going to try his damn best to try to stave off that future no matter what. He had failed his Hokage horribly and it haunted him every night. There was nothing that he could do that could get rid of the hollow emptiness from inside him from loosing a precious person.

But now... He wouldn't fail again. He'd give his entire being to eliminate the threat against Konoha and those against the other hidden villages no matter what it took.

With that resolve in mind he went back to bed.

* * *

-xXx-

* * *

Genma woke up not even thirty minutes later. His mind would simply not let him rest. With a resigned sigh he threw the sheets off of him. He looked through his clothes before settling on black pants that tightened at the base, a black sleeveless wife beater, and forgoing his usual blue sandals for the black shinobi sandals that came up to his knees.

He went out the door with his hands in his pockets in his custamary slouch. With a swift jump he was on a neary rooftop and withought a second thought he went to training ground 44. He was happy to note that there was hardly a soul out, which was undertandable as the sun had not even risen yet.

When he had arrived at the entrance to the dangerous forest he was taken aback to see that there was someone was already there. The silver hair stood as a stark indicator as to who it was and as he came face to face with the other person, he could only stare.

"Kakashi..." he said cautiously as Genma took in the sight of young Kakashi with two darkr grey-blue eyes staring back at him. "What are you doing here?"

Kakashi only stared back curiously as his mind raced. Had Genma ever trained at the training grounds? There wasn't much that the Copy Ninja could recall as he had not spent much time with others during his youth as he had been so focused on training and going on missions after he had lost his loved ones. He hadn't been very socialble but during the war he had grown closer to many people as they had been comrades and had to work together to take down a common enemy.

Genma though... Kakashi could remember as he got older bonding more with the other man as they had both lost a shared loved one. Minato's death had been a sore spot for the both of them. Though the subject had never been discussed, as both weren't close enough at the time, it had brought a sense of comradeship.

"I could ask you the same thing." Kakashi asked coolly, as he took in the difference in wardrobe though he wasn't one to talk as he was dressed similarly as the other. He was dressed in a black tank top, black pants that were taped at the bottom, and black shinobi sandals. On his arms were black finger-less gloves that ended at his elbows and he had his customary mask on his face.

Both shinobi assessed each other in silence. They were different than what they were before and both of them knew it. After years of fighting, the battle hardened shinobi were never the same and it was hard to hide it because it was who they were now. There was no longer a shred of innocence in their eyes and instead were the eyes of a veteran of war.

"You seem... different." Kakashi said cautiously, his gaze analytical.

Genma sighed as he bowed his head, brown hair clouding his vision. His hands itched for a cigarette. "Yeah... well, I just had fucking nightmare is all." He took out a senbon and without a second thought put it in his mouth.

"A nightmare?" Kakashi asked with a raised eyebrow. Kakashi hesitated, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Genma smiled bitterly and Kakashi was struck on how out of place it was on such a youthful face. "It was about a rabbit in the moon. Stupid right?" He laughed darkly .

Kakashi froze. A rabbit in the moon? For a brief moment he thought that maybe he had been found out, that maybe this was a genjutsu... Kakashi steeled himself and he took a chance, "...Kaguya?"

The next thing he knew he was there was a kunai at his throat but he had his own out as well pointed at the other's stomach. Genma didn't even seem to care or notice as he stared at him with cold amber eyes.

"How do you know that name!?" Genma demanded.

Kakashi kicked the other away from him and Genma neatly back flipped and landed on his feet. They assessed each other and they stood in silence for a brief moment before Kakashi sighed deeply.

"It was... in my nightmare... It was about an eye in the moon..." Kakashi said cautiously. Genma stared incredulously before he took the chance and he put away his kunai.

"...Kakashi? Kakashi of the one thousand jutsu? Of the..." Genma hesitaded before he continued, never mind the fact that he might sound insane. He could play it off as being sleep deprived. "Sharingan?"

Kakashi could only stare for a moment before he dropped his kunai from shock. Was there actually someone else with him? The young Hatake could hardly belive it. He shook his head for a moment before he surveyed his surroundings, making sure that they were truly alone.

"...Genma? Of the Fourth's guard platoon?" Kakashi replied cautiously.

Genma eyes the other wearily before taking a leap of faith. "... Does the name Madara mean anything to you?"

Kakashi's eyes widened as he took in a deep breath. "You came back too? This isn't a dream... a genjutsu?!"

"Kakashi..." Genma said in a breathless whisper and before Kakashi could stop the other, he was envoloped in a desperate hug. After a moment Genma broke the hug, hands on Kakashi's shoulder all the while staring intently at the other's face. "You remember? You know about Madara? Abou the Akatsuki? Zetsu? Kaguya?"

Kakashi merely gave a sigh of relief. It opened up new opportuneties that was for sure and now the shinobi-out-of-time was sure that the future looked far less bleak than it did before. Kakashi gave their surroundings a glance over again before nodding towards the direction of the dark forest.

"Not here."

Genma gave a nod of understanding and soon they were sprinting through the woods on the limbs of trees. They went in deeper than most would ever have dared to and they stopped when they reached a clearing deep in the heart of the woods. There was a far less chance that anyone would come across them now as there was hardly a soul that came anywhere near training gorund 44 save for Anko but she was just a kid right now.

Kakashi and Genma both faced each other and the differences in each other were glaringly obvious and out of place, that is from the view of otehrs but to each other it was like greeting an old friend.

Wordlessly, Genma laid on his back as he satred at the darkness of the woods all the while listening to the sound of life in it. Kakashi, after a moment, sat next to him while leaning back on his hands to look at the sky.

"All I remember was sending an attack towards Madara," Kakashi muttered, eyes closed as he replayed the last few moments he remembered from the battle before he lost consciousness.

Genma nodded as he sighed. "You sent _Lightning Release: Thunder Dragon Bullet._ I remember." He comfirmed as he idly chewed on his senbon, not minding as it drawed a bit of blood.

Kakashi continued, "Then... you were next to me I think and you sent your own jutsu, right?"

"Yep. _Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet_ **.** I figured we'd have a better chance at hitting the bastard. That, and I was trying to buy some time for Uzumaki and the Uchiha brat." Genma faltered a bit. "But I don't know whether they got him or not... I blacked out... The last thing I remember was getting hit I think." Genma said softly as he sat up, the lower right side of his stomach echoing in pain. He idly raised his shirt a bit before his eyes widened.

There were scars decorating his skin and he recognized them all too well. As he raised his shirt more he became certain that all the scars that he had gained throughout his career as a shinobi had come back... even the most prominent ones and how he had not noticed them before he had no idea. Maybe it was the fact that he had accepted them a long time ago and didn't even think twice about them as they were a given in their profession.

"This might might be a problem." Kakashi observed as he idly checked for his own scars. His hand touched his face and he could feel the one that went over his eye and could already feel the questions that would arrive.

"Tell me about it. Tch." Genma grumbled before giving a resigned sigh. "It'd be a hassle to hide anyway though." He pointed out and the copy ninja gave a nod of agreement. "If they ask just say it was an accident or that we got it in training or something... If they ask about the more, ah, serious ones just don't answer..."

"It's none of their business anyway but we'll just make sure to cover the worst of them to avoid the hassle. For now though..." Kakashi got to his feet and walked towards a tree. "We should check what level we're at. I can feel that I have _much_ more chakra than I remember at this age."

With that said, he concentrated chakra to his feet and very lightly touched the trunk of the tree... only to be thrown several feet back as the trunk exploded into splinters, leaving a sizable whole but not quite all the way through.

Genma whistled lowly at the amount of damage that was caused as he helped the groaning ninja to his feet. "Well your control is shot and Ii bet mine is too."

"Want to test that theory?" Kakashi muttered as he brushed off chunks of wood.

"Why not." The tokubetsu jounin walked to a tree before he took a deep breath and concentrated chakra to his feet and very carefully planted his foot on the trunk... only to get the same results as the copy ninja but he managed to stay on his feet at the last moment.

"Well that's discouraging..." Genma said as he scratched at the back of his head as he surveyed the damage done to the tree. It wasn't bad as Kakashi but his control was just as shity.

"By the way what are we going to do about Madara? The Akatsuki and all those other psychos? What's our plan?" Genma asked.

"Lets see what we know first."

Both shinobi sat down next to each other.

"Madara's the true leader of the Akatsuki, not Pein as we all thought. He's been alive for a lot loner than anyone thought... In fact he's been alive since his fight against the First Hokage and it was during the Kannabi Bridge mission that things really start going downhill." Kakashi said, face somber and serious.

Genma nodded solemnly. "And that's when he gets Obito right? He brainwashes him and makes him believe in that you..." Genma stopped, knowing that it was a sore spot for the copy ninja but Kakashi surprisingly just nodded.

"That I killed Rin." Genma noddded and Kakashi just nodded it off. "I accepted her death a long time ago when Obito died trying to help us." He answered at the inquiring look.

"Pein was really Uzumaki Nagato. He had created the Akatsuki in hopes of creating peace, along with Konan and a friend named Yahiko. Yahiko sacrificed himself in order to save both of them from Hanzo. Madara was the one who twisted their dream and Akatsuki's goal was changed completely."

Kakashi continued where Genma left off. "Their goal was to gather all of the tailed beasts to create a tailed beast weapon that would threaten all of the Elemental Countries and that it would unite them in which everyone would know the _true_ meaning of pain."

Both remained silent for a moment.

"That's what Naruto told me anyway... But there's also the matter of Danzo." Kakashi said, face evoid of emotion except for the fire in his eyes at the tought of all the atrocities that the man had done.

"Not to mention Kabuto... We need to get rid of him as soon as we can. I don't fancy fighting the corpses of my comrades. And the Uchiha massacre... They've been getting distant from the village ever since the Kyuubi's attack from the village. We need to find a way to prevent that. I don't feel good letting Itachi put up with all that shit. We should find a way to blame it on someone else or something..." Genma's hand itched to have a cigarette but substituted a senbon instead.

Kakashi nodded in agreement. "And Orochimaru. We need to find a way to keep him in the village."

Genma looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Kakashi's brow furrowed in thought. "I've always gotten this vibe that if Orochimaru had someone there for him, he wouldn't have left or ended up the way he did. From what the Third would tell me, Orochimaru had basically been left behind by his teammates. Tsunade because of her lover's death and Jiraiya because of staying in Ame. Not to mention he didn't have any family. They died years earlier and with his teammates gone and the Third being busy as Hokage, he was left all alone at the mercy of others. They couldn't do anything to him, sure, but he was basically a pariah in the village with how different he was from others. People hate what they don't understand."

Genma pondered what was being said. Personally, he had never known the Sannin but if they had a chance of converting someone to their side, it would be one less enemy to fight... "Naruto rubbed off you, didn't he?" He said with a smirk and Kakashi just chuckled.

"I guess he taught me a few things..." Kakashi sighed. "I'm pretty sure there's more but I can't remember right now. We should just train and get our control back. I can't face my team like this." Kakashi winced just at he thought of seeing them again. He didn't know how he'd react.

Genma seeing the uncertainty on the others face just clasped his shoulder. "It'll be fine. Anyway, I have some time off. We should meet here and train together. I don't have to meet my team until _way_ later on. My sensei's on a mission."

Kakashi nodded. "Me too."

-xXx-

They spent the next few days in the same manner. They spent hours upon hours training and sparring with each others. They always woke before the rise of the sun and made their way to the Forest of Death.

Kakashi and Genma would try different methods to try to regain their control of chakra such as meditation to fighting on the waters of a rushing river. They desperately needed the control as it seemed that the reserves that they had as adults had gone with them. It was both a blessing and a curse but slowly and surely they were making headway.

Both of the shinobi had decided to wear weights in the form chakra bracelet that increased in weight with burst of chakra. They worked to regain their reflexes and train their bodies to increase in speed, stamina, strength and so on. It was a long process but it was worth it as they needed to be absolutely prepared.

" _Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!_ " Genma took in a deep breath and he let it out in the form of a fireball a bit more larger than average but it was better than the great fire ball of doom that he had earlier.

Kakashi's hands swiftly went through seals at an incredible pace that would have left genins looking green in envy. " _Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet!"_ A snake like dragon roared as it flew towards the fireball and the result was a great explosion of steam that clouded the area.

The clearing was so silent that even nature seemed to have held its breath. Zabuza would have been proud because it would have been perfect for the _Silent Killing Technique_ that he loved to employ just before asking his victim of which the eight vital spots on the human body to hit.

The silence was temporary however, as Kakashi's blade was soon exchanging blows with Genma's own kunai. Their movements were swift and to the untrained eye would seem like the blur and the only indicator of where they hit would be the sound of blades clashing and sparking.

Kakashi gave a roundhouse kick towards Genma but it was blocked by the tokubetsu jounin's forearm. Genma retaliated by giving a series of swift punches towards Kakashi's torso but each blow was blocked. It continued in the same manner for a while. Each side attacked fiercely but was also blocked just as well and it seemed that they were locked in a stalemate, almost hitting but not quite yet. It didn't seem to matter to the shinobi however as they continued, determined to be the victor.

The sudden ringing of an alarm startled the both of them enough that the clock met its unfortunate end with many kunai embedded in it.

In the sudden disturbance, the sound of their harsh breathing echoed loudly in their ears with adrenaline surging through their veins at the intensity of their fight.

"Well, I'd say that this is going to continue for a while." Genma laughed as he wiped the sweat off of his forehead.

"Our power is equal but I gotta say... You almost cut it close." Kakashi said good naturedly and dodged the swat that Genma aimed at him.

Genma could admit, to himself that is, that Kakashi was right. The Hatake was a at a different level than himself but he could proudly say that with each spar and he was getting better and more efficient. With the way they were now it would be safe to say that when they reached adulthood their power and skills would be at a different level than originally. Their chakra was still growing after all.

They've been training together for quite sometime. Its been a couple of weeks since they awoke in the past and they've long accepted that _this_ was _reality_.

"I have to meet my team tomorrow." Genma said after a brief moment of silence.

"Me too." Kakashi said quietly.

Genma knew that Kakashi would have a harder time than him in adjusting, after all, he was the one that lost his entire team. He didn't know how _he_ would do if he was in the Hatake's shoes. Genma didn't loose his whole team but he had lost the Fourth and he could say that while his team did mean a lot to him, the Fourth Hokage was like family to him. Genma had been proud to have been on the Fourth's Guard Platoon but he had often wondered what the use was to be in it if he could hardly even keep up with the man. Knowing that he had failed in his duty in protecting the man he cared so deeply about - _because he was family and that shit mattered_ \- left a sour taste in his mouth and caused a deep ache in his chest.

Kakashi had lived with the guilt of being the sole survivor of his team. He had just barely accepted their deaths not too long ago and seeing them alive and well again, not knowing of the dangers that lied ahead was like ripping open a healed wound. It hurt. Obito was the one that had taught him so much, taught him how to care and be more human and gave him a great gift and when he had to fight against him, it took all of his power not to give in. Rin had lived with the guilt as well, because Obito died trying to save her and it hurt that instead of living on in his stead she had decided to die. It was true that she had been trying to save the village because of the plot that the Kiri shinobi had in motion but couldn't she have tried something _else?_ Her death had haunted Kakashi for years, especially in his dreams where he would often wake up paralyzed and feeling like he was bathed in her blood. Then Minato-sensei... Loosing the only remnant of his team as well family had completely broken the shinobi where it sent the shinobi into a spiral of depression and in an effort to feel useful threw himself into work like no one's business. He gambled with his life mission after mission and killed with an efficiency that startled many. He had become a perfect soldier, a perfect killing machine and weapon.

"What are you going to do?" Genma asked softly, eyes staring forward as he threw kunai at a tree with a target attached. All hit its target dead center.

Kakashi threw his own kunai and they each reached its target. "Face them of course. There's nothing else to do... besides, I can't avoid them forever."

Genma hummed as he stood up and reached towards his bag that laid towards the base of the tree. He carefully took out a box and handed it towards Kakashi who gave him an inquiring stare.

"I figured that you might like it. It's nothing like what your father gave you but I it'd get its job done for sure but I tried my best anyway. I also made sure to do a few modifications." Genma chewed on his senbo as he watched Kakashi open the box to reveal an elegant katana. "It's made out of reinforced steel with a chakra conductive blade. The hilt is etched with seals to make sure that you're the only one that could wield it. They also work as storage seals, to store anything you might need but also chakra."

Genma took out his own sword. It was beautifully made, all black with a sheath that was engraved in an elaborate gold pattern in the form of a dragon winding around it with red accents. With ease that came from long practice and wielding of such a weapon, Genma unsheathed it, the sound of metal echoing in the field and slashed down horizontally. The results were devastating as a torrent of water ripped through the ground cut a path through the trees that spanned many feet. Thankfully, they were deep in the woods, so it would not be noticed as easily.

"Depending on your chakra nature, you'll get different results." He smiled as he heard Kakashi whistle lowly at the destruction it left behind. "But if you want to do that then you have to remember to store some chakra in it. It'll come in as a surprise if you're ever cut off from it, somehow. Anyway, the blade also has seals etched into it to prevent rust, wear and tear and all that jazz. Basically makes it indestructible to _most things_. I'm not too sure what it can withstand yet but I know it won't break all willy nilly, these _are_ my best work yet. You should be honored that you'll be the first I share my creations with."

With the war that had wrought the land, many shinobi had aquuired many different skill sets that they thought might be useful towards the war effort. In Genma's case, it was blacksmithing. He had spent many months training under the Higurashi's clan careful tutelage and it was clear that he had a proficiency in the craft. In the months into the war, weapons were being made by the masses and with the way they were being used, they were in high demand but most often than not made in lower quality because of the time constraints. In Genma's eyes, it was a useful skill to have as one could make a trustworthy weapon and not have to worry about having a faulty weapon.

Seals were also a proffession that Genma had taken up. In an effort to try to catch up to the Fourth and atone for his mistakes, he had taken an avid interest in seals. The Fourth had taught him a bit but not enough in the little time that he had. He wasn't as great as Jiraiya and he was no Uzumaki, but he did display an understanding and a better skill than most did on average.

Kakashi didn't say anything for moment, merely admiring the gift he was given before nodding at the other. "Thank you." Was all that he said but it was all that the tokubetsu jounin needed to all, the copy ninja wasn't a man of many words. The jounin hesitated for a moment. "Do you want to come to the compound? You know to get cleaned up a bit before you meet with your team?" He motioned towards Genma's dirty clothes and face.

The other blinked for a moment before giving a small smile. "Sure."

With that said both shinobi gathered their belongings and made the trek towards the Hatake compound that for the first time in a long while would be having visitors.

"You know, we should build a base over here..." Genma said as he folded his he stretched his arms behind his head. "Like a tree house or something."

"A tree house?"

"Yeah. It'd be awesome. Just think about it. I mean we could have it as a hide out in case something happened and have some supplies here and..." The two continued to talk, walking with an air of companionship.

* * *

-xXx-

* * *

When they arrived at the compound, Kakasho pointed Genma towards a bathroom and showed him where all the supplied were gathered. "Everything you need is in this cabinet." He pointed to the bottom of the sink. "Take your time and I'll leave some clean clothes at the door."

Genma thanked him and soon enough he was left alone to his own devices. For a moment he stood stll in silence. Genma, weirdly enough, felt apprehensive in being in someone else's home. He wondered if it was just him or if everyone felt the same when being in someone else's house.

He went through the motions of removing his clothing and without them in the way, he could already see the changes brought from his extensive training with Kakashi. He could see that his musles were more defined and the baby fat was quickly disappearing. However, he could also clearly see the large amount of scars that covered his skin. He didn't particularly care for them. They were just there for him and he knew each one but it could be worrisome how someone would react at seeing them on a mere genin. The small ones one could understand but the _more_ prominent ones?

 _'As if I'd tell them anything anyway. I don't owe anyone answers.'_ Genma thought as he quickly and efficiently went through the motions of washing himself and he was out just as quickly as he went in. He dried off and dressed quickly in the clothes provided for him, black pants and a black wife beater. Absently, he ran a hand through his long hair to try to tame it a bit. Soon enough he was out and looking for Kakashi.

* * *

-xXx-

* * *

Kakashi was found in the kitchen sitting atop the sink, his face set in perfect stoicness as he read a scroll in his hands. With a small nod in Genma's direction, Genma's prescence was acknowledged.

"There's a team meeting." Kakashi said as he threw the scroll aside. "With _all_ the genin teams."

Genma looked at him in surprise before he exploded. " _All_ of them?!"

Kakashi nodded resignedly. "They want to try a group exercise at training ground 3."

They both sat in silence, both contemplating how this was going to end. They were both strong shinobi and they've been through a lot but they were't really prepared for this but they would do their damn best to try to reign in their emotions. They didn't want to get caught after all.

"Let's do this." Genma said as he stood to retrieve his weaponry. Kakashi nodded and soon followed him to gather his own tools. Both shinobi fastened their swords to their backs and made sure to have their weights on. Without a glance back

How'd they do, they didn't have clue. This was the type of thing one couldn't react to without trying it out first.

* * *

That's it. So yeah. Review? Flamers, back button. I don't know all the facts some of its not right but its a story.


	2. Chapter 2

{ AN: I don't know which sensei taught who. Chouza: Genma, Ebisu, Guy. Minato: Obito, Kakashi, Rin. Unknown sensei OC Kagami: Ibiki, Hayate, Tokara. Orochimaru: Anko, and two unknown genin OC Kenji and Shiro. Unknown sensei OC Mozu idgf: Kurenai, Raido, Asuma. Unknown sensei, OC Kiragi: Aoba, unknown teammates OC Setsuna and Reiga.}

Most likely you won't see the OCs again so don't bother trying to remember them.

WARNING:

Characters may be OC, Some scenes may not make sense but this is FICTIONNNN! If you don't like kindly press the back button and read something more to you're liking, like my other stories lol. Jk.

* * *

:)

* * *

The two time traveling shinobi were silent as they made their way to the training grounds. Their minds were racing as they wondered just what would happen when they saw their loved ones again. Just what would happen...

Genma sighed as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. _It'll be fine,_ he thought as he glanced out of the corner of his eye to stare at Kakashi. _Although I can't be sure of Kakashi, I know he'll at least keep his composure but on the inside..._ Genma idly chewed on the senbon as he ignored the familiar iron taste of blood filled his mouth.

"You're such a masochist." Kakashi said, his face perfectly stoic except for the faint trace of amusement that was in his face. Hardly anyone would have caught the look on the other's face, except Genma had been through hell and back with guy and probably knew more about the guy than anyone now.

Genma rolled his eyes as the tense air disappeared from the air. "I am not." Genma muttered. He sighed heavily once again as he couldn't help but think of all the the troubles that might pop up. Here he was thinking that Kakashi might have been the one to lose but here he was loosing _his_ shit. "Troublesome." Genma muttered as his fingers itched to get a hold on a cigarette.

He was pulled out of his reverie by Kakashi. The other lightly, to them at least, punched him on the shoulder. "Don't think about it too much." Kakashi advised as he folded his arms behind his head. "I'm not saying it'll be easy. We just have to get used to," he waved a hand idly, "to all of this."

Before they knew it, the two shinobi arrived to the entrance of the training grounds. They could sense that they were early and that there wasn't anyone there and it made them give out a slight breath of relief.

Kakashi turned to Genma, "Want to warm up and get ready? I can only imagine what they'll try to do to get us to cooperate better together."

Genma snorted at that as he ran ahand through his hair. "I mean we'll have great teamwork but the others are just going to lose it. I mean imagine Anko..."Genma frowned a he tried to remember on what team the snake obsessed woman was on. "Wait is she coming? I mean isn't she a genin under Orochimaru's apprenticeship? Does that mean that he'll be here?" He wondered aloud.

Kakashi's face turned serious at the thought. "If he is here then we can take advantage of the opportunity."

Comprehension fell on Genma's face. "Ah, you mean to keep him in the village. Make him turn over a new leaf right?"

Kakashi noded. "It won't be easy. He'll be suspicious as hell and we'll have to be careful in case this doesn't work. We can't give in easily though."

Genma nodded in agreement as he went over all the information that he had on the Sannin. He knew that he wasn't well liked in Konoha, which Genma couldn't understand. He understood why they didn't like him when they found out about all of the horrible things that he had done but now? Orochimaru was heading down a dark road but it was looking more and more like he was driven there. Genma would bet it came from the pain of loneliness and from Danzo inevitably pushing him over the edge and his teammates, the ones a shinobi were supposed to trust the most, abandoning him.

It made Genma angry just thinking about it. It may take a while for the ex-ANBU to forgive the man for the awful deeds that he had done but considering the circumstances it was a wonder that he didn't go crazy when he was younger. It was even more amazing that Naruto ended up the way he did and not turn out like Gaara did.

"You want to get a head start now?" Kakashi said as he walked over to the base of a tree and placed his belongings there, taking care not to damage the sword gifted to him.

Genma nodded and took a deep breath, surveying the field and making sure to keep his senses open the other teams. God, to think that he was going to see his teammates as children now. If they were as he remembered, it was going to get very annoying very fast. They would be very different from their adult selves and he and Kakashi were on a serious mission... Genma won't have the patience to deal with them, he could already tell.

Genma turned to Kakashi and he opened to mouth as if to talk, but then hesitated. He shook his head and tried again. "Are you going to try to befriend them again?"

Kakashi looked up towards him, his brows knitted together in concentration. "The others?"

Genma nodded as he took off his bag and set it next to Kakashi's. He took out his own weapons, the basics that every good shinobi had along with his own personal weapons such as his senbon. He left his sword behind in his bag. _It might be better to have it as a surprise._ He thought idly.

Kakashi turned his complete attention to Genma. "I understand that they're different. They haven't been through what we have... they're innocent and I don't want to have to drag them into this if we don't have to." Kakashi dragged a hand through his hair and he sighed heavily, his face in perfect stoicness, except for the conflict in his eyes.

Genma nodded, agreeing. "Yeah... I get what you mean... But even if we did try, we're still different from what we were before. I don't think I can even bother to try." He laughed humorlessly. "We have to make some sacrifices."

They stood there in silence, in the field alone as the wind ruffled their clothes.

"But I think... seeing them happy... That will be enough." Genma whispered, almost as if to himself but Kakashi heard it anyway as if it was shouted.

Kakashi gave a small smile at that, unnoticeable underneath the mask he wore. "Let's get started."

Genma gave a nod as he stood beside the other. He took a deep breath and they got started.

The two shinobi went through basic stretches and all of the warm ups to loosen their muscles. Afterwards they went through basic katas that suited their own individual fighting styles. They were almost complimentary to each other.

Kakashi was stronger than Genma, though soon they'll be standing as equals on the battlefield. He had a large capacity for chakra, though not to the extent of Naruto's reserves which went beyond those of a Kage's, and combined with that capacity, a careful control which allowed him to bring out the most devastation out of any technique. If he ever did regain the Sharingan one way or another, he'd only be made a much more capable shinobi.

Genma was made more for speed and he had great stamina, and combined with his eye for tactics he would be able to outlast most opponents. Genma was getting better at ninjutsu and he was even contemplating on making a few of his own and with Kakashi's help he was sure he could achieve them.

Both Kakashi and Genma had exceptional taijutsu and they could have even more room to learn more, combined with what they knew already they could better their own signature fighting styles. They learned and honed their skill in kenjutsu in the war and even had the privilege to learn from the best, from the samurai and General Mifune. If they improved their teamwork to a whole new level, they could be nigh unbeatable. Combining their chakra natures would be devastating to opponents. They won't cripple themselves to be so dependent on each other of course, but in the process better themselves.

As they finished their exercises, both Genma and Kakashi looked up at the same time towards the entrance of the training grounds. Someone was coming. Kakashi's face was wiped of what little emotion was showing and Genma schooled his face into one of indifference. This would be the long awaited test.

All of the genin's had arrived, all talking excitedly and smiling. Behind them and at a more sedate pace came the sensei's talking quietly among with other. They were younger, just as they expected but it still took their breath away from the sight of them. As Genma stared at his teammates and would be comrades, he felt it was difficult to swallow through the ball of emotion in his throat. Kakashi stared at them with hard eyes as memories flashed through his mind, all of his comrades getting slaughtered or injured before him and him not being able to do a goddamn thing. It made his fists tighten in an effort to not punch at anything in frustration.

Minato was the biggest pain of them all. He was the same as ever except that he didn't have his signature white coat. He was smiling and laughing along with the other senseis... All Kakashi saw was his corpse impaled along with that of Kushina's. Genma could say that the sight of Minato brought forth a large amount of pain that he'd been trying to bury. Genma wasn't sure what to feel... there was of course pain, bitterness and the smallest amount of resentment. Why didn't he wait? Would he have been able to make a difference? There may or not have been another way for the attack to end... but...

"Hey, Kakashi!" Rin ran towards him. She had a smile on her face and the sun brought out the brown hues of her hair. She stopped in front of Kakashi and Genma, glancing at the latter for a moment before turning her attention to Kakashi, giving him a brilliant smile. "You're here early! Minato-sensei and I had gone to your house to pick you up so we could walk together, but we should of figured that you'd be here early, huh?"

Kakashi's face didn't falter at the sight of the teammate that had died at the hands of his own hands, no, not at all but it was a close thing. _Is it a sign of strength that one does not break down at the sign of their dead comrade or is it a sign of something worse?_ , he thought idly.

"Now all we have to do is wait for Obito." Minato said, walking towards them with a smile on his face. "But if I know Obito, he'll be the last one to be here." Minato glanced curiously towards Genma who simply stared back. "Who's your friend there?" He asked curiously.

Kakashi glanced at Genma but he merely shrugged in response. It was better for them to make their own opinions.

Genma chewed hard on a senbon. "Shiranui Genma, Namikaze-sama." He said quietly.

Minato laughed sheepishly as he ran a hand through the blond mess of hair that he had, reminding them so much in that instance of the blond that was so optimistic despite the odds, so caring and protective of his friends, of the one who had a smile with the radiance of the sun... "Just Minato is fine! No need for formalities!"

Genma merely nodded.

"Ah, I see you've met one of my students Minato!" Heavy footsteps were heard and then there was Chouza with his own comrades beside him, Shukaku and Inoichi. They looked a lot less stressed than they remembered but they still carried the weight from the ongoing war.

"Argh, dammit I'm not late!" Obito's voice suddenly rang out through the multitude of other voices.

Neither Kakashi nor Genma reacted. Had anyone else been in their place, they would have more likely to keep their composure. It was true that at near the end of the war Naruto had somehow gotten through the Uchiha, but there had been many that hadn't forgiven the Uchiha. He had single-handedly slaughtered many of their comrades alongside Madara...

Rin frowned at the Uchiha. "Obito we told you when to be here! What held you up this time?"

"There was an old lady that needed help crossing the road because the damn punk of a grandson was a spoiled little shi-"

Minato sighed loudly while throwing a look of exasperation to the other sensei's who looked on in amusement as they started bickering but Obito wilted under Rin's gentle scolding.

"Who are we waiting for sensei!" Guy yelled loudly as he struck his characteristic pose.

"We're waiting for Asuma, the Hokage and Orochimaru." Chouza stated calmly and there was second of silence before the clearing erupted in chaos.

"Wait, what?!"

"The Hokage?!"

"Orochimaru?!"

Shikaku gave them a sharp look and they quieted down instantly. "The Hokage is here to observe the proceedings and as for Orochimaru... that's his own business. Now shouldn't you all be doing your warm ups?" He stated calmly as he lit a cigarette.

The genin looked at each other unsure. They shrugged as they began on their exercise. They all went through nearly the same routine and it nearly bore Genma and Kakashi from watching them.

"Hey wait, why aren't you doing them, huh!?" Obito yelled, his face red and angry as he pointed towards them indignantly. The two future ANBU operatives took it all in stride however but it just made the Uchiha all the more angrier.

As much he tried, the attitude was getting on Genma's nerves. He could already tell that it was going to be hell to deal with the kid versions of his comrades. He sighed as he tightened his bandanna around his forehead. "Not that it's any of your business kid, but we already went through our exercises before anyone came here."

Obito looked at him, glancing up and down before talking without thinking as he was known for. "Who the hell are you?! And who are you calling a kid?! I'm the same age as you dumbass!"

"Obito!" Minato snapped as he gave him a reproachful look. Really, he despaired over his team just like every other sensei there was. Minato knew that there was a great potential for Obito to become a great shinobi but he let his emotions get the better of him.

Obito turned red as he realized the scene he was making, in front of his comrades no less. The Uchiha couldn't help it though. When he sees Kakashi he gets so damn angry. He always struggled to do better than the other and everyone thought he was so damn great! Just who the hell did he think he was?

"Obito that's Genma! We went to class together, remember?" Rin chided.

"We did?" Obito said uncertainly.

Genma merely sighed. He idly brought out a kunai as he twirled it around his hand with great ease, though he gained a few nicks here and there. _Damn genin body._ He groused mentally but he kept twirling the kunai in his hand, not minding the looks the others gave him. A few looked at him jealously and others with a bit of awe. Chouza merely rose a brow.

"When did you get so good with a kunai Genma? Don't you prefer to use senbon?" Chouza asked curiously, as he noticed a few differences in his student. He was taller and a bit more leaner than he remembered, more muscle and definition to him. But what he noticed was that Genma seemed a lot more somber than he remembered. _Maybe he's going through a phase?_

"He was with me." Kakashi said, his eyes staring unflinchingly at Chouza's. Chouza however thought that it was kind of sad to see a child so serious. He knew that it was in the kid's character to be like that but he looked different in a way that Chouza couldn't describe.

Minato's eyes practically lit up with joy. "You made a friend!" _Just wait until Kushina hears about this!_ He thought happily.

Kakashi's eyes withheld the urge to roll them so hard that they'd be in the back of his head. He forgot that his sensei could sometimes be a bit eccentric. Genma gave him a mildly amused look. Kakashi gave a _do-you-see-what-I-put-up-with_ look. Then Genma gave a _do-YOU-see-what-I-put-up-with_ look as he looked towards Guy's direction.

As if sensing their looks Guy looked up from his hundredth push-up as he gave them an eye blinding smile.

Simontaneously, the two looked away.

Genma: 1. Kakashi: 0.

Minato, seeing the interaction, practically vibrated with glee. _Finally!_ He thought with relief. "I'm so proud of you Kakashi!" And before he knew it he dragged Kakashi into a hug. Kakashi saw it a mile away but he made no move to move away. He merely stood stiffly in his sensei's arms.

Genma was slightly jealous that Kakashi got a hug from the man he admired so much but more importantly he was happy for his friend. God knows that the ex-ANBU needed it. Genma worried for his comrade. While Genma certainly had his share of losses, Kakashi has lost on a whole another level that, for a while, defined him.

As if sensing his thoughts, Kakashi gave him an apologetic look, unnoticeable to all but Genma. Genma shook his head and gave him a small smile. _It's fine. You need it anyway._

"Now, now, what is going on around here." A stern voice called and almost instinctively Kakashi, Genma and the more senior shinobi straightened at the sound of their superior. "I was told I was going to see a training exercise."

"Hokage-sama!"

Kakashi stood straight beside Genma, both having moved more away from the others. From where they were, they could see that the Hokage had not arrived alone. Beside him, Asuma had his arms crossed looking oddly tensed but that might have been due to the Snake Sannin that was trailing behind him a few steps.

Anko looked as crazy as ever as she looked at the others as though they were beneath her. She looked completely unconcerned about the looks that the other genin were giving her. It was no wonder that she ended up slightly unhinged the way she did. She was ostracized the same way that Orochimaru and Naruto were, for being different and being the apprentice that of a Sannin that was hated more than she was.

Orochimaru was looking on at them with cold indifference. Genma could say that he was expecting to see a the same look of insanity that was characteristic of the sannin, the cruel grin and mocking laughter. Instead there was a look a guarded look about him that would have been unnoticeable to many but Kakashi had seen it too many times in his lifetime. He saw it in the abused and those who were hurt. Genma was beginning to really comprehend what Kakashi had seen.

Had he really been so blind?

Orochimaru looked the younger. His long hair was falling behind him in a waterfall of black ink. He was dressed in standard shinobi uniform, with the flak jacket, black long sleeved shirt, black pants and sandals that reached to his knees. His purple markings stood out against the backdrop of his pale skin and accented his golden eyes.

Shikaku stood in the characteristic slouch that was genetic to every Nara, _ever_ , as he addressed his superior. "Yes, Hokage-sama. The teams are going to pair up with someone from another team. Their goal is to retrieve this," He held out a handful of different colored flags, "They are going to be tied to one of the sensei's and they're going to protect their own, all the while attempting to retrieve the enemy's - the other teams in this case - flags. The sensei will not help in this. All the work will be done by the genin alone. The only role the sensei has, is to act as the carrier of the flag."

Most of the genin were looking none too excited. They had gotten used to their own teammates as well as senseis, add to the fact that they didn't know the other sensei's well enough... It would be a challenge to cooperate with someone you hardly worked with since the Academy.

Shikaku's grin turned slightly ever sharp. "The goal of this exercise is to help build relationships between others because one day you will be fighting alongside them." He turned to address the genin directly, his voice stern. "You need to get out of your comfort zone."

The Hokage watched, intrigued, as he smoked his pipe.

Shikaku continued, "You will be able to choose who you will work with as well as what sensei you will be working with. It is encouraged to pick a sensei you have not previously before." He stood quiet for a moment, his eyes sharp with intelligence. "However," The clearing was eerily silent as the genin stood nervously, "make your choice wisely."

As Shikaku turned to give out the flags, the genin broke away from their teachers and groups. They were hesitating and looking unsure as they looked for new teammates to work with but eventually they all formed new teams, along with a reluctant Anko. While the others stood with their new comrades, Kakashi and Genma stayed in place. They didn't bother to move as they already knew who they would be working with.

"Kakashi-kun." An aged voice called out and immediately the attention was brought to them, as the Hokage had a habit of attracting it. The Hokage, however, ignored it. He looked at them with a raised eyebrow. "Are you not going to team up with others."

Most would be intimidated or even flattered at being addressed by the Hokage or would be so nervous that they could hardly even form a sentence. Kakashi was neither. He merely gazed back coolly at the Hokage as Obito watched jealously. "I already have a team, Hokage-sama." He said as he gestured to the slouching form that was Shiranui Genma.

"Oh?" He looked towards his Jounin Commander. "Is that fine, Nara-san?"

The clan head stared at them for a moment before shrugging. "You understand that you'll most likely be weakened without an additional member?"

Genma shrugged at the response before glancing at Kakashi. The would be copy-cat ninja was looking ahead coolly. He wanted to smile at that. "We understand, Nara-sama." At the use of the honorific, the Nara raised an eyebrow.

"No need to be so serious brat. This is only an exercise." He said gruffly before turning to address the others. "Remember, you can't team up with your own teammates. This practice is to encourage teamwork and seeing as you've chosen who you will be working with, it's time to choose what sensei you will team with."

The teams talked furiously with each other, debating on with each other on who to pick. Some arguments broke out and the teachers could already see that this practice would be challenging for their students. The only ones who weren't arguing was Kakashi and Genma. In fact, neither of them spoke.

Minato looked at them curiously as the other jounins looked at him quizzically. Chouza looked like he was debating whether or not to approach his student. He was a bit confused as to what was happening but he wasn't the only one. Inoichi looked at towards the genin, and he could see that some were still debating.

Inoichi glanced to Shikaku, who shook his head. He could already see he disaster ahead. The teams were most likely thinking that it would matter who it was that they picked, when the sensei would not be able to help them at all. Their only role was to be the carrier for the flag.

Off to the side, Orochimaru gazed at the proceedings uninterested. The Snake Sannin would have preferred to have been in his labs with his experiments but he had been ordered by his _Hokage_ to participate. As if it wasn't bad enough that he was treated differently, as if he was a monster. He didn't need to be reminded of it when none of the genin would pick him and the last team would look at him with reluctance and fear, as if he would hurt them.

Looking at the chaos around them, Kakashi could only be thankful that they had not teamed up with the others. It was a disaster and the young Hatake could already hear Obito shouting and arguing. Rin was feebly trying to get her teammates to cooperate as it seemed that animosity had sprung up in her team. It wasn't the only team that was having struggles.

Genma stuffed his hands in his pockets as he chewed on his senbon. He glanced at Kakashi and as the other turned to face him, he pulled a hand out of his pocket and pulled out the kunai he had been twirling around before. "Ready?" He asked, as his hand seemed to become more proficient the longer he went on twirling the kunai about his hand, despite the few nicks he gained that were somewhat bleeding sluggishly.

Kakashi nodded as he started to walk towards the direction of their target, his face stoic and back straight, he walked with an air of purpose. "Masochist." Kakashi muttered once again, to himself, but regardless Genma heard him as he flashed a smirk towards the other.

Around in the clearing the others were still debating and loosing time. It was frustrating to Shikaku that they knew what the purpose of the practice, yet still they argued among each other instead of cooperating with each other.

The other senseis watched as well with shared disappointment.

"You'd think that they'd know what they were supposed to do." The Jounin Commander stated as he shoved his hands into his pockets. Sensing his ire, Chouza offered silent support as Inoichi placed a hand on his shoulder.

The other sensei, Mozu, could only shake her head in disappointment. She had expected better of her students. Another sensei, Kiragi, gave a sigh.

The Hokage stood by them as he brought out his pipe to smoke. " I would not be so worried. There is hope yet." He said, vaguely as he stared serenely at the others who only looked back confusedly. Without saying anything he inclined his head towards Kakashi's and Genma's direction... who seemed to be approaching Orochimaru.

Minato could hardly hold back his surprise and he wasn't the only one. Shikaku however stared at the puzzle before him. He had seen them of course, had noticed how different they were from the other jounin but he couldn't figure out what it was about them that had caught his attention. They were more somber and serious, he had noticed but they were in a war. It was only natural.

Seeing the intrigued look on Shikaku's face, Chouza and Inoichi approached the Commander. "What is it, Shikaku?" Inoichi asked as he saw them stop before Orochimaru, looking undaunted by the eery gold eyes staring back at them.

"They're different." Was all he said and Chouza gave a laugh at the blunt response.

"Out of everyone else... They pick Orochimaru?" Minato muttered confusedly as he stared at his student, wondering what it was that had driven him to choose who he had and not someone else like Kagami. His student had no tolerance for the foolish and he was always one to follow the rules. Kagami was a prime example of shinobi that many had looked up to for his intelligence and strength. He would have been a better choice or even anyone else, but Orochimaru?

 _But why are you so against him, Minato? He's your comrade._ Minato couldn't help but be surprised at his own thoughts as he wondered, why was he so against the Sannin?

The two genin said nothing as they faced Orochimaru. They stared and ignored the others as they placed their sole attention on the Snake Sannin before them. Orochimaru's face was free of the crazed look he had adopted in the future and his eyes seemed clearer than before, free from the insanity that had taken root in the future as well.

Looking at him now, Genma could see the difference that time had wrought. He couldn't help but wonder, if he had contributed to the pain that the Sannin was clearly feeling. It was hidden very well, but Genma had spent enough time with people that had had such similar problems. He recognized the look, after all, he saw it everyday in the mirror as well as other people who had undergone such trials such as Gaara and even Naruto himself. It made Genma sad how no one noticed, how no one thought that the Sannin though powerful - was just as human as everyone else...

Kakashi couldn't help but see some similarities in the Sannin. He could see himself in the man and he could also see Sasuke all the more in him. Orochimaru had once had a loving family that had helped him in relation to the villagers, but once they died he had lost that connection and then the others had begun to look at him differently. Just like Sasuke, they had given him looks of pity but whereas they had revered the Uchiha clan, Orochimaru's family had been looked down upon for their strange, snake-like features.

Orochimaru could only stare at the genin before him impatiently, wondering if he was going to be insulted or be disrespected in some way. He was no stranger to the mocking ways of the villagers, of their fear and of the wariness and cold stares of his fellow shinobi. He was understandingly surprised then, when the two genin gave the Snake Sannin a respectful bow.

"Orochimaru-sama, we would be honored to work with you." Genma said coolly as he ignored the sudden silence that had dropped upon the field. Beside him, Kakashi stared respectfully into the Sannin's eyes, not flinching away like many others would do so.

It was confusing to the Sannin, to say the least. He had been expecting to be mocked and ridiculed, to be insulted but this had never been in his list of expectations. None of his thoughts showed on his face. "You think you can accomplish the purpose of this mission?" He asked.

At the sound of his voice, many genin gasped or made sounds of fear. At that, Kakashi couldn't help but sigh inwardly in frustration. Had they always been so cowardly and stupid? Had they always been so petty and ignorant as to ostracize their own comrade because of their differences? Then again, his own father had been ridiculed for having saved his own comrade instead of completing the mission. Kakashi, had accepted, that he had perhaps been apart of the problem that had drove his father to such length as to take his life. He had made many mistakes in his life and he had learned from them. He would not repeat them again.

The Hokage gave a huff of amusement but behind that was concern. He knew that his student could be a bit different but then again there weren't many that could deal with his attitude. Did these genin think they could handle working with Orohimaru? Then again he couldn't be so sure. He hadn't had much time to spend with his student.

Shikaku gave a sigh at the scene before he turned his gaze to the other genin. It was about time they got the exercise out of the way, or else they wouldn't have much time to evaluate them and critique them. The genin needed to understand that this was a serious matter and not something to be taken lightly.

"Alright that's enough." Shikaku reprimanded. He didn't need to shout as the genin immediately obeyed him as his voice commanded obedience. They stopped their petty arguments and stood at attention, not daring to rise the Commander's ire. "Seeing as you can't choose among yourselves, we'll choose for you."

At that said, protests immediately rose but they fell at the stern gaze of Inoichi. He was usually a gentle soul with immense patience, however the day had been trying.

Shikaku gave a grateful nod to Inoichi as he gazed at the teams, his mind speeding. He pointed to Asuma who was paired up with Rin and Kenji, who was Anko's teammate. "With Kiragi. You," He pointed this time to Obito. The Uchiha was paired up with Guy and Setsuna, Aoba's teammate. "with Mozu. Hayate's team with Namikaze." Hayate's team had an additional member seeing as Genma and Kakashi would only be working with each other. The team was made up of Hayate, Anko, Kurenai and Aoba. The Commander's eyes raked over the genin's faces. "Ibiki's team with Kagami and Tokara's with Chouza."

Ibiki's team consisted of Raido and Shiro. Tokara's teammates were Ebisu and Reiga.

Shikaku nodded to himself in satisfaction. The other jounin gave a sigh of relief at finally being able to get on with the damn practice. They all knew that it would be a while yet before they tried anything like this again or better yet they'd organize it themselves and give no mind to the opinion of the genins. What mattered was that the genin learned their lessons.

"Now then, you should understand that the goal is to retrea-"

"Wait a minute!" Obito cut in, his face showing indignation. He pointed rudely to Kakashi's direction. "Why didn't you mention Bakashi! Why does he get special treatment?!" Obito yelled.

Minato sighed, once again wondering if there would ever be a day when the two would get along. "Obito," He started, feeling weary all of the sudden. "Kakashi and Genma are going to be working with each other and they've already chosen who they're working with."

"They have?" Rin questioned, puzzled. All the senseis had already been assigned, all but one that is...

"No way!" Anko yelled, a look of anger on her face. She had to work with these asses when they didn't even know the front side of a kunai. "You're getting Orochimaru-sama?!"

The other genin's faces paled but Obito however was getting jealous. He didn't like the creepy snake guy. He freaked him out but regardless he was still a Sannin, a ninja of renowned power. He didn't understand why Kakashi was getting treated like he was so _special_. It wasn't like he was any better than any of them! Kakashi always got on his nerves no matter what. Each time Obito so much as looked at him, the anger in him would just soar up to the surface. Well Obitio didn't like his teammate, didn't need him either. He had Rin and Minato-sensei by his side and that was all that he needed.

"Now if that's all, then lets begin." Inoichi cut in as he handed the flags to the sensei's and instructed them to have them tied somewhere where it wouldn't be so readily taken. "Now remember, all the work is to be done solely by the genin and the sensei is not to be involved in any of the battling however they can run and all that. Your goal is to protect your own flag by whatever means necessary. How you do this is up to you."

"Is there a winner?" Raido asked, his face serious and free of the scars that he would gain in the future. It made Genma sad to see him like that because he was only reminded of the future that was to come but it also made Genma determined. He had a chance to change it all now, though he knew he could not completely spare them from pain, he could shield them from the burnt of it that would come in the future.

"I suppose that whoever retrieves the most number of flags, shall be the winner. They may even receive a prize, but I would encourage to do well regardless." The Hokage stated, smoking in his pipe at the side of the field.

At this the genin looked excited and worked up.

Shikaku shook his head for what seemed like the hundredth time before he went off to the side of the clearing with Inoichi behind him. The other teams took this as a cue. They took their defensive positions around their assigned sensei as some of the genin took out their respective weapons.

Off to the side the spectators watched the happenings curiously, wanting to see how the genin would do. A few had heard and came to observed but there weren't that many, hardly a handful in fact beside the sensei's of the teams. The Hokage, Inoichi and Shikaku were there to evaluate the proceedings.

"This should be interesting." Inoichi muttered as he prepared to evaluate the genin. Beside him, Shikaku muttered about troublesome kids. He faced the field with a hand up before swiftly bringing it down, "Begin!"

* * *

Genma's posture hadn't changed even when the field exploded in a whirlwind of motion. By his side, Kakashi stood stock still, observing the others with a stoic look in his face. Behind them, Orochimaru merely stood with his arms crossed, the dark blue fabric of their flag tied around a bicep.

He wondered, briefly if these fools even had a plan of attack or defense. In the time that questions were asked, the other teams had made swift and makeshift plans of attack and defense but these two didn't even make an effort to talk or move at all. He didn't bother to talk or give them his attention at all. This entire event simply made him think what a waste of time it was when he had better things to do.

"Orochimaru-sama." Genma's voice broke their silence as he stood straighter. He turned to glance at the shinobi, his gold hazel eyes steely with what looked like determination. "Please stand back."

Orochimaru merely raised an eyebrow before he did as he was told, curious to see what the two genin had in mind. Arms crossed, Orochimaru remained ever vigilant as to the other participants.

Kakashi glanced briefly towards Genma, eyes sharp and eyebrows narrowed in concentration. He swiftly pulled a kunai out of his many pouches as he twirled them expertly between his fingers.

Genma caught his look and gave a small nod. They didn't need words to communicate. They had a whole lifetime to learn how to talk to each others with the smallest of gestures. In fact fighting together and having each other's back came as easy as breathing already.

Kakashi knew he didn't need to worry because he already knew that they were going to win. Granted, it wasn't going to be a fun fight even when they would be holding back.

* * *

The Hokage watched with calculating eyes as the genin were given the cue to begin. There were many teams that were outright fighting with each other but there seemed to be hardly an effort to work with each other.

He watched as Obito bumped into his teammate. The hotheaded boy got annoyed, so much so that he told him off. "Watch it!" The boy yelled, his face red from exertion. The teammate, Guy, apologized and seemed to try to work with the Uchiha but he was too proud to do so and in the time that they were conflicting with each other, Setsuna was left to fend for herself against the other shinobi and defend the flag.

Another team, Anko's, was struggling to coordinate with one another but it seemed like they were putting an effort to not fall so easily. Two of the team members went on the offensive while the other two defended their flag.

Asuma's team focused more on the defensive it seemed, as they stayed close with their designated sensei and they only attacked when someone got close enough or dared to attack them to retrieve their flag.

The other teams seemed to go on the offensive as well but there was a distinct lack of communication across all teams as well, or if there was an effort, there was a miscommunication as there were various calls of, "Watch where you're going!" "What are you _doing_?!" Tempers were becoming frayed, it seemed, and it made the genin act out and cloud their minds. Soon enough there would probably be a rippling effect and others would begin to make more mistakes.

The Hokage hummed as he watched other teams across the field. By his side, Shikaku gave a sigh of frustration wondering not for the first time why he agreed to the whole event in the first place. He just wanted to sleep damn it.

"You'd think they'd understand." Shikaku stated, his back hunched over.

Inoichi laughed as he gazed across the field, marking notes on the check-board that he had brought with them. He made occasional notes, but he held back from making too many harsh criticisms yet as the exercise had barely started. He stopped writing all of the sudden, as he noticed the distinct lack of action at the end of the field.

"What in the world?..." Inoichi muttered as he looked quizzically at the two genin.

"What are they waiting for?" Shikaku muttered as he stood straighter, a look of interest in their eyes.

"Conflict?" Inoichi suggested.

"No. They seem too close for that." The Hokage said, as he looked intently at the two genin. _It seems that Kakashi-kun has perhaps defeated some of his demons. He's made a friend..._ The Hokage thought, happy that the genin finally seemed to be getting out of his shell. Perhaps now the young Hakate wouldn't take rules and regulations so seriously and find that some rules were meant to be broken.

The Hokage was broken out of his reverie however, when the two genin _lunged_.

Both Inoichi and Shikaku looked startled.

"They're fast!" Inoichi said, amazed.

Genma and Kakashi moved forward in unison, as if some invisible signal was given to them. Kakashi had multiple kunai in each hand and he swiftly identified his first target. Asuma noticed him coming as his eyes widened at the kunai that were heading straight for him at a startling speed.

"What!-" The genin tried to block but he was too slow. The kunai embedded themselves into the genin's clothe's. They lodged themselves deep into the ground, effectively pinning Asuma to the ground who broke out in sweat at how dangerously close they got to his extremities.

Genma moved in after Kakashi without hesitation. Genma spat out the senbon in his mouth with a speed and accuracy that surprised Chouza who caught view of the ensuing battle. The senbon cut a scratch on Rin's cheek as she squeaked in surprise as she tried to dodge the volley of senbon coming her way but Kenji deflected most of them just in time as he stood before her to engage in combat with the future ANBU opertive.

Kenji threw a kick towards Genma but it was apparent under a few seconds that the boy was outmatched as Genma as he bent _backwards_ to dodge the kick but in a graceful motion that - Kenji will later wonder how in the hell Genma had done without breaking his back - as he spun on the palm on his hands and delivered a swift kick that threw Kenji back a few feet.

Rin, alone left to defend Kiragi-sensei, felt fear course through her as she saw the swift elimination of her teammates but felt determined to atleast hold her ground. She concentrated hard as she drove her chakra to the palm of her hand to form a hastened chakra scaple and with her freee hand, she swiftly pulled out her shurinken. Rin threw them but Genma simply plucked them from the air and threw them back towards her she threw herself to the side but unfortunately forgot about Kakashi in her skirmish with Genma. She had unfortunately threw herself onto his oncoming kick and she felt her breath get stolen away as she too was kicked away.

That left the flag defenseless and Genma went in for the kill as he threw himself over Kiragi-sensei with one hand puling free the flag as he used the other hand to spring himself forward onto another opponent. He gave a brief smirk at the indignant look on Kiragi's face.

"But wait, they left Orochimaru defenseless!-" Inoichi said, bewildered but he was cutoff by Shikaku who shook his head.

"No. They're going forwards towards the closest opponents and eliminating them as they come forward closer to them. They don't need to defend because they _know_ that they can engage them directly because they have the skill to take them down." Shikaku observed as he took in the swiftness of their movements and he felt impressed at their show of skill. They were better than he was at their age, but then again he had more pressing matters during that time. Like sleep.

Kakashi caught the kick coming his way from Ebisu as Tokara tried to make him falter as he sent a kick towards his face but Kakashi merely grunted as it impacted his forearm. He needed to at least make it look like he was struggling somewhat and not completely destroy their dignity but it was hard to do when it was _so boring_.

Kakashi back both genins and delivered a spinning kick that sent both back as Genma came up behind him. They stood back to back as they engaged in close combat. They moved well together, neither hindering each other's movements and defending each other without even a word.

It left Inoichi astounded because that level of trust and camaraderie usually took years to build along with the experience of battling together on the battlefield and the unfortunate assistance of many life or death situations.

A smile grew on the Hokage's face as he idly smoked his pipe. _They've come far._ He thought, proud of Kakashi and assuaging some the guilt he had felt at not being able to prevent the death of Sakumo and not being able to help the boy more and felt grateful for Genma's presence as it was clear who had encouraged the somewhat small change in Kakashi. The young Hatake still stood emotionless and was an effective shinobi but at least he had someone to lean on now.

Kakashi gripped Genma's arm and it was understood immediately what he wanted to do. They'd done it millions of times before in the future. Genma jumped and and Kakashi threw him towards Ebisu and Guy who came forward to help out his teammates. They were knocked down in a hep of limbs and they scrambled to get up again.

Kakashi turned to Tokara and delivered a devastating uppercut. Genma deftly struck the pressure points on Ebisu's torso, just enough to cause pain and cause difficulty moving. Guy was harder to deal with as the green clad boy parried his punches and kicks. Guy was learning and on his way to be the taijutsu specialist he was in the future, but right now he was slightly above average.

Genma upped the ante as he appeared to be struggling in the eyes of others but was really just putting on a show. As he stopped pulling his strength just a mite. Guy rushed forward with a war cry and determination in his eyes.

"Yosh!" Guy gave series of punches and Genma dodged deftly. Kunai slid into his hands and Guy rushed to dodge as he tried to match Genma's speed. He had sparred with Genma before but his way of fighting was foreign to him now. Genma surged forward and gave a high kick followed by a series of punches that Guy couldn't completely block. Guy was dazed and Genma went in for the opening in his defense and brought Guy to his back.

Kakashi retrieved the flag from an impressed Chouza-sensei.

Genma and Kakashi met back to back again as the other genin team eyed them with weariness as they saw how they had efficiently gained two flags in under the span of a few minutes.

Anko gave a whistle of appreciation as she eyed the groaning bodies on the floor. "Wow, Hatake you might just make this shit interesting!" She grinned, the look in her eyes half crazed.

Ibiki, in all of his serious glory, gave a nod of respect towards them. Raido gave a curious look towards them, wondering how Genma could have improved the way he had. The other genin had similar looks of admiration but Obito wasn't among them as he looked to be getting frustrated.

Genma noted the frustration and anger seeping onto the Uchiha's face and wondered where the similarity to Naruto was. Kakashi had told Genma once, in the suffocating silence of after a one of the many struggles against Madara and the army of Zetsu clones, that Naruto was Obito as he should have been, what he could have been.

 _"Obito," Kakashi said mournfully with a sad and wistful look in his eyes, "was what Naruto could have become, if he had let all of the pain he's gone through get to him. If Naruto hadn't, he could have ended up like Gaara, the way he had been before... consumed by hatred and a bitterness towards the world."_

For some reason, as he fought against his genin comrades, he couldn't muster up the familiar feelings of camaraderie that he had towards them like before. They weren't the same, Genma realized and they never would be again, not with the changes they'd make. As they said, experience was what made a person. He didn't think he could befriend them again. Protect them... yes, with all he could but become friends with them again? No... It wasn't like he thought it'd be.

Kakashi seemed to sense Genma's thoughts as he gave a look of concern. Genma, keeping his eyes on his opponents, did not see the look Kakashi gave. The young Hatake made a mental note to ask what had bothered him later.

Shaking his head, Kakashi pulled a smoke bond from his waist. Genma seeing the smoke bomb, dove forward to distract the others as he gave Kakashi a roll of his eyes. Kakashi saw the look and just gave a small smile that was barely visible from underneath his mask.

 _We've used enough time._ Genma thought. He huffed, irritated.

There were sounds of surprise as the field was obscured by clouds of smoke. There were many shouts of panic that soon followed.

"Stay close!" Ibiki growled as his team tightened their defense around their sensei. Raido and Hayate nodded as they stayed in high alert.

Anko's team had a similar idea. " Surround Namikaze-sensei! I'll try to draw them out!" Anko yelled as her hands blurred through seals at an impressive speed for a genin. She slammed her hands to the ground and snakes slithered from her sleeves. They hissed as they slithered away, their eyes bright with blood lust.

Obito and Setsuna were left with a man down since Guy was taken down. Setsuna was nervous, her hand shaking as it gripped her kunai tightly. Beside her, Obita was shaking just the same but for distinctly different reason. The Uchiha was determined not lose. Again! Hatake just wanted to show off, he was sure of it!

Genma, immediately sensing the new presence in the training ground frowned. Snakes, huh. _How precious,_ he thought. Genma gave a small grin to Kakashi, liking the hunt set before him. Kakashi just shook his head and simultaneously, they separated into different directions.

Kakashi sped through the training grounds silently, idly reminiscing the time that he had fought against Zabuza and he then wondered whether or not the mist-ninja was being forced to kill against his comrades yet...

Anko snarled. "Where are they?!" She wondered where her snakes were. Her teammates seeing her look of frustration, heightened their concentration even when they were full of nerves. Most had never gone through such a confusing exercise.

Genma kept silent, his senses open and his mind displaying the location of his opponents like shining beacons. These green genin hadn't even learned how to properly hide their chakra, and to a somewhat chakra sensitive Genma it was very easy to find them. Hell he could have found them by sound and smell alone. _They make a lot of noise,_ he observed. Genma's eyes hardened as he finally came upon his target. He threw a volley of shurinken towards Ibiki and Raido, the two genin immediately snapping into action as they swiftly deflected the oncoming attack.

"Shit!"Raido cursed. He stole a look towards Shiro and found the boy looking forward, trying to find the source of the attack.

"Where is he?" Shiro looked around, trying to find any signs. Raido just scowled but he grunted as a foot kicked him back away from Kagami-sensei. Raido righted himself at the last moment. Beside them, Kagami-sensei watched with interest as they tried to fend off the attack.

Shiro, hearing a whisper of movement, immediately threw a volley of shurinken. However, he was surprised to hear a yelp of pain that distinctively sounded like Obito. Shiro was surprised, having thought that it would be someone else.

Genma suddenly lunged out in front of them, in perfect range of their vision. The smoke seemed to finally start to dissipate as some clarity returned to the field.

"What are you doing?!" Raido asked incredulously.

"To engage three opponents to one..." Ibiki's eyed narrowed, his face reminiscent of a glare that would become well known for its ferocity in the future.

"Are really that confident?" Shiro asked, eyes locked on Genma.

Before them, Genma said nothing instead letting his actions do the speaking as he reached the last of his immediate supply of shurinken and kunai. The other genin dismissed them.

"You're going to need a lot more than that!" Raido lunged forward as he tried to sweep Genma's legs from underneath them however he failed as Genma easily evaded it. He was forced on the defensive, however as both Ibiki and Shiro came at him on opposite sides as they worked in tandem to try to take out the would-be tokubetsu jounin.

Genma bent back as he evaded the blow to his torso by Ibiki. He turned his head to the side as he missed a blow that was aimed at his head and instead swept by his ear. He grabbed on tightly to the arm, using the weight and momentum to throw Shiro onto Raido.

Shiro gave a sound of surprise as he was sent through the air. Raido's eyes widened and he dully registered the impact he made as he hit the ground, Shiro groaning all the while. Ibiki withdrew more weapons, summoned from a series of scrolls and Genma was reminded of the strong shinobi that he became in the future, that had the nerve (of steel) to call the Akatsuki's leader his equal through pain.

Genma spun on the ball of his feet as he spun a kick towards his last remaining opponent. Ibiki blocked with his forearm as he surprised Genma with his speed and was slightly chargined as he made the mistake of underestimating the younger counterparts of his future comrades. Ibiki landed a strong hit that took the air out of Genma and that was sure to leave a nasty bruise later on.

"These kids are really getting into it." Kagami-sensei noted as he stood back to watch the exchange of blows.

Genma grunted as he he forced Ibiki into close combat. It was a close call, but that was only because he was holding back. It was the only way that he and Kakashi would have gotten a challenge otherwise. _Now's my chance!_ Genma thought, as he locked onto Ibiki's fatigue like a shark to the scent of blood.

Genma forced Ibiki near Shro and Raido as they were barely recovering and when Morino was near enough, he pulled back his hands as hard as he could. The three genin were confounded as they yelped in surprise as they found themselves forced together, near invisible, metallic ninja wire dug into their skin and forced them still lest they risk being cut.

"When did he get ninja wire?!" Raido said, slightly hysterical.

"Seriously?!" Shiro groaned.

Ibiki merely heaved a sigh.

Genma wanted to laugh but he forced it down. It wouldn't do as they might take it the wrong way. He sighed wearily as he approached the still standing Kagami-sensei. The teacher raised an eyebrow at him but said nothing as Genma stripped him of his flag.

Before Genma turned to leave, he bowed minutely. He straightened up and left quickly, leaving the others to stare at him in confused silence and some awe.

Ibiki stared after Genma's back for a while, but he gave a nod. Seeing this, Shiro and Raido exchanged looks that said much. They turned their attention to the ninja wire, trying to free themselves from their bonds.

Genma returned to Kakashi's side. The young Hatake was in a fight of weapons with the future master swordsman, Hayate. Kakashi was using a kunai to block the cutting edge of Hayate's own kunai. Each time the two met each other's hit, there was a shower of glowing sparks and the sound of reverberating metal. Sensing Genma approach, Kakashi ducked close to Hayate and into his defense. He kicked the genin toward Genma who threw him easily away from his team.

Hayate was sent skidding across the ground.

Genma and Kakashi held eye contact for what, to Minato, seemed like an eternity. It was barely but a few scant seconds in reality as Anko gave orders for Kurenai and Aoba and her to engage in a somewhat shoddy coordinated attack.

Kuranai tried to trap the two into a genjutsu but found her efforts in vain as they easily released them. _It should have at least slowed them down!_ Kurenai thought, in shock that her attempt failed.

Aoba's hands sped through signs as fast as he was able. He breathed in deeply and Genma immediately knew what he was about to do. Without a word, Kakashi retreated as Genma stepped up.

" _Katon: Endan!_ " **{Fire Release: Fireball!}** Aoba exhaled and he released a great fireball that radiated an immense heat.

At the same time, Genma released his own jutsu. " _Suiton: Teppoudama!_ " **{Water Release: Liquid Bullet!}** He exhaled and he spat out a great sphere of water that was just slightly larger than Aoba's fireball.

As the two met, they canceled each other out and the field was once again obscured as a hot cloud of steam billowed outwards.

"Fuck!" Anko yelled. "Stay close, Aoba and Kurenai!" She frowned.

Kakashi huffed as he gripped the last of his weaponry. He sped towards them but he stopped as he sensed an approach. He caught the slight sent of snake, dampened with the smell of water and steam. They slithered towards him at an incredible speed but as they tried to bite him he merely caught two.

There were four.

The other two lunged at Genma but he caught them. He made sure to treat them carefully, not wanting to injure them. Wanting to calm down their angry hissing, he bathed them in his chakra as he tried to convey his intentions and feelings. Kakashi seeing this, caught up what he was trying to do. It was what jounin-sensei's did to calm down their genin. It was often used when their students first come into contact with Killing Intent.

Kakashi did the same, and was vaguely surprised that it did work. He gently settled the two snakes around his neck and shoulders and they slithered more comfortably into the folding of his clothing, seeking warmth. Genma gave a small huff of mirth, as his own snakes did the same.

The steam cleared up significantly as a strong breeze swept into the clearing. They stood side by side as two genin leapt towards them, intent on bringing them down.

All the while, Orochimaru watched. His face remained free of emotion as he stood with his arms crossed. It was curious indeed, the skill that these two genin displayed. They appeared to him, based on his observations, that they were clearly at least low to mid-chunnin.

Minato's eyes narrowed as he easily caught sight of his student and his new friend. Honestly, he felt proud that they had gotten as far as he had but he felt worried for the ramifications that would surely follow. Obito would no doubt be less than pleased and though Obito had grown as a shinobi, it was clear to him who would win the fight. It was a confrontation he was dreading and he could only hope to talk reason to the quick-tempered Uchiha. He was normally happy and all sunshine but when it came to the Hatake... He grimaced at the thought of it.

"Kurenai go left! Aoba right!" Anko came directly towards them as she saw Hayate standing once more, this time coming behind the two genin. Anko's team surrounded the two. They stood back to back, their stances at ease and ready to attack at a moment's notice.

 _Hmph._ Anko concentrated, never taking her eyes off her opponents as she finally received a clear view. _It's always the same with these two!_ She thought. She brought her hands together as she flashed through seals. " _Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu!_ " **{Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu}**

Aoba came towards them, his eyes hidden behind dark glasses. Kurenai came forward with determination shining in her eyes, looking much like the bloody red of the sharingan.

"Now!" Anko yelled and she breathed out. The ferocious roar of the mighty dragon that she breathed out, was impressive to even Kakashi. The dragon sped towards them and they were forced apart.

 _This is it!_ Kurenai thought, as she let out a war cry.

The Hokage watched intrigued and impressed. He wasn't so surprised at the skill the young Hatake had showed but what really did surprise him was the skill that the other young genin showed. Kakashi was a prodigy that hailed from a very powerful clan that was known for unique charkra and fighting prowess. However the other...

"Who is the other boy?" He asked and Shikaku immediately answered.

"Chouza's kid. His name is Shiranui Genma. Not much is known about him, from what Chouza's told me. He's a pretty secretive kid and a loner at that." Shikaku crossed his arms as he watched the genin clashed. "It's about to end." He noted.

The Hokage turned his attention back to the fight. He hummed as he idly blew rings of smoke. _Shiranui Genma, hmm... Surprising, indeed._

Kakashi and Genma separated.

The dragon passed by them and its immense heat burned their skin and seared their flesh but they easily ignored it. Kakashi was ready to finish this fight, wanting to get home as soon as possible and give himself time to think.

He narrowed his eyes as a high kick from Kurenai sailed over his head. She gazed at him determinedly though it was slightly marred from the look of frustration on her face. He narrowly dodged the slice of a kunai, very nearly tearing through his clothes. He panted, pretending to tire. _Need to put on some type of show at least,_ he mused. His hands twitched minutely at his side. His kunai was long gone.

Kakashi jumped in the air at a speed that surprised Kurenai and Aoba. He flew towards them as he aimed a kick towards Aoba who was forced to defend himself as he tried to defend themselves. He winced as Kakashi's attack hit him, knowing they would leave a bruise later. He found a small opening and Aoba lunged at it like a starved dog to food, he parried Kakashi's attack with his own.

Kakashi saw the attack heading straightforward and he sidestepped just in time to let Aoba sail past him, right onto an oncoming Kurenai. They tumbled down together and Kakashi's hand flew through seals. He slammed his hands to the ground as he gave a muttered, " _Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu._ " **{Earth Style: Headhunter Technique}**

The ground sunk beneath Kurenai's and Aoba's feet as they scrambled to try to get out but the harder they struggled the more they sunk. They gave cries of alarm as their bodies sunk until only their heads remained out of the Earth. They tried to free themselves but it was no use. They were effectively contained.

"Damn it." Aoba muttered as beside him, Kurenai cursed. She just knew that she was going to need to train a lot more.

Kakashi allowed himself to sag in relief. They were a step ahead to freedom. He glanced towards Genma's direction and he could see the faked fatigue as he fought against Anko and Hayate. He knew Genma would never tire out so easily, not with the intense training they had done before, though it had yet to reach their previous levels as before. That wouldn't happen until they had some more time.

He gazed around the field and he could say, if he was asked, that he wasn't in the least surprised to find Obito glaring furiously at him. The Uchiha's team was the last one in the field, the only one left standing. Kakashi could already see the disastrous confrontation ahead and he figured he'd leave Genma to fight the young Uchiha. He didn't want to make it any worse than it already was.

 _Was Obito like this before?_ He wondered as he watched Genma smoothly ducked under Hayate's slightly choppy slices. Anko snarled as she tried again and again to bring down Genma. Genma misstepped and he grunted as she forced him back a few feet. Anko didn't stop. She continued her barrage and Genma just barely dodged, a sheen of sweat forming over his skin.

Suddenly, just when Hayate and Anko thought that they had a chance to bring Genma down he forced them away from each other. They stopped themselves and they lunged again but it seemed, to them, like Genma had found some strength as his movements suddenly changed. He used his momentum to his advantage and suddenly they couldn't land _any_ attacks on him. Many times they thought they'd land a hit but Genma just minutely dodged them. They felt pain and when Anko felt numbness sweep down her arm, she cursed savagely which caused many to wince at the sheer vulgarity.

Genma hurriedly tried to finish the fight. He landed hits to Hayate's shoulder, arm, and torso and soon he was forced to let go of his weapon. Genma gained a strike on his calf and Hayate yelped as he crashed to the ground. Anko threw herself at him, determined to go down fighting. Genma's fist impacted her chest and she was forced to the ground groaning.

"Ugh. Fucking. Assholes." She wheezed as she clutched her chest and Genma didn't say anything just looking at Kakashi. He raised an eyebrow and Kakashi shook his head. Genma huffed as he turned to Minato, only to be caught off guard by his absolutely beaming and almost 10,000-Guy-watt smile.

"Congratulations Kakashi!" He said as he gazed proudly at them. "That was some fight, I have to say. I don't think I've ever seen anyone your age last as long as you two have." He stated.

Kakashi just shrugged. "Training." That was all he said as he untied Minato's flag who's smile calmed down from looking like a proud mother and more like a proud sensei, which was very nearly the same thing. "Genma."

Genma chewed on his lip as he gazed across the field. "Way ahead of you." He muttered. His hands clenched into fists at his side. He felt tired, not physically but mentally. This day has been tedious and honestly, Genma just wanted to go back to the days where he and Kakashi were just training and away from all the others. He wanted to forget about their looming responsibilities and everything else... _We can rest until the war is over and the war isn't over until Madara and Kaguya are dead._ He thought as he ignored the throbbing from his body when he had allowed himself to be hit and from where he had underestimated some of the genin. It wasn't a mistake he was likely to repeat.

Kakashi came up to him as he handed him a kunai that he'd picked off the ground. Genma searched his pockets until he came upon a senbon. He sighed happily as he chewed on the senbon, a metallic taste filling his mouth all the while.

"Masochist." Kakshi muttered as he dodged the almost instinctive punch. "Ready?" He asked, his voice flat.

Genma didn't reply, letting his actions speed for themselves as he ran across the field with Kakashi following at his heels. He didn't let up on his speed, which was what to Chouza, about mid-chunnin.

"Straight for the kill." Inoichi muttered as Minato joined his side along with the rest of the sensei's who had been 'disqualified'.

Minato gazed ahead worriedly, wondering how this was going to end. Well, he already knew how it was going to end. _Explosively_ , he thought sarcastically.

Minato's worry may as well have been written all over his face for all the supposed calm he looked. "Don't worry Minato. It won't be that bad." Inoichi tried to reassure the other but Minato just looked at him.

"Worried? I'm not worried." He tried to defend himself.

Shikaku, Inoichi, the Hokage _and_ all the other senseis' just gave him a flat look. Minato fidgeted minutely but he gave under their stares. He looked away from them, turning his attention to the field instead. "Asses." He muttered.

They laughed.

Kakashi dodged Setsuna's feeble attacks and he was reminded suddenly of Sakura, back when she had been a fangirl and her talents were merely on written paper and not in the field. _Fangirl_ , he thought in distaste as he frowned. _I hate fangirls._ He thought, not approving at all.

Kakashi quite easily won his fight as he landed a hit on her back and was sent with into an undignified mess on the ground as she yelled at him in outrage. "Hey!" She shouted, her face red and splotchy in anger. She got up and Kakashi let her hit him. Her stance was simply horrifying to look at, full of so many openings and glaring errors that it made Kakashi slap his face in frustration.

"I'm a very important person you know! My father is a part of the civi-" She started but Kakashi already knew where this was going as he glared coldly at her.

"Shut up. I don't have time to waste on you. If this is going to be how you represent this village then you might as well ended here right now, because at rate you're going the only thing you're ever going to accomplish is getting yourself killed." He snarled at her, unable to hold his rage. They were at war and here she was acting like this was some sort of joke, like she was so much higher than them. It was undignified and dishonorable. She brought shame on the title of kunouichi (sp?) everywhere. How she made it this far he'll never know.

Kakashi turned away from her, uncaring of her stupefied and cowered stare. Kakashi watched, instead, as Genma fought against Obito and though Obito _had_ meant a lot to Kakashi before, he was instead cheering for Genma. While it was true that Obito had caused him a lot of grief and had influenced him immensely, Kakashi had come to accept and mourn Obito's death in the future.

It was different, looking at him now as he was. He didn't identify Obito as the happy-cheerful and the most un-Uchiha he had ever met but instead as the serious and somber Uchiha he had met in the future, the one who had been so angry at the world... _It's changed,_ Kakashi thought sadly but with no small amount of relief, _maybe now I can just restart... but something tells me it won't be that easy._

"Stay still, damn it!" Obito snarled, as he kicked and punched trying to futilely hit Genma.

Genma snorted. "Now that wouldn't be much fun, now would it?"

Obito got angrier. Was he being taunted? He gave a cry of frustration as he tried again and again, in vain, to hit Genma. He got angrier the more he failed and Obito didn't notice when his anger began to cloud his mind and affect his fighting but Genma certainly did.

The tokubetsu jounin didn't say anything, of course. He frowned in distaste but every shinobi had to take advantage of whatever opportunity there caught Obito's forearm and threw him bodily over his shoulder. The Uchiha was sent rolling on the ground but had managed to roll to his feet, in the end. The Uchiha speedily began flashing through hand-seals.

Genma immedietly knew that it wasn't going to end well as he sensed the dangerous amount of chakra that the Uchiha put in.

"Wait! Obito-" He raised a hand, trying to warn the Uchiha but he was merely given a look of extreme distaste.

Obito breathed in. _Anyone who's friends with Bakashi,_ has _to be just as bad as him!_ He breathed out and released the buildup of chakra. " _Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!_ " **{Fire Style: Grand Fireball Technique}** A massive, and absolute scorching ball of flames formed in front of the Uchiha at a size that was absolutely massive.

It moved at an astonishing speed considering it's size and Genma had but a few moments to remove himself from its trajectory.

Kakashi seeing this, very nearly gave a cry of alarm but instead he choked it back. His grey-blue eyes turned to steel and he barely controlled himself and stopped from interfering.

At tthe side lines, Minato watched with alarm. Had Obito done it deliberately or had his emotions gotten the better of him?! _Obito! What are you thinking?! This was just supposed to be an exercise not a fight like this!_

Orochimaru watched as the flames passed Genma at a range that the Sannin was sure would leave some degree of burns. He frowned slightly as Genma threw his hands out in front of him, as if to protect something. _The boy shouldn't have done that._ The Uchiha was interesting to see in that he had managed such a technique but it was downplayed by his irrational behavior and lack of professional behavior.

From where Chouza was standing, he couldn't see much. The Akimichi only saw the great and uncontrollable spiral of flames. "This has gotten out of hand." Chouza stated, his face serious.

"This was certainly a telling event." Inoichi said, a frown marring his face. "This shows us how much work we have ahead of us. We cannot allow our future generations of shinobi to be this divided, especially with the war and it lasting god knows how long."

Beside him, the other teachers nodded in agreement. The genin, hearing this, had the decency to look apologetic.

"Look! Genma-san made it out okay! Though it looks like his clothes might be a bit burnt..." Rin pointed out as she squinted, trying to see his exact state.

Genma indeed did look burnt. His clothes were singed and black in some places. He could have gotten away but he had been torn between that and giving away his true speed, which inevitably would have lead to questioning. He had, after all, already shown that his skills were beyond that of an average genin. If they questioned him, they would also inevitably question Kakashi and he didn't want to subject his friend to that. They'd had enough of interrogations in the future, some absolutely horrendous...

Genma shook his head as he focused his attention to the disappointed looking Uchiha. It only served to make Genma angry. He gritted his teeth and before the Uchiha knew it, a strong punch hit his face and a loud snapping sounded out along with the Uchiha's cry of pain as he sprawled ungracefully on the ground.

Genma said nothing. He had no words to say, no words to describe the chaotic mess of emotions. He walked over to Mozu-sensei, who stood silently knowing that she was not to interfere. He retrieved the flag silently and quickly enough that she hadn't noticed his ,angry, red and irritated skin.

Mozu nodded at him and he gave a nod in acknowledgement.

Genma sighed as he turned to leave and caught sight of Kakashi looking at Obito with what Genma would say was disappointment. Kakashi looked up, sensing a his gaze and nodded his head to Orochimaru where he stood with his arms crossed. Genma nodded at the silent question.

Kakashi waited for Genma to reach his side before they walked together, side by side, to Orochimaru. They said nothing to each other as the silence between them spoke much. They had long ago learned to read each other very well. They walked slowly across the field before they stopped at a respectable distance from Orochimaru, knowing that crowding the Sannin was a bad idea.

Kakashi and Genma simultaneously bowed respectfully to the Sannin, but not so much as to seem like they were trying to suck up the man. They both retrieved their conquered flags and held them out, Genma with the arm that whose burns weren't as noticeable.

Orochimaru's gold eyes bore into them, as if looking into their soul and his gaze cold as the Land of Snow, but neither Genma nor Kakashi dared to break their gazes nor to show their apprehension, that didn't come from fearing the Sannin but so much as from wondering weather their attempts to sway him would work.

A small smile that wasn't a smile so much as a twitch of his lips crossed his face, but bothe Genma and Kakashi caught it. Neither reacted to the small revelation nor when Orochimaru gathered their offered conquered flags. They nodded respectfully and followed Orochimaru when he moved to stop in front of the Hokage.

The Hokage said nothing for a moment, idly smoking his pipe. After a few moments, he smiled.

"Well then, it seems we have our winners." The Hokage stated, his voice strong. "Hatake Kakashi and Shiranui Genma."

* * *

READ A/N:

don't know about this chapter. Some things might not make sense or the characters might seem different or overpowered, IDGAF. This is fanFICTION! This isn't supposed to make sense, other that my fighting scenes SUCK but this was my first attempt at such at battles.

I finally have a chapter.

Review I guess but DONT BOTHER IF YOU'RE GOING TO FLAME.

I don't really know how the genin were when they were young. Oh well, I haven't watched every episode there was but I'm not going to focus on that.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ugh, flamers I swear. Just Ugh.

Anyway moving on.

* * *

 _Previously, on ANBU:Rewind_

 _"Well then, it seems we have our winners." The Hokage stated, his voice strong. "Hatake Kakashi and Shiranui Genma."_

There was a moment of silence between the jounins who stood off to the side. They looked at each other, each having equal looks of relief that the exercise was finally over. The whole ordeal had been stressful for the senseis, seeing as not only did the exercise fail but there was a gurantee that there would be some animosity as a result.

The Hokage took out his pipe as he glanced towards the Jounin Commaner who met his gaze and the Hokage gave a nod. The scarred Jounin Commander nodded in understanding as he stepped forward, Inoichi and Chouza standing at his sides on a show of solidarity.

"Hatake Kakashi. Shiranui step forward." He called out, his face calm and his form relaxed. He watched as the two genin did as they were told, both of them strangely solemn as they did so but the Nara couldn't help but notice that they both stepped towards him at the same time, their movements seeming synchronized down to the movement of the arms. They almost seemed like mirror images of each other. The Nara discarded the thought as he concentrated on the task ahead.

The Nara could say that he was disappointed though he couldn't say that he _hadn't_ expected it on some level, he just didn't _want_ to think that it was going to end the way it did. These genin were the future shinobi of Konoha, they were going to be the future protectors of the village and if they couldn't even see past their own pride and selfishness to work with one another then he feared for the village.

But what choice did they have? On some level it wasn't their fault. The war was pushing them to graduate students from the Academy much faster and they were hurrying up the process much more than they'd like. They needed to in order to compensate for the loss of the shinobi in the field. It was something that couldn't be avoided. Fresh, green genin were being sent out into the field and they would come back with a haunted look in their faces as their dreams and delusions of a what a shinobi was shattered right before them as they witnessed the real horror of the battlefield. Some of them, most of them, didn't come back at all.

By doing this, the Nara was hoping that he could spare some of them of this fate or at least help prepare them for it so they wouldn't be so badly off.

The two shinobi off to the side came up forward to him and some of the genin could only look on. Some of them had looks of frustration and there was even some anger, but what was most common was the wearied and tired looks.

Kakashi looked at the Nara patiently and Genma could only look around a bit as he tried his best to relax his form a bit. He couldn't help but remember his last fight with the Uchiha, the scenes flashing in his head repeatedly. What the Uchiha had done had angered him and as much as he tried to rationalize that perhaps he was wrong, even though a voice in head told him that he wasn't, he didn't want to think about the _implications_...

"Now, then." The Nara, started. "The purpose of this exercise was to expose you to the idea that they or others, meaning other shinobi, will one day be your future comrades. You were to work with each other, strengthen your teamwork, and build relationships with others so as to optimize your strength. You were to get out of your comfort zone." The Nara sighed for a moment. "And many of you did get out of your comfort and reacted horribly." The Nara said bluntly.

The Nara turned to look at Kakashi and Genma and he idly pointed a hand in they're direction. "These two are the winners. Not only did they retrieve every single flag but they executed the mission perfectly." The Nara said, the praise in his voice evident to only those who knew the sound of it.

Obito scowled from his where he was standing behind the crowd of genin. His face was a multitude of bruises and there was blood staining his skin a stark red. His eyes were burning with anger and jealousy as he watched the two genin get praised, as they got congratulated. It wasn't fair. He almost defeated Genma, right before the bastard sneaked up on him... Just remembering made him all the more mad. If he had defeated Genma then he would have gotten chance to challenge Kakashi.

"Do you know what you all did wrong?" The Nara asked calmly, which frankly frightened some of the genin. They would have preferred to have the shinobi yelling and angered as then they would at least would have had some inkling as to what the Nara was thinking.

The genin glanced at each other uncertainly and some of them nodded, but regardless they said nothing. It made Shikaku sigh inwardly in frustration. He turned to Inoichi and a single glance told the Yamaka all he needed to know.

"Let me tell you what you did wrong." Inoichi said, not feeling the slightest bit guilty. It was necessary that they saw the errors of their actions, it was important for them to _understand_. "First of all, when many of you bickered amongst your selves as to who would be in what team. This was to build relationships amongst each other and regardless wether you know them, dislike them or any other reason they are your _comrades_. It didn't matter who was going to be chosen."

The Yamanaka stared sternly at the genin before him, his eyes boring into each and everyone of them, causing many to look away. "Many of you began off the wrong foot. You let your tempers get the best of you and acted in a manner that was not befitting a shinobi at all. This caused a great deal of you to make mistakes and cloud your judgement." Inoichi stopped for a moment as he looked at the notes that he had written down. "It was only when you were engage in battle did some of you truly began to work with one another and that. Is. Not. Acceptable." Inoichi emphasized.

"Although you began to work together, it was simply not enough and entire teams of genin were taken down under the onslaught of two shinobi, two incredibly gifted shinobi but still two shinobi regardless. There will be instances where a shinobi will face an opponent that is stronger than them in battle, but where there is a will, there is a way. Had the teams truly incorporated teamwork, they would have been a lot stronger and with careful coordination and planning, they would have been capable of a great deal more." Inoichi heaved a great sigh. "I've decided that it will be your teachers who will inform of you of your performance."

With that Inoichi stepped back, letting the Hokage take the lead. "Not only did Hatake Kakashi and Shiranui Genma work together in exceptional teamwork but they also displayed a great skill in battle." The Hokage turned to the two genin in question and a small smile formed on his face. "Congratulations, you two. You will be informed of your prize at a later date." The Hokage turned his attention to the other genin, giving them an encouraging smile. "I recommend to expanding your horizons One should never limit themselves and instead seek out new avenues to explore."

With that said, he turned to the senior shinobi. "It was an entertainig day. Thank you for this informative activity." The Sandaime left the clearing, leaving many to look at him in his wake.

"It's been a long day." Shikaku muttered and he turned to regard the jounin senseis' who were gathered together. "This was an interesting day but now we need to take care of the genin." He said as he took in the numerous injuries that they held.

By this time, however, the genin were congregating in their usua teams. Many moved with a great deal of discomfort, with groans and sighs of pain coming from many.

Kakashi and Genma, however, stayed where they were. They ignored the chaotic aftermath with ease and instead focused their attentions to asses their inventory and injuries. Both of them had gained a number of superficial cuts, which was necessary since they were trying to _not_ arouse suspicion and coming unscathed from a battle against many shinobi, prodigy or not, was suspicious. Their clothes were in a state of disrepair with numerous rips and tears decorating them and stained with dirt, blood, and a great deal of other things.

Genma idly took a moment to mourn the state of his clothes. "This is going to cost money to replace." He muttered as he picked at the tears and rips.

"That's what your concerned about?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow as he quickly identified all the injuries that Genma held, including the ones that many others wouldn't have noticed. "You need to get those injuries looked at."

"Speak for yourself." Genma replied as he pointed at the other. Kakashi didn't even have the decency to look repentant, the bastard.

Off to the side, the more senior shinobi observed the two. The other jounin sense's gave Minato an impressed look and the Namikaze looked a bit puzzled at the looks he was getting.

"What was your secret Namikaze?" Kiragi asked with arms crossed and an expression of curiosity on.

Minato frowned. "Secret?"

Chouza chuckled as he realized what it was that the others wanted to hear. "They want to know how they improved so much." Chouza said, nodding in the direction at the two shinobi in question. "Honestly, don't ask me either." Chouza said, seeing Mozu about to question him as well. "I wouldn't know either. In fact, I'm curious how they even got to know each other but for all I know they could have been friends for all this time and we'd just never known it." Chouza shrugged. "Genma's a pretty secrative kid."

Shikaku gave Cohouza an inquiring look. "What do you mean?"

"Is he as solitary as Kakashi?" Minato asked, his eyebrows furrowed and a contemplative look on his face.

"I mean, he got along well enough with the other two and he'd even help them with their training if they asked him but I don't really know a lot about the kid. It's not that I haven't tried to get to know him better, it's just that Genma's rebuffed all my attempts and I respected his privacy."

Minato nodded along, remembering all the times that Kakashi acted in a similar manner. There were times that the Hatake preferred to be alone and the Namikaze had respected his wishes although hehad hoped that one day the other would be more accepting of others.

"It seems like the other brats like them better now, though. Or hate them. You really can't tell with kids these days." Kagami muttered the last bit.

They turned to look at the genin and sure enough, they were gathering around the two. They didn't seem all that happy about the attention however or simply didn't care. Most of them had impressed looks on their faces and many held a contemplative look on their faces.

"What the fuck was that Hatake?" Anko yelled, not minding the looks thrown her way. It wasn't like she cared for their opinion anyway. Kurenai was a good enough friend anyway and Ibiki didn't seem that bad either.

Kakashi shrugged. "You'll have to elaborate." He said bluntly, his tone cold.

The purple haired girl frowned. "I mean how the hell did you get so damn strong. Did you and Shiranui get extra training or something? And since when did you two get so buddy with each other?" She demanded, not remembering a single instance in which she'd seen the two together.

Genma gave a sigh of annoyance. "Training. That's how we got better. And us knowing each other isn't anyone's business." He said, his tone leaving no room for discussion and he silenced any arising questions with a glare. "And besides, don't you all have something better to do?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Rin asked, a frown pulling at her face.

Genma turned toward her, barely holding back his annoyance. He could feel his skin start to feel uncomfortable, a tightening sensation stretching across his skin that left him feeling all the more agitated. "Shouldn't you be thinking about what you could have done better?" Was all Genma said as he turned away from them. He walked to his sensei, eager to leave.

"Chouza-sensei." He murmured softly as he gained his teacher's attention. He couldn't help but remember the time, as Pain had invaded their vilage, the Akimichi's body broken and battered among the desolate remains of their village.

"What is it Genma?" Chouza asked, concerned as he could see now that he was up close to the genin, that there were injuries on his student.

"I'm leaving." Genma said bluntly.

Chouza raised an eyebrow as he eyed his student critically. His student looked like he was in a bad state but then again so did all the genin. Genma had battled numerous opponents. "Why do you want to leave so quickly? You have injuries. They should be treated and I was just about to suggest that we all go out to eat." Chouza said.

Genma shook his head. "I don't really feel up to it and I already had plans with Kakashi." He said.

"You had plans with Kakashi?" Minato repeated as he regarded the other with a look of awe. He still couldn't believe that Kakashi had made a friend of his own free will. He never thought that he'd see the day come, and honestly he couldn't really care how it was that the two had gotten to know each other. All that mattered to him, was that Kakashi wasn't so alone anymore.

"Yes." That was all Genma said before his attention was stolen by said person they were talking about.

Kakashi didn't say anything, merely inclining his head and Genma nodded in understanding. He turned to the two jounin. "I have to go." He muttered as he strode past them to retrieve his belongings. The young genin did so swiftly and he was soon by Kakashi's side.

"We almost forgot." Genma muttered to Kakashi who gave an inquiring look. "Snakes." He said quietly before a look of understanding came to Kakashi's face. They changed their course to Orochimaru's direction who was standing off to the side of everyone else, observing the ongoing events with a critical eye.

The Sannin eyed their approach but said nothing as yet again they stopped a respectful distance away from the man. He watched, gold eyes impassive, as they dug through the fold of their clothes and the Sannin felt a minute surprise flash on his face as he saw great, exotics snakes emerge.

They coiled around their arms, forked tongues tasting the air. There was an exclamation of shock in the clearing and Anko was standing at their side, pointing an accusing finger towards them. There were two colored as dark as the night and the other two were colored a stark white and all had blood red eyes that glinted with a dangerous light.

"There they are!" Anko suddenly appeared beside their side, a look of indignation on her face. "You took my snakes!" She accused, pointing a finger at them as she did so.

"We took nothing. They stayed and we merely provided a safe place for them." Kakashi said and he offred no further explanation as he offered the snakes to the Sannin who regarded them with an elegant raised eyebrow. Both Kakashi and Genma gently placed the snakes on the ground to release them but they coiled stubbornly tight as they slithered back into their clothing.

"What did you do to my summons?!" Anko yelled, horrified as she saw that they held on steadfast.

"For the last time, we didn't do anything." Genma sighed but he turned his attentions to far more serious matters. "Orochimaru-sama, thank you for working with us. It was an honor." Genma said, his voice low but he was heard by others regardless. "I am unsure what to do with the snakes however." He mused out loud as one of the snakes slithered around his neck and rested its lithe neck in the juncture of his shoulder and neck. It's hissing tongue tickled slightly as it brushed against his skin and he smiled slightly at the sensation.

"Keep them with you in the meantime." Orochimaru stated and they could see the seriousness and the underlying threat in his face. "Treat them well. They will go away on their own violation." He said calmly.

Kakashi nodded along his words and with a murmur of "Orochimaru-sama." they made to leave the clearing.

They _were_ going to leave had they not been intersected by an angry Uchiha. His eyes blazed with anger and he held a look of extreme agitation. "You!" He snarled as he pointed to Genma who merely raised a mocking eyebrow.

"Me?"

"Shiranui Genma! Who the fuck do you think you are?" He said scathingly. "I almost fought Kakashi if it hadn't been for you! You come in like your some type of bigshot when no one even knows you!" Obito said scathingly, the anger in him welling up to an unbearable point. The blood on his face made him look all the more unsettleing. But he noticed immedietly that Genma didn't even react to his words which served to annoy him all the more.

Off to the side, Minato heard the disturbance. He frowned as he noticed the genin watching uncertainly and they made no move to interfere. Minato was going to but he was stopped by a hand om his shoulder. Chouza squeezed his shoulder as he shook his head.

"Genma would get angry if you interfered." Chouza said quietly, looking like he wanted to interfere just as much as Minato.

"Why?" He asked curiously.

"I don't know. The last time I tried to help him when he had a problem he got angry. I tried to ask him about it but he never answered me. He just said that it wasn't anything against me but he didn't really elaborate more than that." Chouza replied as he stared at the unfolding stuation in front of him.

Minato frowned, reminded of his own student. There was no doubt in his mind that Kakashi was very independent. He accepted help when it was only really needed and beyond that he preferred to face things on his own. Minato would like to think, that Kakashi could come to him for whatever problem he had.

Beside them, Inoichi and Shikaku stared impassively. The others by their side said nothing, merely keeping an eye on the situation.

Kakashi frowned in distaste at the way Obito was acting. His earlier thoughts were becoming more and more reinforced as Obito acted all the more different than he remembered. He couldn't help but hate the way Genma was being insulted, hated that his friend, who went through the horror of war with him was being demeaned in front of everyone, no less-

"You're an orphan! No one would care if you'd disappeared!" Obito snarled, hands clenched into fists.

"Obito!" Rin gasped as a hand covered her mouth in horror. Others held similar reactions as her but there was also a few that were nodding _along_ the Uchiha.

"Tell him Obito!" The girl, Setsuna, yelled. There was a vindictive look in her eye as she smiled at the Uchiha which only served to encourage his temper and made him act without thinking.

"If it hadn't been for that asshole, I bet that you wouldn't have even gotten as far as you have! And who the hell even wears a bandanna around their head? Are you hiding something you fucking freak?" Obito said.

For a moment, Minato could only gape in disbelief at the words that were coming from Obito's mouth. What was wrong with the Uchiha?! Where was the Uchiha that wanted to be Hokage? _Obito what's gotten into you?_ , he thought worriedly. _Why are you so angry?_

"Obito-" Kakashi started but stopped as Genma held up a hand. He gave a stare to the other but Genma merely shook his head. He watched as Genma resumed his stride and he walked past the Uchiha with an impassive look on his face. Kakashi stood still for a moment before he followed the other.

"Where are you going?!" Obito yelled. "Are you afraid, you coward?!" He mocked and suddenly Genma stopped.

The ex-ANBU shinobi could simply not believe what it was that he was hearing. This was simply _astounding_ to him but he also could not help the feeling of rage that welled in him. Obito had nearly _killed_ him and he were a lesser shinobi then he would have. Obito felt no remorse, he could sense it. He could fucking see it and now he had the gall to call him a _coward_ , to call him weak?! Genma had faced a great deal of unspeakable horrors and battles and he had survived a war that had changed everyone and everything about it was seared into his memory. To be called a coward when he had sacrificed everything in the name of his village and for those that he cared...

Genma turned around and for the first time since the others had seen him, they could see emotion clearly on his face and it was _frightening_. His eyes were cold and there was a look of complete serenity on his face. "You know what, Uchiha?" He said, his voice low and threatening and just the sound of it had many of the genin backing away. "You have no room to talk." He said as he advanced towards the still Uchiha.

"You don't get to ridicule _me_." He pointed a finger towards the Uchiha, his steps slow. "You don't get to feel angry. _You,_ " He snarled, "don't understand what I did to get as far as I have. I gave my _blood_ , sweat and fucking tears, you piece of shit, to get to where I am now." Genma said, his mind flashing to his father. He hadn't thought about the bastard in _years_ and now he was because the damn Uchiha's words hit far too close to home, reminded him of all the insults and abuse he had faced at the hands of him. "You don't even know what you did wrong today now did you?" He laughed as he roamed his gaze towards the others who all looked away from him, not being able to meet his eyes.

The Uchiha's face reddened. "Shiranui don't eve-" The other started but Genma interrupted him.

"Shut up." He hissed, the snake around his neck hissed menacingly. The snake that was hidden in the folds of his clothing emerged and it coiled around Genma's shoulder. It made Genma look all the more intimidating. "You lost that damn fight and you know it. You let your temper get the better of you and because of that it clouded your judgement." Genma said bluntly as he ran a hand through his hair, removing his bandanna while doing so. His brown hair rested limply against his face and his fatigue became all the more apparent. "You know why we won? It was because me and Kakashi worked together. All of you could have been stronger than us and it wouldn't have mattered because none of you would have had the decency to put aside your differences and work together." Genma laughed humorlessly.

"Genma." Kakashi rested a hand on Genma's shoulder and he blinked. Kakashi shook his head.

The would be tokubetsu-jounin shook his head. _What am I doing? Why am I giving him the time of day and arguing with him?_ "What am I doing?..." Genma muttered to himself as he rubbed his temples, a pounding headache forming. "It's not like any of you give a fuck anyway." He muttered.

He turned away from the Uchiha and he didn't turn back, even when the other began to angrily spout more insults that reminded far too much of his father. He hated this, hated that this happened in front of the others no less. Kakashi walked beside his friend, offering silent support and Genma could only give a nod in thanks.

They left quickly, with the gazes of many boring into their backs.

As soon as they disappeared from view, Minato descended on Obito in a rightful fury. "What were you thinking?!" Minato said, a look of anger and resounding disappointment on his face. "Why would you say such horrible things Obito? This was about building relationships not _ruining them_!" He reprimanded and he only grew angrier as he saw that Obito didn't even have the decency to look remorseful.

"Why wouldn't I? They just piss me off so damn much!" bito yelled his hands twisting in his hair, his look of rage never faltering.

"Why would you hate Genma, Obito? You just barely remember him!" Rin reprimanded as she gazed sternly at the Uchiha. "You don't know him." She repeated.

"He was with Kakashi, that's reason enough!" Obito defended.

"Kakashi is your teammate Obito! You can't let this petty rivalry go on any longer! How can I send the team off on missions if I can't expect you to get along?" Minato said, his head shaking. He didn't want to do this but he had no other choice. "You're going to apologize to both of them Obito." He said with finality.

"But, sensei-" Obito protested but he stopped under Minato's stern glare.

"You're going to apologize Obito. I mean it." He crossed his arms across his chest. "Everything that Genma said was true. You did let your temper get the better of you Obito and ou said things that were pretty horrible Obito, which were uncalled for. If you're going to be a shinobi Obito then you need to get your act together." Minato said with a sigh as he rubbed a hand on his face in tiredness. "In the meantime, you're barred from C ranked missions and higher. You're going to stay in the village until I think you've learned your lesson." He said.

Obito looked grudgingly resigned. He muttered darkly under his breath as he turned away from his sensei. What the hell? This day had gone to crap the moment he walked into the damn clearing. He should have done better in this damn exercise but if it hadn't been for Kakashi and that other wannabe... Obito growled.

Orochimaru could only wonder how it is that the Uchiha had passed as a shinobi. The way that the Uchiha had fought was... average at best and he didn't even have the Sharingan unlocked and the Sannin doubted that even with the aid of the doujutsu. It said much about the skill of the Uchiha. At best with its aid, he'd get a physically enhancement but it would be wasted on the boy as he'd most probably utilize it ineffectively.

"Anko." Oroshimaru called and in a second, his student was by his side. "I'm leaving. I've wasted enough time here. Work on what you failed." He said and Anko nodded at his words, a look of adoration on her face.

"Yes sensei!"

Orochimaru made a move to leave but he was blocked from leaving by Minato. The Namikaze looked at the Sannin with a look of contemplation and the Sannin idly wondered what it was that the other was thinking about before he discarded the thought.

"Can I help you, Namikaze?" Orochimaru asked, looking unimpressed.

"I wanted to thank you." Minato said, his face softening slightly as he smiled at the Sannin.

Orochimaru slanted his head to the side a bit, his gaze boring into the blond and Minato withheld the urge to move uncomfortably. The Sannin gave a curt nod. "I have no need of your thanks Namikaze." the Sannin walked past the onlooking jounin without a glance.

"Joyful fellow, that one." Inoichi sighed.

The Nara said nothing beside him. He had a pensive look on his face as he gazed after the Sannin.

Chouza, noticing this, turned to him. "Is there something wrong Shikaku?"

Te Nara gave a hum. "Other than this entire exercise and ordeal?" He said seriously. He turned to the Akimichi, his mouth set into a firm frown. "Are you going to go talk to your kid?" He asked and at this the other sense's perked up curiously.

"And you Chouza? I mean the Uchiha said some pretty hurtful things..." Mozu said, her face turning slightly red as she realized what she said. She gave an apologetic look to Minato. "Sorry Namikaze..."

"No, it's fine. It is the truth after all." Minato sighed and he briefly wondered, why this all happened. Just when he thought that there could have been some progress made this happens. Briefly, he wished he had still been away on a mission just so that he wouldn't have to deal with all of this but they were his students... He just couldn't leave things the way they were now.

"No." Chouza said simply as he ignored the looks of shock that the others gave him. "As I said before, Genma wouldn't tell me anything if I asked him. Even for something like this..." He sighed. "I want to help him I do, but I'd like to have faith that Genma would come to me if he needs to."

"In the mean time," Inoichi cut in, " I believe that there should be a re-evaluation of some of the genin and look into the matters of the Academy." He said, casting a sharp look to Setsuna who was looking very indignant and was regarding Anko and Kurenai with a look of distaste.

"There could be interference in the Academy if they're letting students like that graduate." Kagami said thoughtfully. "Setsuna is the daughter of a Council member. There could have been bribery or things of the like and this may very well be the first case of many."

"This is a serious matter and it'll warrant a lot of investigating..." Shikaku dragged a hand across his face tiredly. "Troublesome..." He muttered. He turned to the genin. "Think about what you learned today. You're all dismissed!" He ordered.

The genin looked at them for a moment before they nodded. They gave their farewells and they began leaving the traning ground.

"I guess I'll see you guys around, sometime then." Minato said.

"Where are you going Namikaze?" Shikaku half turned to him. "We were planning to get a bite to eat. You guys can come with, if you want." He offered to the others who gave sounds of agreements.

Minato shook his head at the offer. "Sorry but I was going to go check on Kakashi and then go check on Kushina. Thank you for offering though." With a salute, he left the clearing.

* * *

Genma would have gone straight to his empty apartment had it not been for Kakashi who herded him wordlessly to the Hatake compound. Genma idly petted the snake around his shoulders as he stared ahead vacantly.

They entered the compound the compound without a word. Genma moved straight to the bathroom after he removed his sandals at the entrance. He grabbed a few towels from where they were laid and gently placed the snakes on them after he coaxed them to unwind from around him.

Genma sighed after a moment and he stood still in the silence of the bathroom. He clenched his hands by his side for a moment, wondering why he had let the words of the Uchiha get to him. Sure they had reminded him of his bastard of a father, but the insults fell from the lips of a _child_. The Uchiha was years younger than him even if he didn't look like it but still, he had gotten so _angry_. There was a war going on, just beyond the borders of Konoha and this _brat_ cared more about petty rivalries than trying to actually to be a competent shinobi.

He pushed the thought away. He as drained of his anger and rage and now, in the silence, he could only feel empty and hollow. Genma shivered and he mechanically removed his clothing, being careful not to aggravate his wounds too much.

"Genma." Kakashi was at the doorway and he held what looked like a med-kit in his hands. He a look of vague concern on his face as his grey-blue eyes took in the numerous bruises, cuts, and the red hue to a large portion of Genma's skin.

Noticing the look, Genma gave a half a smile, his lips quirking up a bit. "It's fine, Kakashi. You know that we've gone through worse." He said, his tone deceptively light.

"That doesn't mean that you have to endure this." The Hatake pointed idly to his wounded torso as he began to take out the various supplies that he would need. "Today was a long day and it... could have gone better."

Genma snorted. "We have shit luck, Hatake." Genma stayed silent for a while as he let the other help dress his wounds.

Kakashi pressed lightly against Genma's left flank. The skin looked an angry red and was looking very irritated. "How does this feel?" Genma made no sound whatsoever.

"Painful." Genma said, his voice steady despite the increasing feeling of tightness on his skin. He closed his eyes without realizing it and he gave a sigh as he felt the cooling sensation of cooling salve being applied.

"You haven't broken anything. Other than some bruising and a few cuts that won't need stitches... The burns are just first degree burns but had you been any closer to those flames..." Kakashi trailed off.

"It's fine." Genma opened an eye to look at the Hatake. "If you weren't here I bet I'd be at my apartment all alone and brooding, so your're useful for something huh?" He teased, a small smile on his face as he nudged the copy ninja with a foot.

Kakashi rolled his eyes. Kakashi efficiently cleans Genma's wounds, lathers a healthy amount of salve on his burns and neatly wraps the white bandages on his torso. He's careful to not wrap them so tightly that they inhibit movement or cause discomfort. The shinobi was silent as he went through the movements, his mind working furiously as to what to do next and contemplating the events that happened. _What about Minato-sensei? What will he think about all of this? He saw what happened, just like all those other shinobi... Damn it._ He gave a silent sigh.

"Don't overthink it, Hatake." Genma says after a moment. "There was no way to know how things would end up being affected." Genma sighed, glancing at the snakes. He smiled as he saw that they were coiled tightly around one another, so much so that it was hard to discern where one began and another ended. "We can't control these things, Hatake, no matter how hard we might try to. As for the Uchiha..." Genma trailed off, a frown forming on his face as he stared ahead towards the mirror. The person reflected... was in a horrible shape admittedly, but it looked worse than it felt. Purple bruises were blossoming, some of the skin was an irritated red and shining from the medicine applied, and bandages were seeping into a light shade of red, ever so slowly darkening.

"I honestly could give less than a damn about Obito right now." Kakashi said bluntly. Back home, many tiptoed around the subject of his former teammates, Obito and Minato-sensei most of all. It was true, it had shaken him to see them alive and well again but he wasn't about to break down and cry, not if he could help it and because it wouldn't help anything or anyone. "I mourned them since they died, accepted what happened, and I've moved on. Obito made his choices." Kakashi's eyes narrowed as he stepped in front of Genma.

The tokubetsu-jounin blinked at him, staring straight at the other. "Hatake..."

"It's fine." Kakashi said, a tone of finality in his voice.

Genma stared at the other for a moment longer before a small smile formed on his face. "If you're sure Hatake." He gave a small laugh. "You know, we should really invest in my idea of building a home base."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "You mean the tree house?"

Genma nodded, amusement in his eyes. "Yeah. I mean it doesn't have to be tree house or anything but it can be a cave or something. We just need a place to go hide out or something, train away from others and all that. We could even add seals around the perimeter so we won't be detected or if there's intruders. You know, the standard works."

"You put a lot of thought into this." Kakashi moves towards the sink and washes his hands, staring for a moment at the pink tinged water and hands. "It's not at bad idea actually. The Forest of Death would be the perfect place to build it." He mused.

Genma hummed, gingerly putting back on his shirt. "We should have a stock of supplies; kunai, shurinken, wire, senbon, windmill shurinken, bandages, everything." The Forest of Death was the perfect place for their base. It was a place full of danger with exotic plants and animals that could kill in different, creative ways. The forest was also saturated with natural chakra, many believing that it was due to the Shodaime's Mokuton. It was also because of that chakra that the animals and plants were all the more dangerous. The chakra enhanced everything in the forests. Animals were bigger and harder to kill and the fauna was more carnivorous and deadly, often more poisonous than not.

"That reminds me." Kakashi took off his own shirt, gently setting aside the snakes that left the warmth of his skin. "Are you going to try to get a summoning contract?" He eyed his wounds for a moment. There wasn't much to treat, only a few bruises scattered across his torso and a few cuts here and there. Nothing too serious, at least to him anyway.

Genma wordlessly stood, moving towards Kakashi to help return the favor of treating his wounds. "A summoning contract?"

"Yes. We know where they are now."

"The contract for the tigers are in the forest, as well for the one for the falcons I think." Genma searched his memory, trying to remember the contracts that had been unearthed during the war. There were many that had been found but they hadn't been used as there weren't many that knew about them and there weren't that many that were deemed worthy, of the few that had tried to be contracted.

"I have the summoning contract for the wolves." Kakashi put in. The Hatake clan has long held a contract with the wolves, almost since the clans founding. They were a pack that protected one another, that held dangerous instinct for those that they deemed a threat and a strong urge to protect those that they claimed as 'pack'. Kakashi never took advantage of the contract, preferring his ninken but know he was debating on signing. His ninken had been loyal to him and he cared dearly for them but he didn't to involve them in this war, in this dangerous mission. Besides, he didn't think he could see them after seeing them be viciously torn apart during the war.

"Then there's also the contracts for the crows and we might just be able to get the contract for snakes." Genma said, staring at the snakes that were now coiled together. He turned Kakashi. Grabbing a clean towel and wetting it ever so slightly he began to help clean off the blood and dirt. "That is, if we can get Orochimaru to like us enough, but I don't think we'll be needing it." Genma muttered as he bandaged the few cuts that Kakashi had. He eyed his work critically for moment before nodding. "There. If you don't wet them or aggravate your wounds, you should be good."

Kakashi nodded and he turned to the snakes again. He offered a hand to the snakes with his palm up and once again, the snakes slithered up his arm. One of them coiled around his neck and another disappeared into his clothes. "I wonder if the snakes will return to Orochimaru." He mused, idly running a hand down the pale, ivory scales of the snake coiled around his neck.

"I wouldn't mind taking care of them." Genma said, his own snakes wrapping around him as well. He gave Kakashi a smirk. "They're great and I they're great for intimidation. It doesn't hurt that they'll probably stop people from approaching us to much and they'll keep their distance." The snakes hissed, almost in agreement and Genma gave a small laugh. "We should name them." He suggested.

Kakashi stayed silent for a moment. "Honestly, I can't think of any names right now." Kakashi admitted somewhat sheepishly.

Genma rolled his eyes but after a moment he gave a sheepish smile to the other shinobi. "Me too. Maybe we'll think of something later." He sighed and he blinked in confusion as a growling noise filled the air. "Are you as hungry as I am?"

Not a second later, Kakashi's stomach gave its own rumble.

"Well, I guess that answers that." Genma said, amused. "I can make us something to eat, since you can't cook for shit." Genma walked past the frowning Kakashi, his steps sure and betraying nothing of his injuries. The tokubetsu-jounin walked towards the kitchen and he went through the pantries and fridge without a care.

"I can cook." Kakashi half-halfheartedly protested. "Just simple meals."

"Yeah, simple meals with no flavor and bordering on burnt crisps." Genma muttered as he stared at the desolate shelves of the pantries. He frowned as he saw the sad state of the contents of the fridge. "You need to go grocery shopping, Hatake." Genma advised as he removed what few vegetables there were. _Egg, broccoli, some carrots, onion, chicken, and bell peppers. Everything else is bad._ He thought, squinting at some questionable contets that looked like they were bordering on hazardous.

"I don't come here often." Kakashi replied, taking a seat at the table.

"I can see that." He removed the items that he needed and set them on the counter top, smiling triumphantly as he spotted a bag of noodles. "Is yakisoba fine with you?"

"Can you make that with what you have?" Kakashi said, eyeing the small amount goods on the counter.

"For us? Yeah, this is enough." Genma grabbed his needed supplies and he began his work of preparing their dinner. It wasn't long when the scent of spices permeated the air. His skill in the kitchen showed clearly and he far surpassed what Kakashi could achieve in the kitchen.

It wasn't long that dinner was ready and Genma presented Kakashi with a bowl of yakisoba. Inwardly, Kakashi was somewhat impressed by the amount that was made. He didn't think that Genma would actually be able to make a decent amount with what he had, but he was proven wrong and from teh enticing aroma, it was tasty too.

" _Itadakimasu_."

Genma happily ate his food. He didn't even make a move to glance at the shinobi next to him to try to see his face. Kakashi had long perfected the art of eating and drinking his food all the while without removing his mask. It wasn't like he cared to see Kakashi's face anyway. He respected the man too much to invade his privacy like that.

Kakashi hummed as there was a figurative explosion of flavors in his mouth. He ate a bite and then another and so on, until suddenly his plate was empty. He stared somewhat mournfully at his plate for a moment.

Seeing the look on Kakashi's face, which to anyone else wouldn't have been much. Genma gave a chuckle as he took Kakashi's plate and he refilled it with food. "Here."

"Thanks." Kakashi muttered as he dove into his plate with a new gusto, taking a moment to savor the flavors.

"It's nothing."

They finished eating a while later, with little food left by then. Kakashi cleaned up after them, figuring it was only fair since Genma had cooked for them.

Kakashi was washing the dishes when there was the sound of a knock. He glanced at Genma who was seated at the table, his eyes trained on the door and his face wiped of emotion.

"Are you expecting anyone?" Genma asked.

Kakashi wordlessly shook his head. Kakashi had yet to set his seals around the compound. Normally, they would have prevented unwanted guests from appearing and they would have alerted him to any discrepancy. They would have also served as a barrier, only allowing those he keyed in entry. He moved towards the door and he frowned as he identified who was behind the door by the feel of the chakra alone. _What's he doing here?_ , he wondered.

"Minato-sensei?" Kakashi stared at his teacher, wondering what his teacher was doing at his doorstep. "Can I help you with anything?"

Minato gave a small smile to his student, a hand rubbing the back of his head somewhat nervously. He stared for a second at the snake coiled around his student's neck. He shook his head after a moment, deciding to think about it later. He had more important things to tend to after all. "Ah, I looked for you at you apartment but you went there. Then I checked at the training grounds, the other ones of course and then I even checked other places I thought you'd be... I didn't think you'd be _here_ , of all places." He stared somewhat concernedly at his student, wondering what drove him to come to the place where his father committed _suicide_ , the place his student usually avoided like the plague.

Kakashi shrugged, not really offering an answer to the blond. Minato sighed. "I wanted to check on you... Can I come in?"

Wordlessly, Kakashi opened the door wider. "Take a seat sensei."

Minato did as he was told. He glanced around him, taking in the sparse furniture and the lack of personalization. He resisted the urge to frown. Kakashi was hard to understand. He hid his emotions and he never let many get close to him, even the ones that _were_ close to him. It made him sad, but he could only hope that Kakashi would come to him for his problems.

"Sensei."

Minato blinked and he stared for a moment incomprehensibly for a moment at the offered cup of tea before his mind caught up with him. "Ah... Thank you."

Kakashi sat opposite of him, staring at his sensei unblinkingly. "What can I help you with, Sensei?"

Minato smiled at his student, fondness welling in him. Kakashi always tried to help him with whatever he could though it saddened him that Kakashi spent his time devoted to his work and not enough relaxing, not doing things that normal people his age did...

"I wanted to see you, Kakashi." He said softly after taking a sip of his tea. "Obito said some things that were unwarranted, to you and especially your friend..." He sighed heavily, a feeling of guilt settling in him. "I wanted to find him too, your friend Genma, but I didn't know where he lived. What Obito said looked like had hit him pretty hard and well..." He trailed off, an expression of worry on his face.

Kakashi stared critically at his sensei. Minato was just like he remembered, always worrying for others to the point that it was almost stifling if it wasn't for his honest intentions. The Namikaze had a charisma that attracted many, that made them love him and want to follow him to death and beyond.

"Honestly sensei, I don't really care what Obito says about me." Kakashi raised a hand as he saw Minato open his mouth to protest. "I knew that Obito has... issues when it concerns me and honestly I didn't help by egging him on before." He admitted, clasping his hands together.

"You mean you don't anymore?" Minato said curiously, wanting to know what changed. _Kakashi seems a bit different... Did Genma really change him that much? Just what happened in the time that I was gone?_

"I mean that I don't have time for our petty rivalry." Kakashi said sternly, surprising Minato somewhat at the intensity of his voice and the sharp look in his eyes. "I realized that there were more things at stake and that I couldn't waste my time so carelessly on such things."

"Oh, Kakashi..." Minato stared, concerned, and his tone sad. "I realize that the war is putting a lot of pressure on everyone, but that doesn't mean that you should change for it. Kakashi, I don't want you to lose yourself to this war." He said, his voice rising.

"It's not that sensei." Kakashi interrupted. "It's just that I want to devote myself to better things. Today, I tried to ignore Obito. I didn't say anything to him but we still had problems regardless. I saw that maybe, we can't be friends." Kakashi sighed. "I'll be his teammate, but nothing more."

Minato stayed quiet, his heart breaking at what was said. He closed his eyes for a moment before his eyes opened again, a look of understanding shining in their depths. "I- I'll respect your decision but I hope you'll change your mind one day and I hope that Obito will change too." He muttered the last part to himself but Kakashi's sharp ears caught it regardless. " I'll get Obito to apologize to you-"

Kakashi shook his head. "I don't want it, I don't need it and neither does Genma."

"But Kakashi-" He protested.

"It's fine, Namikaze-sama."

Minato blinked, staring at the still form of Genma Shiranui standing at the entrance to the living room. Genma stared at the blond in return, a small, tired smile forming on his face after a moment. He crossed the living room, sitting down next to Kakashi who gave him a small nod.

"Genma? What are you doing here?" Minato asked, his eyes darting between the two genin. _Is Kakashi really that close to him that he'd allow him on the compound?_ He thought, surprised and somewhat awed at the brown haired boy before his worry came back in full force. "Ah, Genma-kun, I apolagize for my student. I really don't understand why Obito acted the way he did. He's never like that, usually. Honestly, I didn't think that Obito was capable of that kind of anger."

Genma said nothing for a moment, looking away from the apologetic blond man. He didn't want to see him sad, looking like he did an unforgivable crime. "Namikaze-san, you don't owe me an apology, in fact I'd prefer if you didn't tell Uchiha Obito to give me an apology unless he offered it on his own free will. But, honestly, I could care less for it." Genma said, his tone cold. "The things he said were uncalled for but it just proved that the Uchiha has a long road ahead of him as a shinobi."

Kakashi agreed with Genma. Obito had a potential to become a great shinobi but it was undermined by his inability to control himself. If he had more dicipline then there was no doubt that he'd make a formidible opponent, as evidenced by the Obito who led the infamous Akatsuki, who faught alongside and against Madara Uchiha.

"Anyway, I was here with Hatake because we were discussing the training exercise." _Well, not exactly but close enough,_ he thought. "You know, what we could done better, what we need to improve on, discussing what the others focused on; their strengths and weaknesses..." He bowed his head slightly, his bangs casting a shadow over his face.

Minato stared at the genin for a moment. For a second, he could have sworn that a dark shadow had passed over the genin's amber-gold eyes. "Well, that's good and all, but don't you think you should be resting?" Sharp blue eyes took in their tired countenance and dark shadows beneath their eyes. "Both of you."

The two genin glanced at each other and in a span of a few seconds, an abundance of information and a conversation passed in the form of small gestures and minute facial expressions.

Kakashi turned to his sensei, a small bemused expression on his face. "Don't worry about that sensei. We can take care of ourselves."

Minato gave a sigh, wondering why he expected otherwise of that answer. Kakashi had an independent streak a mile wide and has had one for most of his life. He was a solitary figure, always doing so close yet so far away except for the few that he allowed near but still there was that small undeniable distance remained. "Well, I guess I'll take your word for it." He gave a small smile, "That reminds me, you should stop by once in a while. Kushina wants to see you. And on another note, missions will be slow for a while... Just until things are fixed but not too long, the war is taking a huge toll and we can't be out of the field for too long."

Kakashi nodded solemnly. "I'll see what I can do sensei." He offered before he turned to Genma. "Are you staying Shiranui?" He asked.

Genma shook his head. He had thought about it but he couldn't impose on the Hatake for so long. "No... I have some things I need to take care of." He said vaguely as he moved to gather hus belongings. He felt Kakashi's stare bore into his back and he resisted the urge to look over his back. Strapping his sword on his back, he turned to the other two. "Don't worry Hatake, we can train again as usual tomorrow." He faced the Namikaze. "Namikaze-sama." He gave a small nod.

Genma left a moment later without looking back and without a sound.

Minato stared after him, his face troubled. _It almost seemed... like there was something troubling him, regrdless of what he said earlier... The things Obito said would anger a lesser being._

"He's fine, sensei." Kakashi broke the silence, calmly drinking his tea.

"What makes you think I'm worried?" Minato asked.

Kakashi stared long and hard at his sensei, his face saying _Are-you-serious?_ without even making the faintest twitches.

Minato gave a small laugh. "I guess you know me too well, Kakashi." He stood up, slipping on his coat once more. "It was good seeing you Kakashi. Make sure that you rest long enough, I know that the training exercise had to wind you. And remember to stop by the house okay."

Kakashi nodded and he saw his sensei out. In the abrupt silence, he sighed and stared at the empty living room faced before him. Idly petting the snakes coiled around his face, he stepped into his bedroom and carefully placed them on the bed. He wasn't worried about them. They were hardy snakes and weren't so easily hurt and they wouldn't be likely to bite him, and even if they did, he wasn't worried. He had reflexes that were out of ordinary and he was always on guard.

He drifted asleep, surprisingly.

* * *

Genma sat on his bed, his back resting on the wall. His snakes were coiled together on a pillow next to him. He stared at the moon shining brightly in the sky and he wondered for a moment what to do.

He hasn't been with his team in a long time and it'd been longer since he worked with them. Gai had died early on in the war opening all of his gates and exerting all of his chakra in a battle against Madara that had devastated the land with their strength. It left his student to pick up the slack later on in the war who'd already lost Neji when he protected Naruto. Ebisu... well he didn't really know what became of him. He went missing during the war.

 _What am I going to do? Maybe, the first chance there is out of the village I can take it. That mission with Kakashi and Kannabi Bridge... maybe I can request to come along. It is an important mission after all. That bridge supplies materials that are needed to Iwa. I should tell Kakashi this later..._

Genma sighed and he shifted until he laid on his back. He stared at the ceiling for a long time and he didn't know when exactly he finally drifted to sleep.

* * *

Genma was awake, mentally that is. He stood in a familiar landscape that served as his mind that he'd come to know and remember. There was a roaring waterfall that ended in a pool of deep, clear, sparkling water. The sky was painted a deep black but the sky was lit up with the stars, almost surreal in their brightness, colored in varying shades of colors from a bright gold to dark silvery hue. There was a large rock formation that rose out of the center of the pool. Around it, floating in a lazy circle, was what looked like floating balls of bright light, almost akin to will-o-wisps.

He walked forward with a frown on his face as he stared baffled at the line that stretched across the land for a long distance. It was a divider and an entry to another land that he had no knowledge of and at the sound of footsteps he looked up.

"Kakashi?!" He said, a feeling of uneasiness surging in him. "What are you doing here?" He asked, his tone urgent.

Kakashi stared at Genma with an honest look of confusion on his face. "This is my mindscape he motioned behind him."

For the first time Genma got a real look at the sharp contrast of the lands. On the other side of the divider, laid a land that was covered by tall whimsical trees but there was a section that was cleared free of the fauna and made way for what looked like a stone floor that had, from what Genma could see, seals intricately painted on. Various torches were littered around in a circle, glowing with a bright white flame.

"This is strange." Genma muttered. "This is my mindscape." He motioned behind him, crossing his arms across his chest a moment afterwards.

"Could this be the work of a Yamanaka?" Kakashi wondered aloud, his face serious. "Or maybe Madara?"

Genma frowned. "It couldn't be."

They pondered what to do and they stood in silence for a moment. "Maybe this is the result of the time travel?" Genma offered hesitantly.

" _It was my doing."_ A new voice called out and they were on the defense instantly.

Genma and Kakashi weren't what their physical appearance made them out to be. They weren't the young genins that they had regressed to, but the older, battle hardened and weary shinobi that experienced war, their future selves from a doomed time. Kakashi dressed in black pants, his mask covering his face as usual, and a long sleeved black shirt. Arm guards adorned his arms that stretched all the way to his elbows and a protective, armored vest was strapped around his torso. Genma was dressed similarly, save for the shirt that was sleeveless. He wielded his katana with deadly ease and it glowed a dangerous and eery red. His headband was black and it casted an ominous shadow over his face and his eyes appeared more gold than brown, sharp with a calculating look.

To say the least they weren't expecting a figure dressed in long, white robes. Horns sprouted from his head between the graying hair. Black magatama stood out starkly from his clothes around his neck. Deep purple eyes that glowed with an infinite amount of power and radiated strength and on his forehead, a third eye stood out, the Mangekyou Sharingan. In his and he wielded a shakujo. He stood still and tall, exuding an aura of strength that far surpassed that of Naruto, Sasuke, and even Madara.

Kakashi and Genma stood baffled and in complete surprise.

The tall being gave a small smile, the deep lines on his face becoming more prominent. "My name is Otsusuki Hogoromo. I was the one to send you back in time and I did so for a reason." He said, his face wiped into a somber look. "I have a mission for both of you, Hatake Kakashi, Shiranui Genma."

* * *

 **AN:**

 **There may or may not be chances of OP'ed characters. Dubious chakra and explanations and abilities. I don't care.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

 **Ok, so I just realized that I got Kakashi's rank wrong but just pretend that he's been a chunnin all this time.**

 **BTW, I feel like this chapter wasn't as great as the others. I had a mental block, its why I havent updated in a while, but regardless I will try to finish the stories.**

 **Warning: OPness and ANNNNNNNNGSSSSTT and fluff(?)! and dubious facts. dont even look them up im making shitup.**

* * *

 _Previously on ANBU-Rewind:_

 _The tall being gave a small smile, the deep lines on his face becoming more prominent. "My name is Otsusuki Hogoromo. I was the one to send you back in time and I did so for a reason." He said, his face wiped into a somber look. "I have a mission for both of you, Hatake Kakashi, Shiranui Genma."_

* * *

 **-xXx-**

* * *

There was nothing that could have really prepared them for this. It was as unexpected as the notion of time travel, which as it happened, shouldn't have been so surprising but had it happened to Naruto and Sasuke, it would have been more understandable considering that they were Asura's and Indra's reincarnations.

The two shinobi stared at the Sage for a moment before they regained their composure.

Genma blinked and then he shook his head after a moment. "Otsutsuki-sama." Genma gave a respectful bow, which Kakashi followed. He was unsure as to what to feel, wasn't even sure if he was dreaming or not.

The sage smiled, his face warm for a moment before seriousness settled in. "There is no need for such formalities, considering that it was I that has inconvenienced you. It was my doing that landed the both of you in this situation but I cannot regret that decision considering that it was... a necessary sacrifice." The Rikudo Sennin said, his eyes closing briefly as his face flashed with remorse.

The two shinobi glanced at each other, their emotions hidden by reflex.

Genma took a deep breath, his mind still trying to comprehend the being before him. "What do you mean, Otsusuki-sama?" He asked, his voice steady despite the way that his mind was racing.

"You sent us back in time." Kakashi stated, his grey-blue eyes analytical. "Why? Madara was defeated, was he not?" The shinobi asked, his eyebrow furrowing as he shared a glance with his comrade.

They didn't exactly get to see the end of the war.

The Rikudo Sennin stayed silent for a moment before he opened his eyes, his otherworldly stare boring into them. "You must understand," the Sennin started, his voice gruff with emotion in a way that had briefly reminded the duo of the Sandaime. "The Fourth Shinobi War was won and Uchiha Madara was defeated but the ramifications of the war had far stifled any sense of reward. The war, however long it lasted, completely devastated the land and the life that inhabited it." The Sennin waved a hand and before their eyes their surroundings changed into a bloody and all too recognizable battle field.

Corpses littered the ground, all in various stages of recognition, and there wasn't an inch that wasn't stained red with blood. The ground was filled with holes and the like, with great fissures parting it. The numbers of dead were great but it may as well have not mattered, with the way the living walked and looked like the dead themselves.

"The Fourth Shinobi was ended at the hands of Asura's and Indra's reincarnations; Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke. The combinations of their enhanced techniques, of the Rasengan and Chidori, along with the cooperation of the others allowed for Madara to be defeated. This could not have been possible without the opportunity that you two had afforded them." The Sennin stated and before their eyes they could see the battle unfold as if they had been there themselves.

Sasuke and Naruto, both looking bloody and tired, both rushed at Madara with what could only be described as rage in their eyes. Behind them, the rest of their comrades looked desperate to end the battle. They assisted however they could, using the last of the dregs of whatever chakra they had to send an attack towards the insane Uchiha.

"Go for it, Naruto!" Tsunade roared as she hurled a monstrous boulder towards the Uchiha's path.

"Finish it!" Sakura cried, as she assisted her mentor.

And they did finish it. Shiranui Genma and Hatake Kakashi saw the last dying breath leave Uchiha Madara's body. All they could feel was grim satisfaction as they watched the Uchiha's body be burned to ashes, courtesy of Sasuke's _Katon Ninjustsu_.

"It was a long and hard fought battle indeed." The Sennin sighed, almost seeming to age before them. "The war had drastic effects on the land, the people, and even the animals. The war had completely decimated the land and it had soaked with the blood of the fallen for a long time. The corpses of those who died didn't help either, creating a festering land of disease, even though they tried to burn the bodies as quickly as they could... there wasn't simply enough time to bury them all. Not only that, but the survivors of the war suffered terribly." The Sennin said, his shadowed face making him look intimidating. "I'm sure you know what I mean. Such a devastating war..."

Genma nodded, remembering all too well the Third Shinobi War and his own experience in the Fourth Shinobi War.

War was a terrible thing, bringing destruction and misery in its wake. It had a great effect on the mind for those who faced its horrors and is what many lived with for a long time. It stole a person's sense of peace and made them unable to live the actions of a normal day to day life until it drove them back to the battlefield, where they either lived to fight another day or died. Although, fortunately there was help offered to those who sought it.

"They moved on eventually, but the damage that the war caused was staggering." The Sennin paused, his eyes faintly glowing. "You understand what I am saying am, correct?" He asked gravely.

Both Kakashi and Genma nodded.

"We must prevent that future, that future filled with despair. It is imperative that you two prevent the Fourth Shinobi War from happening, by any means necessary!" The Sennin ordered, his voice commanding and for a moment the two time traveling shinobi felt their breath being stolen from them by the sheer pressure of the Sennin's power. The Sennin slammed his shakujo on to the ground and a sound - almost like the sound of lightning and thunder - echoed and the mindscape around them started changing.

The ground started shaking and the shinobi shifted accordingly to keep their balance.

"What's happening?" Kakashi muttered, eyebrows furrowed and eyes sharp. He took in the changing mindscape and after what seemed like an eternity the shaking stopped. The shinobi's eyes roamed over the land before they widened at the new addition in their mindscape.

"What?..." Genma breathed behind him with astonishment. "What just happened?" He asked, eyes wide in surprise for what seemed like the first time that they came back to the past.

The new addition comprised of a majestic, ancient looking royal palace that loomed over them on top of a newly formed mountain. The newly added mountain sat atop the line that represented the division of the two minds.

"Hatake Kakashi. Shiranui Genma." The Sennin continued and commanded their attention with ease. The two shinobi reacted as they would to a superior and they stood tall and silent before the Sennin.

"Otsutsuki-sama." They bowed towards the Sennin, feeling it necessary. It was strange but considering that he was the being that granted them the great opportunity to stave off a war torn future, they felt it necessary to show a measure of loyalty, not that it was hard as it seemed that the Great Rikudo Sennin shared a resemblance to the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. That and he had been the one to bestow chakra humankind...

"Both of you will serve as my _champions_." The Sennin continued. "I have the utmost confidence that the both of you will emerge triumphant in this great mission although you will undergo many trials that at times will seem... impossible at times, but your strength and will is great. I chose both of you for a reason." The Sennin stated, his voice passionate and eyes alight. " I am asking for a great sacrifice, this I know..."

Both of the shinobi glanced at each other for a moment before Genma stepped up, a small smile on his face. "With all due respect Otsusuki-sama, we realize exactly what sacrifices we will be making." Genma said softly, but there was no disguising the sharp undertone. "We're well prepared to do anything in our power to protect our loved ones, even if we have to sacrifice our lives for them and sever our bonds, we will do so because we care about them."

The Sennin stared at the two shinobi for what seemed like a lifetime and they fought to not flinch under the stare. There wasn't anything quite like the presence of the Rikudo Sennin. They stood strong, however, unwilling to show weakness. Seemingly satisfied, the Sennin nodded.

The Sennin gave a small laugh, his voice gruff. "Yes, I couldn't have chosen better candidates." He said before his gaze turned towards the enchanting royal palace that loomed over them. "I do not have much time, so I will tell you what I can." The Sennin turned towards the two shinobi, once again giving them his full attention. "What I am about to ask of you is much, I understand, but I cannot let this go on. I am asking, the both of you, to become Jinchuriki."

At this, the two shinobi could not contain their shock.

"I am asking that you house the Biju." The Sennin stated, his face a picture of pure fury. "The Biju _cannot_ be contained. They are my children and they are an essential part of the world. They cannot, and _will not_ , remain as _tools of war!_ " The Sennin seethed. "Though they are my children, they are very necessary for the world to maintain its proper balance. Sealing them away was a mistake, a mistake that will surely be felt in the most devastating of ways if it continues on. Do you understand, Hatake Kakashi and Shiranui Genma?" The Sennin stared at them, eyes gleaming.

"Yes, Otsutsuki-sama." The two time traveling shinobi nodded and bowed.

"Good." The Sennin straightened, his expression stern. He pointed his shakujo toward them, his staff making a soft sound as it did so. "The Biju will be housed within your mindscape and no doubt their disappearance will not go unnoticed but that will not matter. I have no doubt that you two will be able to hide their presence well but I am sure that this is a secret that will not be held long."

Kakashi nodded, his mind racing. "The Hidden Villages will no doubt accuse other villages of their disappearances. This is going to be a blow to the strength of the villages." Kakashi intoned.

"And the addition of the Biju to us will no doubt change our chakra and our control. Its going to take a whole new level of training to get a semblance of control." Genma added, glancing towards Kakashi before he turned towards the Sennin. "With all due respect, Otsutsuki-sama, why are you storing the Biju here? Couldn't we just free them?" Genma asked, and the _even though the jinchuriki will die_ went unsaid.

The Sennin nodded at the question. "I trust that my children will be in good hands with the two of you. By dong it this way however, I can put the seals on towards your persons myself. My seals will not cause you harm in any way and they are much better than the flawed seals many of the Jinchuriki had. Also, I can summon directly here in this mindscape." The Sennin said, before his hands flashed with chakra.

"Here?! Now?!" Genma said, in disbelief.

Beside him, Kakashi's only Kakashi's eyes betrayed his feeling of shared disbelief and incredulity.

"Yes." The Sennin replied, his tone almost mischievous if it hadn't been for the serious look on his face. The Sennin turned and laid a hand between the divide of the two mindscapes and almost immediately black ink spread across the ground in a grand and elegant seal that spanned many, _many_ feet.

It took Genma's breath away. The seal was elegant by design and the way that it simply exuded power... It was _amazing_ and Genma would have loved nothing more than to study it. The seal was what he aspired his to be and perhaps given enough time, maybe one day they would be. The Tokubetsu-Jounin shook his head. _How is this my life?,_ he idly wondered as he watched the array shine with a brilliant light. He didn't dare close his eyes because when was there going to be another opportunity to see the Rikodu Sennin in action?

"This is going to be interesting." Kakashi muttered. He'd never really interacted with the Biju before, except for very brief encounters that left much to be desired. What he did know, however, was that he was going to approach the Biju like they were gods themselves, which in retrospect, they might as well have been. The Biju were very, _very_ ancient. They were beings of sentient chakra and they were forces of nature and adding the newest information that the Sennin had given them, they were very important keepers of the balance.

Kakashi could only hope that they didn't mess up because the fate of the world rested on them, and it was indeed, a heavy burden to bear.

 _The things one would do for their loved ones... It's no wonder that the Uchiha's greatest power and weakness is love,_ Kakashi thought as he fought to not buckle under the pressure of the Biju's chakra. He may have been one of the greatest shinobi there has ever been but he was still human and nothing could quite compare to the Biju's might.

The Biju materialized in waves of chakra bubbles. They varied in color but the bubbles steadily coalesced together until, suddenly, the towering forms of the Biju stood over them.

"Oh dear," Genma muttered before glancing towards Kakashi, "this is either going to go very well or very bad."

Kakashi sensing the look turned his attention slightly towards his comrade, although his attention didn't dare to stray much from the potential danger in front of him. "Genma?"

"Ready for this, Hatake?" Genma said, a slight smirk tugging at his lips.

Kakashi merely gave a slight semblance of a nod. "As ready as we can be." He replied dryly.

The immense pressure of the chakra threatened to bring them to the floor. It was very different than what they had experienced when they had fought alongside the Biju in the war. Kakashi hoped, however, that they'd be able to successfully earn their trust, not so they could take advantage of their power to but because he knew that the Biju deserved to be treated better instead of mindless beasts of chakra that many thought they were. Kakashi and Genma knew better now.

One by one, the great Biju formed starting from the One Tailed Beast to the Second and so on until finally, Kyuubi materialized with a ferocious roar and his tails lashing and swirling above them menacingly. Around them, chakra spiked with many emotions and the air was charged with tension.

 _They're nervous._ Genma thought, his brow furrowing at the feeling of the chakra around him. It was quite different from human chakra of course but he could still read it like he could of those of humans. It felt feral, on a grander level than that of the Inuzuka, and it felt like a swirling storm capable destroying everything that stood in its way. On another note, he could feel the warmth that it gave, the healing undertones that made his eyes widen in surprise and wonder.

 _Is this what Otsutsuki-sama meant? What he meant about balance?,_ Genma thought. _Can Kakashi feel it too?_ , he wondered.

 _They're different,_ Kakashi observed. _Just like the others are different, so are they. I wonder if this is because of our interference or if because we're in an alternate timeline altogether... so similar yet so different,_ he thought gravely, his mind flashing towards Uchiha Obito, his face an image of fury.

It was a harrowing ordeal to be moved from where one had spent what seemed like an eternity in. The Biju were quite surprised when they were taken from their prisons, at fist alarmed and thinking that it was an attack on their host. That was before they felt chakra that they hadn't felt in many, _many_ years. At the feel of it, the fight left them because why would they go against their Father's will?

The Kyuubi growled, the sound almost seeming to cause the ground to shake and it made both Kakashi and Genma wince slightly, Genma more so as it seemed like his senses were being overwhelmed. He felt off. Different. He wondered whether it was a side effect of defying time.

"Genma." Kakashi said lowly, eyeing his friend's pale face. He knew that his comrade wasn't someone that was easily shaken, especially not after what they had gone through. Genma wasn't afraid of the Biju, not anymore, and Kakashi knew that the both of them had a healthy respect for the Great Forces of Nature. There was something else bothering his comrade and he'd find out and nothing would stand in his way of helping his comrade.

As if sensing this, Genma turned to give the Hatake a small reassuring smile. "I'm fine." That was all that he said before they both turned their attention to the great beings before them, all Nine Biju and their creator Otsutsuki Hogoromo.

"My children, you stand before me after so many years..." The Sennin said, his voice tight with barely reigned emotion and commanding attention rightfully. "I'm afraid I do not have long in this plane. I have interfered enough with the matters of this realm." The Sennin closed his eyes mournfully, feeling his children's protests and objections.

 **"You must leave now?"** Kyuubi growled, saying what was no doubt on the minds of his 'siblings'. **"We have just been reunited!"** He said, his deep voice seeming to echo within the two melded mindscapes.

"I know it is... unfair." The Sennin continued, his apologetic but his eyes were hard. "All of you must understand that there are forces at work that seek to cause chaos and disturb the Natural Balance and Order. I summoned you here for your protection." He motioned with his shakujo towards towards the two shinobi who stood behind him, silent and unmoving.

 **"They have your mark, Otou-san."** Kokuou observed, his tails flowing behind him gently to an invisible wind.

Of course the two shinobi had not gone unnoticed. They were the first thing they had noticed as their chakra seemed to pervade through their surroundings. They held a powerful aura and they felt... different than any human they've encountered before. It made them slightly curious but the Biju weren't trustful of humans for rightful reasons but they held their Father's mark...

"That they do." The Sennin nodded at the statement, looking carefully into each of his children's eyes. He sighed and then he took a deep breath, as if to gain strength. "It is most imperative that you work together, my children. I _know_ you have been wronged my children and believe me when I say that those accountable will be punished." The Sennin said. "Your suffering has caused me pain and I do this in hopes that I can earn your forgiveness."

There was a great amount of shock and objections that erupted at that moment.

 **"Otou-san, no!"**

 **"There is nothing to forgive-"**

 **"There is a misunderstanding-"**

 **"Please, don't-"**

The Sennin held a hand up and immediately the Biju stood silent before him. There was a slight smile on his face. It warmed his heart to see that his children did not blame him for their suffering at the hands of ignorant humans, but still he felt responsible. His time was limited, however. Regardless of his limitations, he knew he had chosen well and knew that they would enact his will most perfectly.

Behind him, the two shinobi marveled at the way the Sennin commanded the Biju but he did it kindly, in a way that they knew that they followed him because the Sennin had their respect and their love as well.

The Sennin's chakra rose and it encased him an aura of visible power. He turned towards his two chosen champions, his expression one of utmost seriousness and solemnity.

"I trust that the two of you understand the consequences if you do not succeed in your mission. There is much that the rides on the success of your mission and I have no doubt that the two of you will do whatever is necessary to complete it."

"Yes, Otsutsuki-sama." The two time travelling shinobi bowed once again in respect for the great being before him.

The Sennin smiled at the two. He could feel their conviction and determination and he admired their tenacity. It reassured him that he had chosen his champions well. "Understand, that there is much to be sacrificed and I know that the two of you will endure torment unlike any other but the results will be well worth the rewards." He lifted a hand out and two scrolls materialized before him.

They floated towards the two shinobi and they took the offered scrolls with confusion.

"Already, change is happening." The Sennin nodded towards Genma who looked back with confusion in his eyes. "You are already experiencing the effects of what has brought you here and my gifts as well. No doubt, that your companion will endure the same. Of that, I have no doubt." He said and Kakashi simply nodded along with the statement. The Sennin turned back towards his children, a smile on his face. "I have not forgotten you my children. Know that I will always hold each of you in my heart."

The Biju made mournful sounds, sensing his impending departure but they were reassured by the love that they felt from him and his words. The Sennin wasn't one to lie.

"Please, my children, work with my two champions on their mission. It is imperative that they succeed." He said, the urgency in his voice evident. "They mean you no ill will." He turned slightly towards the two shinobi behind him. "Before I forget, your minds are melded together so that the strain of being the hosts to the Jinchuriki will not overwhelm you. The two of you, however, no doubt will feel a measure of discomfort and pain. It is unavoidable as I had already done what I could simply so that the two you could contain the Biju without their chakra without killing you."

Genma nodded at his statement. "Normally, its young children or newborn children that are made into Jinchuriki. Their chakra is more malleable." He said and the Sennin nodded solemnly.

"I must leave soon. You can find answers in the scrolls that I have given you." The Sennin turned to his children once more. "I love you all."

That was the last thing he said before he disappeared and the two time traveling shinobi suddenly found themselves disrupted from their mindscapes and instead in their respective rooms.

* * *

Genma fell off his bed harshly. The harsh awakening was jarring and he could already feel the effects of becoming a Jinchuriki. It was an odd thought but his mind flashed back towards a sunny blond with a penchant of turning enemies into allies. If Naruto could do it then so could they. It was going to take time to get used to his status but he'd make due.

"Man." Genma muttered and he shuddered, feeling his entire body start to ache. "The things that we do." He said as he stood on shaky legs only to lose his balance. He barely caught himself on his nightstand although he sent his belongings to the floor.

His breath hitched as he felt his chakra warring just beneath his skin with the foreign chakra. It hurt, _Kami did it hurt_. The Tokubetsu-Jounin gritted his teeth as he dragged himself in an unsteady gait towards the bathroom. He felt like he was walking on pins and needles and his head was pounding with such fierceness that he wouldn't be surprised if he started bleeding from his ears.

Shaky hands pulled at his shower curtain and he turned on the shower, uncaring of the temperature. He pulled at his clothes but as a wave of pain assaulted him he found that he didn't even have the strength to do so.

Wanting some semblance of relief, Genma climbed into his bathtub and sat still. He closed his eyes against the building pain behind his eyes. His arms gripped his legs and his head rested against his knees as cold water rained down like a storm.

He stayed in his bathtub, alone and in pain, for what seemed like an eternity.

* * *

Kakashi was enduring something somewhat like his comrade was. He had awoken to cold sweat drenching his clothes and he had unclothed himself in seek of relief. He laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling for a few moments before he dragged himself upwards, sitting with his legs crossed.

His body protested against the movement and he winced slightly against the spike of sharp pain in his stomach. He idly looked at it, almost expecting to find the array of a seal but he found nothing.

"I thought that there'd at least be a seal of some sort." The young prodigy muttered, eyes sharp.

The pain was expected, but regardless this was something unusual for him and it was trying even for him. The foreign chakra was very, _very_ unusual but he could at least distract himself from the pain. It made him wonder how Genma was handling the situation but at least he had the experiencing of going through something similar. When he had first received the Sharingan, it had felt like it was being rejected by his own body but after a few days he could feel his chakra settle.

He grunted as a wave of pain hit him and it almost felt like he was being burned from the inside out, which went at odds with him because he felt _very_ cold at the same time. There were goosebumps lining his arms and he could feel himself start to shiver almost violently. His hands clutched harshly at his knees as he tried to regain a semblance of control.

"Damn it." He took deep breaths and he hoped, in the back of his mind, that Genma was having a better time than he was although something told him that that was not the case.

"Genma..." His eyes trained out the window and in the direction of where he knew his comrade was currently residing. He wanted to go check on the other but he didn't even want to think of moving from his home until he had at least composed himself. There was high chances of someone taking one look at him and hauling him off to the hospital for a very unwanted examination. There was a chance that others might sense the foreign chakra of the Biju and he didn't want to take that risk.

It was a good thing then that Kakashi wasn't going to be likely summoned for a mission at the moment, not after what happened earlier. He could only hope that his sensei wouldn't come back for a check up.

He sighed deeply before he tried to clear his mind from his thoughts and feelings. He breathed in and out deeply, trying to find his center of calm. In a matter of moments, Kakashi was lost in his meditation and he once again found himself within his mindscape.

As his eyes looked around at his surroundings, he took note of the differences. He frowned as he looked at his torso, noticing the different feel of his body. No longer was he in his adult form of the future but instead that of his current younger Chunnin self. It made him wonder a bit but there were more important matters at hand. There were also other differences in the mindscape and he could see the towering forms of all the Biju around him. Their heads toward him, immediately noticing his presence.

They all moved towards him a grace that should have been impossible considering their towering forms, but he wasn't surprised. he would bet that there would be a lot about them that would surprise him.

He was almost tempted to withdraw his weapons but he withheld the urge as it would no doubt be seen as a sign of aggression and the last thing he wanted to do was anger the Biju. As the Biju surrounded Kakashi in a circle, he gazed back at the biju with hard eyes.

 **"Child."** Matatabi said, her voice gentle and gruff at the same time. Her eyes bore into Kakashi, as if trying to find something. **"There is much that is left to be known, but we will... cooperate with you, as it was Oto-san's wish. So say he, so shall it be."** She said sagely and the other Biju nodded at her words, even Shukaku and Kurama surprisingly.

 **"Don't look so surprised."** Kurama growled out, intimidating under his red gaze ad sharp teeth.

 **"You will have to earn our trust."** Chomei pointed out but it looked like she was... uncomfortable about something.

Exactly what, Kakashi wasn't sure, but he nodded in understanding anyway, bowing his head minutely towards them in respect of their power. "Of course, Shichibi-sama." They hadn't granted him their names yet and he wasn't going to ask for that privilege yet unless they granted it to him by their own violation.

The Biju stared at the human in surprise, some more so than others. No one had ever respected them in such a way. They had always been feared by the humans. They had only ever been used by greedy humans demanding their powers as if it was for them to take. It infuriated them because although there were humans that were at least somewhat worthy, as evidenced by their Otou-san's Champions, the human race was largely ignorant and power hungry.

Who was this _ningen_ who stared at them so respectfully yet looked so old and weary, almost seeming to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders? The one before them was clearly a warrior but there was something in his barely hidden tired countenance that made the most caring of the Biju want to hide him away, to protect him. It didn't help that he looked so young too.

 **"Hm."** Kurama stared thoughtfully at the _ningen_ before him, the words of the Sennin repeating in his mind. **"Kurama."**

Kakashi's eyebrows furrowed and he stared at the fox before him with confusion.

 **"My name. Kurama."** That was all that was offered before the other Biju followed in his footsteps.

They were all strong in their own right but Kurama held the most power of all them. They respected the fox as a brother and comrade and they knew that Kurama didn't give his name so freely to anyone, even with the encouragement of their creator.

 **"Hmph. Shukaku."**

 **"Matatabi."**

 **"Isobu."**

 **"Son Goku."**

 **"Kokuou."**

 **"Saiken."**

 **"Chomei!"**

 **"Gyuuki."**

Kakashi briefly wished that his comrade was with him at the moment for this occasion but he tried to brush off the fledgeing feelings of worry that were beginning. He placed a fisted hand on his chest as he bowed once again towards them. "Hatake Kakashi," he offered.

 **"Hatake-san."** Chomei addressed. **"If I were you, I would check on your comrade. He is not adjusting well."** She said and there was hints of sadness in her voice. Beside her, Gyuuki nudged her reassuringly.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked, his chakra reacting to his emotions and it appeared as agitated white chakra skirted by his fisted hands like lightning.

 **"His chakra is reacting to ours and it is trying to reject our presence."** Matatabi elaborated. **"It is not unusual considering that your chakra system is already developed but it is... changing currently."**

Kakashi couldn't help but widen his eyes in shock before they narrowed with coldness. He couldn't let his emotions get the better of him, not now when Genma needed help. "How is that possible?"

 **"Normally, our hosts would be young. At that age their chakra system is malleable and still developing so when they grow, they adjust to our presence and chakra."** Kokuou cut in, his voice serious. **"It is causing your friend pain as his chakra is warring against ours, although we are doing the best we can to help him. You are adjusting to it easier than he is."**

The Hatake's mind raced as he carefully processed the information being given to him. "Is he going to be fine?" He asked, looking at the Biju carefully.

 **"He will be fine, given time."** Chomei reassured. **"Had it been any other human they would have been destroyed by our chakra but you were chosen and blessed by the Rikudo Sennin. His seal allows for our presence here along with the fact that your minds are connected to remove the strain on your person. If your comrade were here, he could at least shield him from the pain but from what I can tell, he is handling the pain admirably."**

Matatabi nodded along with her sister. **"He will be fine."**

Kakashi released a breath he didn't know he had been holding before he nodded at them gratefully. "Thank you." He looked at the sky for a moment, noting the whirling dark clouds and hearing the sound of rumbling thunder and lightning. "I must go now," He said. He nodded towards them once again before he disappeared a moment later, as if he never been there in the first place.

The Biju stared at the spot where the human had been before glancing at each other after a moment.

 **"Am I the only one already liking them... against all odds?"** Shukaku said bluntly, surprisingly.

Grudgingly the other Biju nodded, except Matatabi and Chomei.

 **"Men."** Chomei muttered before she turned to leave towards her little sanctuary.

The Biju had been surprised when there had been little areas that had suited each and everyone of them among the mindscape. It was a nice surprise, considering that they were usually caged in deplorable conditions. It was a greatly appreciated comfort.

 **"Hm."** Off to the side, Kurama looked at his siblings contemplating. He chose to languish in the lush rolling hills of grass. It was odd to see his siblings once again after so may years and seeing them again... it was surprisingly nice. The Great Nine-tailed Fox found himself calmer and more at ease than he had in hundreds of years. He looked away from the sky as he sensed one of his siblings approach. It was Shukaku. It almost startled the fox to see the tanuki next to him and not leaving destruction in his wake, but then again Kurama would have been doing the same thing had it not been for the sight of his long missed Otou-san. For the first time in a long time, his anger had dissipated and he could see and think clearly.

 **"Shukaku."**

 **"Kurama."** Shukaku said, almost mockingly if it hadn't been for the fond undertone.

 **"Aren't you supposed to be destroying things?"** Kurama said and he almost, _almost,_ regretted the words as he felt his brother, stiffen.

Shukaku remained silent for a moment, staring at the expanse of land and sky before him. **"I'm not like that you know."**

 **"Please, Shukaku, you are the most impulsive and asinine one of us all."** Kurama said and as soon as the words left his mouth, he could feel Shukaku's chakra spike and the Kurama almost winced, knowing that at the moment such a thing would cause their hosts pain, one more so than the other.

Almost immediately, Kurama could sense his siblings approaching them in a hurry.

 **"That's not necessary,** _ **brother.**_ **"** Shukaku said, almost scathingly as he fought not to lash out at the fox. He loved his siblings but they had always seemed doubtful of him no matter his efforts to be closer to them. He had always been seen as Kurama had said, rash and impulsive, dangerous. It hurt Shukaku because he wasn't like that, _at all_. He had a different way of expressing himself but he had gone through things that his siblings had not.

The Biju had all been sealed away at one point or another in the face of human greed and ignorance but _none_ of them had gone through what Shukaku had. He had been sealed away with the most amateur of seals, seals that had torn his mind asunder and as well as his body. He had been sealed into a _godforsaken teapot_ and had been left alone in solitude that had nearly destroyed him. Bunpuku had been tolerable but each time Shukaku's chakra had been used, by himself or another, it had felt like his mind was once again being ripped apart. The seal was at fault and it had never been fixed and any attempts to modify the seal left him in a state of extreme, and sometimes constant pain.

 **"What is happening** _ **here?! Do you not know that our host is in pain?!**_ **It is not necessary to cause him more Shukaku!"** Matatabi hissed as she had sensed the animosity between Shukaku and Kurama even as far as she had been. Matatabi was angry and it was clear that she wasn't the only one.

 **"This isn't lucky** _ **at all.**_ **"** Chomei muttered to herself, as her wings fluttered agitatedly.

 **"Shukaku is just being sensitive."** Kurama scoffed, and this time, Kurama along with the others did wince as Shukaku's chakra spiked once again.

They could see at that moment the sky darkening to a pitch black. The wind blew erratically and its strength was increasing by the second. Lightning flashed and then there was a loud sound of the crash of thunder.

 **"Otou-san hasn't even been gone for an** _ **hour.**_ **"** Isobu muttered to himself as they worked to try to stabilize the erratic chakra of one of their hosts. He could only hope that they weren't causing the human _too much_ pain although he knew that that was a lot to ask for.

Shukaku growled loudly as his tail whipped around him in agitation. He stood to leave. All he had wanted to do was enjoy the presence of company once again but it was clear where he was not wanted.

 **"Where are you going!"** Matatabi hissed, her flames glowing brighter with her anger.

 **"Where do you think?!"** Shukaku tried to control his chakra, not wanting to cause more pain. It was hard to control himself but it was a very hard task seeing as he could still feel the spasms of pain in his head and he almost shuddered in remembrance. He moved forward, never looking back nor seeing the gazes of his siblings trained on his back. _**I'm so damn tired,**_ Shukaku thought, burying himself within the confines of the sand that surrounded him when he reached his own small home. It was quite away from the others and he thought that maybe, it wasn't a coincidence that it was so.

 _ **So damn tired...**_

* * *

Genma couldn't quite help the tightening of his hands around his legs or the gasp that he let out when he felt his chakra lash out within him. It hurt and it burned and he wanted it to _stop_. He thought that perhaps he wasn't quite meant to be a Jinchuriki but then again anyone could become one if they were at the right age. He was too old to become a jinchuriki and perhaps he was also affected by being mentally older than he really was. He didn't really know but what he did know was that Otsutsuki-sama wouldn't have made him one of his Champions or a host for the Biju if he hadn't thought him capable.

With that thought in mind, Genma reached out with a trembling hand to turn off the icy cold water that rained down harshly on him. His hand was trembling almost violently and he didn't know how much time had passed.

Idly he wondered whether or not anyone had noticed the disappearance of the Biju from their previous hosts.

He stood with much difficulty. His body felt heavy and he was shivering almost violently. He tried to get out of his bathtub with the only thought of getting to his destination. He succeeded only in falling to the cold tiles of his bathroom. His head pounded harshly and his vision almost blacked out with pain.

 _Are these symptoms even normal?_ He wondered as he gazed at the ceiling before him.

A loud hissing caught his attention and with much difficulty he turned his head to see his snakes slithering towards him.

"H-Hey." He croaked. "D-don't come near me." He shuddered. "It's n-not good for y-you." He said as he glanced towards his pale, blue tinged fingers.

He sat up once again. Regardless of his words, the snakes slithered around his neck stubbornly even as they hissed at the cold. Genma tried to remove them but it was futile as his own limbs refused to obey him.

He was absolutely miserable. He was cold and wet and he hurt, _a lot_. He was determined, however, as he gathered whatever strength he had left. _Why me?_ He wondered. _First that damned Uchiha and now this._ He gritted his teeth as he moved towards his window to leave. It was too much effort to leave from his door and out of his apartment building. He wanted to take a shortcut although he knew it wasn't such a smart idea considering the state he was in.

 _I need to get to Kakashi. Can't be alone right now._ Genma thought tiredly. Even thinking was getting to be much of a hassle. _I'll have to be careful and quick. I do_ not _want to go to the hospital but if I do get caught I'll just say no. They can't make me go. I'm an adult._ Genma reasoned before he gathered his courage to jump out his window, although not before closing his window.

Genma was almost sent careening towards the ground as his chakra wavered. He swallowed as he fought with his own chakra to get it to settle. He was dammed if he was going to be reduced to a damn genin that could't even control their own chakra!

As he landed roughly on a roof, Genma was sure he made quite the sight to see first thing in the morning. He was soaking wet, clothes sticking to his figure, he had dark bags under his eyes which betrayed his exhaustion, he looked pale with sickness and he was now shaking and shivering so harshly that his limbs jerked harshly with each movement.

Genma groaned, the sound seeming pained. He moved forward despite the pain, going from rooftop to rooftop to avoid the developing stream of civilians starting their day. There were other shinobi out, some just awakening or returning from patrol and the like. There were many that looked at him curiously and there were were many that looked again, as if they imagined what they'd seen.

Genma ignored them and continued on his way. It was hard however, as every step seemed painful even with his endurance. He might have had more tolerance had he had time to recover from the recent training exercise and ordeal with the Uchiha. Its certainly had been a trying week.

"Genma?" A voice called out and Genma almost stopped in his tracks before he chose instead to continue as if he hadn't heard his name being called. He recognized the chakra behind him quite clearly and it _burned_. Right now, his senses were going crazy. It was almost as if his sensor ability had been heightened to such an extreme point that everything around him registered quite harshly.

"Genma!" A different voice called out this time.

In response Genma put a bit more speed in his step but in the condition he was in and the fact that he was a _genin_ , meant that he had to hold back no matter how much he longed to just leave at a speed that would have left many wondering had they not been Might Gai or Rock Lee.

There was sound of footfalls and then the next thing Genma knew was that he was face to face to one Namikaze Minato, future Yondaime of Konoha.

 _Oh. Fuck._ Genma cursed and he couldn't quite stop the widening of his eyes for a brief second before he schooled his expression into something that didn't scream that he was in pain and in complete misery. _This stuff only happens to people who hang out with Team 7. Team 7 is cursed, definitely,_ Genma thought a tad savagely.

"Um, can I help you Namikaze-sama?" Genma asked politely because even though he was the last person he wanted to see, Genma would always respect this man.

A blond eyebrow rose and Genma fought the urge to twitch as he could see the familiar look in the blond's eyes that spoke much of displeasure.

"What happened to you, Shiranui?" Shikaku asked, stopping beside Minato.

 _Oh, motherfucker,_ Genma cursed in his mind. It seemed like everything and everyone was out for his blood. His luck has all but vanished and dried. If Shikaku was here it meant that Inoichi and Chouza weren't far behind either.

"Nara-sama." Genma gritted out and he almost winced at the sound of his own voice. It was scratchy and it was an effort to even be heard. It was if he had all but exhausted his voice screaming.

It seemed like there was a similar thought going through the minds of the shinobi before him. Shikaku's eyes narrowed, cold and analytic and Minato was frowning quite fiercely and it was sure a sight to others as it wasn't common for a man that was usually a happy individual.

Genma cleared his throat, trying to not sound like he was dying. "Nothing happened Nara-sama. I do have somewhere I have to be, however." Genma said, trying to not stutter with all his might but he couldn't help shivering. Normally, Genma would have regulated his temperature with chakra, but at the moment he was sure that if he tried he'd probably change it to a level that'd be dangerous for him.

"Genma! What in Kami's name happened to you!" Chouza said, his face one of great concern and Genma wished the ground opened and swallowed him up at that moment. "You look horrible!"

Genma sighed as his hands fisted and tensed to try to stop his body's erratic movements. The shinobi before him already knew that there was something wrong with him seeing as he didn't exactly look healthy. "Chouza-sensei, I'm fine." Genma reassured. A great sense of exhaustion crawled over him and he couldn't quite stop the shaking of his hands at that moment. "I just..." Genma muttered, trying to concentrate but it was a hard task to do. _I'm changintoomuch, toomuch,_ his mind supplied sluggishly.

"Genma?" There were hands on his face and Genma opened his eyes, wondering idly when he closed them. He was staring into blue eyes and he could only blink in response. "He's freezing!" Minato said as he hurriedly took off his flak jacket to remove his long sleeved shirt.

At that moment Genma knew that he wouldn't make it to his destination but he was dammed if he'd go to a hospital. With all the effort he could, he forcibly reigned in all of his chakra including whatever vestiges of Biju chakra that he could feel and sense. He knew it was unlikely that the Biju's chakra would be seen or felt unless it truly lashed out in high concentrations. If the chakra of the Biju could be sensed, then it was more than likely that shinobi would have descended upon Genma and Kakashi the moment the Biju were transferred but the fact that the seal and method used was performed by the Rikudo Sennin himself, it was unlikely that many could have sensed the power of the Sennin if he hadn't wanted to be sensed.

"We should take him to the hospital..." A voice put in and Genma vaguely recognized it as Inoichi's.

At the suggestion Genma protested, quite fiercely in fact.

"No!" Genma said, ripping away from the had that steadied him. He turned quickly to leave but there were arms holding him back before he could make it off the ledge of the roof. Genma couldn't stop his elbow from slamming into the person behind him as he slammed his feet on the person's leg as well, but his movements didn't have the strength to make them hurt enough to let go. It hurt and bruised but it wasn't enough.

There was the sound of a pained grunt and the grip around him. "Genma calm down! You're fine! You're not going to the hospital! It's okay." Minato said, his hold around Genma strengthening as he heard the Gennin repeating the same thing over and over again and he was quite sure that the Gennin was having a panic attack.

It was true. Genma was having an attack of the kind that he hasn't had for _years_ , not since the time that he lost Raido and Gai in the war and maybe he was overdue for one. Of course, it had to happen in this _exact_ moment. His heart pounded harshly in his chest, his pulse roared loudly in his ears and he felt like he couldn't breathe. Despite all this however, Genma didn't dare make a sound. He bit his lip harshly, blood dripping down his chin.

"We need to get him somewhere else!" Chouza said worriedly, using his bulk to shield his student from the stare of those around him. Inoichi and Shikaku seeing this as well, flanked Minato.

"Namikaze, you're home's closer." Shikaku said and that was all that was needed to be said before they were moving with Genma shivering violently in the blond's arms.

They moved quickly and efficiently. Others seeing this moved swiftly our of their determined path, not wanting to see what would happen if they interfered. They arrived to Minato's quaint home that laid near the edge of Konoha where the clans mostly resided, as did the majority of Konoha's shinobi.

Minato's home was a two story house and had an abundance of land surrounding it. It was a beautiful house that was very well maintained and despite its beauty, it also contained an arsenal of seals scattered about to prevent intruders and the like. Minato quickly disengaged his traps with a flash of chakra and he regretted it instantly as Genma made a painful sound almost akin to a sob.

"I'm sorry, Genma." Minato said earnestly as he quickly hurried inside with the other three shinobi following him closely.

"Can't go, can't go, cantgocantgo..." Genma repeated over and over like a mantra.

Minato moved to lay Genma on the couch but the deathly grip that Genma had didn't allow him to do so. He turned toward the others and saw that they were already moving as they rummaged through his cupboards.

"Genma we need to get you out of your clothes." Minato said gently and his eyebrows furrowing in concern.

"No! No,nononononon-" Genma protested fiercely. His mind was all but engulfed in panic even as he tried to gather some semblance of control. His efforts were futile however as it only served to lose whatever semblance of control he had left. His senses were still reeling from the burning flash of chakra that had him cringing in unimaginable pain. It was a sensory overload that he didn't know how to process but he knew, even in his distress, that he shouldn't, _couldn't_ reveal his secrets no matter what.

"Genma, calm down! Please, calm down." Minato pleaded, almost desperate and worried beyond belief as he saw the pain in the young genin's face. "You're not in danger, I promise. We won't do anything you don't want to do." Minato whispered fiercely as he stared the Gennin in the eyes and it hurt to see the tears falling from them.

"Genma, we need to get you dry." Chouza said gently, worried for his student. Never before has he seen his student lose control in such a manner and his mind raced as to what could have caused such a reaction. All he had wanted to do was to see to the well being of his student. He had worried when he had spotted his student stumbling on the rooftops and looking like he was one step from plummeting to his death. Originally, all he was going to suggest was to tell his student to rest until he had come closer to his student saw the extent of damage on his student. He wondered if it had been the result of the training exercise and he worried, worried and worried.

Genma shook his head in protest, knowing that if they saw his scars there was a whole another set of problems to deal with. What he needed was his friend, what he needed was Kakashi.

"No,no,no." Genma protested even as his chest burned. "Kakashi. I need Kakashi." He rasped, trying to breathe but it felt like his lungs had all but remained permanently constricted and unable to draw breath.

Shikaku nodded in understanding and he was moving with the might of a determined Nara. He needed to leave for a moment and just think because his mind was drawing conclusions that he didn't want to be true. He left urgency and left the others looking at him in confusion and concern.

The Nara moved with astounding speed but it was unsurprising considering his station as a Jounin Commander (?) The Nara approached the Hatake compound where he had heard that the Hatake now resided. It had confused him as to why the Hatake had returned but it was hardly any of his business so he had dismissed the notion altogether. He knocked rapidly on the door and it opened soon enough as his urgency was conveyed.

The young Hatake looked worse for wear as well but it was nothing compared to the state that Shiranui had been. Kakashi's skin was a sickly pallor and his eyes were a dark grey blue. He looked at the Nara in confusion but his gaze turned sharp as he saw the seriousness of the situation.

"Nara-sama." Kakashi greeted.

"You need to come with me." Shikaku said bluntly, knowing that now was not the time to skirt around. "It's your friend Shiranui. He's not..." Shikaku struggled to find the right word but it seemed like the young Hatake understood anyway as he disappeared from view only to come back with a bag.

"Where is he?" Kakashi said and the fierce protectiveness tone left Shikaku staring for a moment.

Shikaku said nothing only offering a hand. Kakashi grabbed it, understating and they disappeared from sight only to reappear in the front of Minato's home. Kakashi looked a bit harried from the extreme speed but he shrugged it off as he quickly entered the house.

Kakashi stopped at the sight of Genma. His friend looked like he had been in battle and lost. Never before had he seen Genma looking the way he did before. Even in the war when they lost ground and comrades, Genma still had maintained his control and composure because it had been all that he had left. What was before him triggered Kakashi's rage, to be blunt.

Genma turned, as if sensing his gaze. "K-Kakashi." He rasped out and it hurt to hear because the two had experienced much together and he was his friend _damn it_.

Kakashi was at his side in an instant. His eyes were hard like steel and they looked determinedly at Genma, wanting to soothe his friend's mounting panic. "Genma, you need to listen to me." Kakashi said, his tone leaving no room for argument and uncaring of the eyes trained on his person. "I know that you're in pain, Genma. I know it hurts." Kakashi said, his hands gripping Genma's quite fiercely, as if he feared that his comrade would disappear from his sight. "I know it does, believe me, but right now you need to breathe with me."

"I c-can't!" Genma said, hating the tears that ran down his face. "I just want it to s-stop! Make it stop!" Genma said and there were a million things that he could be referring to and it made Kakashi want to destroy something because he had an idea of just what he wanted to stop.

 _He doesn't deserve this,_ Kakashi seethed, almost seeing red at the sight of his friend in pain. _I hate that he's in pain but it can't be helped. The only thing that can help is time._ "Genma, you need to breathe with me. I need to get you to warm and out of these wet clothes." Kakashi continued as he saw his friend beginning to panic. "I know its hard but you need to trust me. Trust me, Genma." Kakashi implored as he all but cut the circulation in his friend's hands with the grip that he had on them.

Genma nodded even as he struggled to do as what he was told. He saw the clothes offered to him by Kakashi but he made no move towards them. Kakashi seeing what was wrong, turned towards the other in the room.

"Leave." He all but demanded.

"But Kakashi-" Minato protested.

"Then turn around and don't look!" Kakashi snapped, not feeling an ounce of regret. Right now, his pack mate was in danger and his instincts were pushing at him to protect Genma.

The others shared a surprised glance with each other at the tone but they could see quite clearly that Kakashi was not messing around. They did as what told and resisted the urge to look back, especially Minato, but they had to tray true to their word because something told them deep inside that Kakashi would know the moment that they broke their word.

There was the sound of whispered words before there was unsettling silence before there was the sound of clothes being moved.

"You can turn." Kakashi permitted as he wrapped a blanket around his violently shivering friend. This made the Hatake frown even as he dried his friend's hair, seeing as Genma wasn't in a state to do so himself. "What did you do Genma..." Kakashi whispered but it rung in the silence.

Genma said nothing for a moment before his eyes met Kakashi's. "I wanted to make it stop." Genma said. His sensor ability had always been an asset but right now he all but cursed it. Normally, he wouldn't have had such a strong response but all the challenges mounted one after another in a way that was new to him and left him feeling shamed for not being able to be stronger.

Kakashi, seeing the torment in his friend's eyes, could only bring him in for a hug as the words from the Rikudo Sennin repeated in his mind.

 _'You are already experiencing the effects of what has brought you here and my gifts as well.'_

"You'll be fine, Genma. _We'll_ be fine." Kakashi said.

Kakashi's conviction in his words made Genma smile slightly. He trembled still from the fierce cold but slowly but surely he warming. It helped that he was leeching off Kakashi's body heat. He still breathed in shallow breaths but compared to earlier it was preferable. His head still hurt and he shuddered, not from the cold, but from the pain of the sharp burst of chakra from earlier. He could only bite back his pain and grip his anchor himself with his friend's hold.

"Thank you, Kakashi." Genma said, his exhaustion seeping into his bones now that his adrenaline and fear had tapered off.

Minato could only stare beside Chouza and wonder just what Genma's words meant. There was a hand on his shoulder and he looked to see Inoichi only shaking his head. Minato glanced towards the two Gennin on the sofa before he turned to go to the kitchen. The others followed and for a few moments nothing was said. There was nothing that really could be said.

"I need to go see Yoshinio." Shikaku said gruffly and arms crossed.

Inoichi seemed to perk a bit, as if he remembered something. "I need to leave soon too. Our wives are meeting together, remember Chouza?"

The Akimichi nodded, distracted, as he threw glances towards the living room. He seemed conflicted. He turned to Minato and with a pleading look he asked, "Keep me posted, please, Minato. I can't miss this."

Minato nodded in understanding. "You don't need to ask." Minato said his farewells and as did everyone else. Soon, he was left alone with two Gennin and the sound of his own roaring thoughts.

 _What just happened?_

* * *

 **ANNND CUTT.**

 **Just look more into the undertones why don't you. dont like dont read.**

 **um yeah so that OPness happened.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter was hard to write. Sorry about the long wait too but it was hard to continue to write. Believe it or not, most of my stories are spontaneous. I always have an abundance of ideas but I hit roadblocks with unfortunate frequency even with a semblance of planning.**

 **That, and I had to rewrite this entire chapter a few times. It just never felt right. I might also delete one of my first story Darkening Skies. Rereading it, I cringe because I had little ability back then. It's been years since then, obviously. Maybe I'll rewrite it later but not now. I have a lot to finish now.**

 **ALSO, my usb malfunctioned and yeah… I had a lot of work on that.**

 **BTW, this chapter may be unusually short.**

 **Chapter dedicated to a loyal reader slyside, along with everyone else still following!**

* * *

As much as Genma wanted to pretend that his episode never happened, he knew that was a far chance. It was unpleasant really, to remember it at all but it was stuck in his mind. Regardless, as he stared at the ceiling with tired eyes, he happily ignored the entire episode.

Beside him, Kakashi was silent. He was observing his friend with a critical eye but he couldn't exactly judge the other, especially considering that he wasn't a shining example of 'emotional stability' considering everything that had happened and _how_ he had dealt with his problems… Still though, he was trying to be better for himself and for his precious people, and he considered Genma one as his comrade and friend.

After a few moments of silence Kakashi moved beside of Genma and laid down beside him, staring at the ceiling with impassive eyes. "You know you can talk to me, right?" He said quietly, hands resting on his chest.

Genma gave a mirthless smile. "You think I need you to tell me that? I already knew that Hatake. I would have gone to you regardless." _If only because you're the only one who understands what I'm going through. That, and you're the only one I completely trust with these problems._

Kakashi merely shrugged, hiding the surprise he felt though he knew that the other would confide in him. Such things were still unexpected to him even though he had gotten better in the recent years at understanding others. He felt like he'd never grow out of his time of being unable to understand others, of his time where the concept of friends were foreign to him. But he was getting better.

A thought sprung in his mind and he didn't hesitate to tell the other. "Do you want to stay at the compound?" He offered the other a choice because it was what he deserved and god knew that he would have thrown a fit if someone tried to force him to do something that he didn't want to do.

Genma glanced to the other, ignoring the brief flash of pain that it wrought. "That's…" It was a lot, that much he understood. Hatake Kakashi was offering a home in his Clan Compound. It said many things that were unsaid, such as how much trust that the Hatake had, and for a moment, he wondered how things would have turned out if they had been thrown back to the time before Sakumo died. "It's not necessary but…" Well, it'd solve a lot of problems for one. "Fine. I'll give you that, Hatake." Genma said after a moment of consideration.

They stayed on the floor, lying in silence and each contemplating the what the future had in store for them.

Minato found them like that, on the floor and staring at the ceiling with a surprisingly comfortable air to the two. It made the Namikaze look at the two quizzically but there was still worry blooming in him though he was relieved. He could see that Genma looked better than he had before.

"Genma. Kakashi." He said quietly, arms laden with blankets and pillows. Something told him that it wouldn't be a good idea to move either of the two. "Are you doing better Genma?" He asked concernedly, taking in the pale skin and bruised eyes.

Genma hummed. He didn't like the amount of time that he had wasted on this episode. He knew that he shouldn't feel the way he did, shouldn't feel a curl of shame in his gut and frustration at himself but he couldn't help it. It was just hard. An episode like the one he had was just waiting to happen, that he knew, especially with the brewing trouble in the Elemental Countries. What he'd faced would cause any man to break but he had been particularly stubborn and put off any sort of emotional release due to the war. He'd never had any time to simply recover because, simply put, the war never afforded any chances for anyone. If you broke down, chances were that'd you'd be dead a moment later.

Not to mention, every now and then, thoughts of his childhood would spring up. It was unpleasant. He never wanted to remember anything from those horrid years, few though they were. The abuse that had been dealt to him had been let go but every now and then… It came back.

"I'm not fine." He admitted that no, currently he was not 'fine'. "But I will be." He added. "I'm sorry to intrude in your home, Namikaze-sama."

Minato couldn't help the small frown that formed. He laid the blankets atop the two and after a moment crouched down beside them. "No, it's fine Genma." Minato reassured. "What happened could have happened to anyone. I mean, they're sort of a given considering our line of work. Just…" Minato trailed off, staring intently to the genin that seemed to wield the weight of the world on his shoulders. He was only relieved that the other admitted that he wasn't fine, though he knew that must have been hard. Young shinobi tended to be prideful and arrogant. That, and at least Kakashi seemed to be a confident and a close friend for Genma. "Just know that I'm here for you if you need anything. You too, Kakashi." He added.

Genma nodded his thanks, as did Kakashi.

Minato eyed the two for moment before giving a small smile. "Well, I have to go meet someone. I might take a while so help yourselves to anything you guys need but I'll try to bring you two something to eat anyway." Minato shrugged on his coat and with a glanced to the two he asked, worriedly, "Are you two going to be fine? I'll try not to take long…"

Kakashi shook his head. "We'll be fine Sensei." He said.

Genma, seeing the look on the blonde's face, hurried to reassure the other. "We'll be fine Namikaze-sama."

Minato _still_ worried and he didn't think he'd be able to stop, especially after what he had seen. It was in his nature to be fiercely protective of those he held dear. Meeting Genma was certainly an experience but already he was becoming shockingly fond of the other. It was puzzling but then again, Genma had managed to weasel his way into Kakashi's life and for the longest time Minato had worried that no one would get through his student's sky high defenses.

"I'll be back as soon as possible!" Minato said as he walked out, a destination in mind. "Be careful, stay safe, and lock the door!" He said.

Kakashi sighed. "Really sensei? _Really_?" He said, exasperated.

Beside him, Genma gave a small huff of laughter. Minato was just like he remembered. It was… relieving in a way.

 **-XxX-**

Minato made his way to the Akimichi Compound, remembering his promise to the other. He had promised to keep the other informed and he needed to abide by it, after all, it's what he would have wanted had it been _his_ student.

He arrived to the entrance without problems and the guard greeted him with a smile.

"Ah, I think they're expecting you Namikaze-san." The guard waved him through. "You know where right?"

Minato nodded, relieved he wasn't going to be held back. "Yes. And thank you!" Minato walked into the compound. Normally, the blond would have taken in the beauty of the compound before him and take in the savory scents that came from the clan kitchens, but he was sure that Chouza was already rattled with nerves. The last thing he had seen was Genma in pain, after all.

Minato!" Chouza greeted, a solemn look on his face.

"You're here already?" Inoichi said, a surprised look on his face. Next to him, Shikaku woke from his sleep. The Nara had dozed off while his wife had wandered off with the other clan wives.

They didn't have any idea of the situation that had happened earlier on as the shinobi hadn't even spoken one word of the ordeal, not wanting to worry anyone else and out of respect for Chouza's student. The less people knew the better.

Minato sighed as he ran a hand through his blond hair, trying to gather his thoughts. "I mean, there's nothing to worry about for now. It seems that Genma-san is doing a lot better than before. He's resting right now and Kakashi is there with him."

Chouza motioned for everyone to sit down. The four shinobi were alone in the room. "Tell us everything that happened. Don't leave anything out, Minato."

Seeing the worried look on Chouza's face, Minato hurried to supply answers. "I mean there isn't much to say since not much happened since then. Genma's calmed down and he seems a lot better than before but…" Minato sighed, eyebrows pulled in worry. "I mean, I keep thinking that maybe Genma blames himself for what happened."

"Did Genma ever tell you anything Chouza?" Inoichi asked as he turned towards his friend, a frown on his face as he noticed the sad and worried expression on his friend's face.

"No!" Chouza answered, "It's like I said, Genma's a really reserved person. I wouldn't be surprised that something like this did happen and he didn't say anything. I wish that he'd had but..." Chouza trailed off with a tired sigh, one that spoke of great regret. "I don't know why he won't to me with his problems. His teammates do but Genma..." Chouza shook his head after a moment, "Anything else Minato?"

"I mean... other than the fact that Kakashi and Genma are really close? Not really." Minato replied before he snapped his fingers. "There is one other thing. I think Genma thinks less of himself for what happened. He didn't say it but I could see it in his face and it's more of a gut feeling."

"Something must have happened to trigger the attack." Inoichi mused after Minato said his piece. "But I don't think we should bring this up to Genma or Kakashi again." Seeing the looks of protest on Minato's and Chouza's faces, he held up a placating and. "Hear me out! As you said Chouza, Genma's a reserved person. We should wait for him to come to us if he needs anything but that doesn't mean that we can't keep an eye out for him either."

"Do you think this will warrant an evaluation, Inoichi?" Shikaku spoke up.

"No... Not unless something more drastic happens but something tells me that that won't be the case. I mean, we are at war right now. They want every shinobi on the field right now. I doubt that they'll allow for them to be removed from the field unless they're _really_ compromised." Inoichi said sadly, thinking of all the Academy students that were rushed to graduate and of all the Genin that were pushed to training.

There was a moment of silence within the group.

"This damn war..." Chouza muttered before he heaved a great sigh. "As long as Genma's fine... that's all I can ask for. I really want to be there for Genma but I don't want to push him away. I just don't know what to do."

Inoichi placed a comforting hand on the Akimichi's shoulders. "I know that you're worried but maybe the best thing would be for you to explain these concerns with Genma... It's better to communicate with each other than to have some misunderstanding happen later," Inoichi said.

Chouza contemplated his friend's words before a smile grew on his face, becoming more like the cheerful Akimichi he was known as. "You're right Inoichi, as always." Chouza ribbed good naturedly.

"What about your kid, Namikaze?" Shikaku interrupted, eyes turning to stare at the confused blond.

"What do you mean?" Minato asked.

"I mean, didn't he seem kind of odd?" Shikaku asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ah." Minato nodded, a look of contemplation on his face. "You mean the way he acted? Like when he snapped?"

Shikaku nodded.

"Honestly, I'm not too sure what to say about that. I've never seen Kakashi act the way he did but I like him better this way." Minato replied somewhat sheepishly. "I like the fact that Kakashi got defensive. I mean do you understand how monumental this is!?" Minato gushed, a mad gleam in his eye at the thought of his student's actions. "It means that he isn't the way he was before! He's more open and less reclusive! He's not alone anymore." Minato smiled.

The three shinobi before him could only stare baffled at the blond.

"You're weird, Namikaze, you know that?" Inoichi breathed. He understood what Minato meant though. Kakashi was different in a way but it was for the better it seemed.

Minato very near pouted.

"Like it needs to be said." The Nara muttered before he laid on his back, trying to get some sleep.

"Thank you for coming here, Minato." Chouza said, reassured by his friend's words. He wasn't quite as worried as he had been before but that didn't mean he wasn't going to keep an eye out on his student. He never wanted to see Genma look the way he had...

 **-XxX-**

When Minato returned to his home, he didn't find the young shinobi on his couch anymore. In fact, the house was still with silence. He cautiously entered his home, his steps nigh undetectable and quiet. He was greeted by the rare sight of his young student tending to his friend and ─ unsurprisingly but surprising at the same time ─ not far from Genma's sleeping form atop the futon.

 _Kakashi must have looked for it when I left,_ Minato thought. _He must have not wanted to move Genma._

Genma looked better than earlier but his body was taught with tension. His eyebrows were knitted together, a frown marred his face, and his skin glistened with sweat although he shivered from cold. His breathing was no less easy than it had been before.

"Kakashi?" Minato said quietly, a concerned look on his face as he approached his student. "Is he okay?"

The young Hatake eyed the other from the corner of his eye, not really turning to face his sensei. "No. He's developed a fever." He placed a pale hand atop of Genma's heated forehead. "And it seems that his temperature is getting a bit higher."

"What?" Minato came forward, idly noting the slight tension in Kakashi's form at the action. _Well, he's protective to say the least. To this degree though… it's surprising. Maybe it's because Genma-san is Kakashi's first real friend? I mean, Kakashi didn't exactly get the average childhood…_ Minato speculated as he placed his own hand atop the Genma's forehead, humming concernedly as he felt the searing heat. _Well this certainly isn't good._ "I think I might have some medicine for him. Don't worry Kakashi, he'll be fine." He reassured.

Kakashi turned towards Minato, an eyebrow raised. "I know that, Sensei. Genma isn't the type to give up easily." He said absently as he placed a wet cloth atop Genma's forehead to soothe the heat.

Minato nodded. He could believe that easily, especially after the display he had seen just a while ago in the Training Grounds. Both Genma and Kakashi held immense promise. He was surprised that Genma wasn't known for his prowess. The skill he had shown would have certainly garnered some attention so either the young shinobi had hidden it all this time or it was a recent development.

 _I feel like Kakashi's changed for the better but there's something else going on with him. I just don't know what._ Minato inwardly sighed. _I just want him to be okay though._ The blond man brushed the thoughts away. "I can see that, Kakashi." He soothed before retrieving the mentioned medicine and offering it to the other shinobi. "Here."

Kakashi took it without a word, staring at the item for a moment. "Thank you, sensei." He says sincerely.

"You're welcome, Kakashi." Minato shook his head, a feeling of fondness blooming in his chest. "I'll get started on dinner. Call me if you need anything Kakashi." Minato almost asked if the other needed his help but he reigned in the question. Kakashi was more than capable and to think otherwise was a folly. That didn't mean he had to do everything on his own however.

Absently, Kakashi nodded. He kept his eyes on his friend. He wanted to give the other much needed medicine but something told him not to do so. He trusted his instincts too much to go against the feeling so the young Hatake merely set aside the offered medicine.

Genma slept with uneasy breaths and his hands gripped the covers between fingers. His skin held a sickly pale pallor that was blotched red with fever. What was more concerning however, was the warring chakra beneath his skin. Genma couldn't quite get his much needed rest no matter how much he wanted to. His chakra was much too active to properly sleep and the pain caused from the internal war made him grit his teeth.

Dull golden eyes opened and stared at the ceiling only to see gray-blue eyes staring right back at him. "I feel like shit." He offered quietly, voice rough, before giving a tired sigh. He raised a trembling hand into the air and stared at it incomprehensibly for a moment, before tightening it into fist that made his hand ache. "I'll be fine Kakashi." He said. "Eventually, anyway."

Kakashi said nothing for a moment. "I know that."

"I think I know what happened." Genma said after a moment, his face twisting slightly to face his comrade better.

"You do?"

"Yeah… but I'll tell you about that later. Right now, I really want something to eat but then again you can't cook for shit." Genma muttered the last part to himself.

Kakashi almost rolled his eyes. Almost. "Minato-sensei is making dinner. You can have some then." His eyes narrowed a moment later as they caught sight of a sharp shiver that Genma gave off.

Genma closed his eyes after a moment as he felt the sharp sensation of pins and needles in his limbs. It was a decidedly unpleasant sensation as his chakra twisted sharply under his skin. He struggled to get it under his control but he was a determined shinobi. It twisted under his demands and the foreign chakra in his system burned minutely before turning into something oddly soothing and finally relenting somewhat under his demands. The Biju's chakra was still jarring to him however and he found himself cursing quietly under his breath.

He had a feeling he knew why he was in such pain. His chakra sensitivity, or slight sensory abilities, had been amplified into something greater. He theorized that the pain was from the overwhelming presence and potency of the Biju's chakra, that and the fact that it was warring with his own. It felt like someone was running a rusty nail down his skin in multiple places, repeatedly, trying to gain the same result with as a sharp kunai. It was bad now but Genma was confident that it wouldn't be so bad later when he adjusted to the addition of the Biju better.

It might have also been the fact that he was too old for this shit. Literally.

"Are you okay, Genma?" Kakashi asked as he placed a hand on the other's shoulder, partly to hold him down and partly to comfort the other.

Genma eyed the ceiling as he forced himself to relax from the sharp tension of his body. "I will be. I'm just frustrated right now."

Kakashi sat back, legs beneath him and hands on his knees. "Others wouldn't have done better."

Genma didn't reply and only gave a hum of contemplation. "I guess." He'd like to think that Kakashi was right but he couldn't get his episode out of his mind. The memory of it brought a feeling of shame. He knew that they were fine, in fact they were something that weren't to be ashamed about especially in their field of work but he'd remembered his father's words in his mind, back when he still had his parents by his side.

Genma's parents weren't something that he liked to think about. They were already long dead but the impact that they had left in their wake was something that Genma wasn't likely to forget, no matter how much he wanted to. His father had been a civilian as well as his mother, though both his grandparents had been before them. He had been a kind man but as the years went by, he was anything but that. Things hadn't been too stable in the Shiranui household due to the war. It was certainly hard on his parents, especially economically and Genma had wanted to help. In his young mind, he had thought that he could help by becoming shinobi, had thought that perhaps if he became one he could help change the world for the better and help his parents so they wouldn't be struggling the way that they were.

How naïve he had been.

When Genma had presented the idea to his parents at the young and tender age of five, his parents had stared at him incredulously. That is, before his father surged forward and had backhanded him so hard he went flying into a wall. Genma could only bring a hand to his burning and aching face in confusion and stare up at his father with confused teary eyes.

"Otou-san?" Genma whispered, his voice heavy with pain.

His father only looked at him with a burning look of anger on his face. The sheer rage had both Genma and his mother flinching back. "No son of mine is going to be a shinobi!"

Genma had looked towards his mother, hoping to find a measure of comfort in her eyes but he had only found her gaze focused on her husband. There was a sort of hesitant look on her face and when Genma addressed her, it became more conflicted. "O-Okaa-san?"

"My child, a goddamned murderer!" Shiranui Takashi seethed. "Not in my household boy!"

"B-But father─" Genma protested only to give a cry of pain as a heavy foot slammed itself atop his chest, making it hard to breathe and bringing a sharp throbbing sensation. Tears were running down his face and he could only stare in fear at his father and wondering frantically why his mother wasn't helping him.

"Listen to me you useless boy." Takashi said, glaring at the boy with eyes full of hate. "I won't have our name be slandered by becoming associated with the likes of those barbarians! They are the reason for our struggle, for the state that our village is in!" He removed his foot watching with a feeling of disgust as Genma curled in himself. "If you tell anyone boy, I can guarantee that you won't live to see another day." With that said the man turned and left, leaving his wife Shiranui Satomi to linger.

Satomi stared at her son, a faint feeling of remorse welling in her at the sight of him in pain but the love that she had for her husband overwhelmed that of what she felt for her son. "Listen to your father, Genma." That was all she said before she too left.

Genma never brought up the idea again.

It went on like this for a while. Genma had gotten a sense of clarity that had allowed him to see the horrors that the world offered. From that fateful day, his father had taken to belittling him and abusing him, emotionally and physically. For a while he had turned to his mother, hoping that she would explain what was happening, explain why his father was acting so horribly, and maybe even interfere on his behalf, that is, until Satomi Shiranui had made her stance clear that even his young mind understood.

"Listen to me carefully, my dear child." Satomi had smiled, seemingly uncaring of the deep and painful bruises that scattered on her son's pale skin. "I can't say this enough. I need you to leave me alone, child." She said ever so softly in that sweet voice that Genma had adored. "It's not doing me any favors with my dear Takashi and I just _hate_ to make him upset. I love _him_."

Genma only stared at his mother, feeling his heart break in his chest and eyes burning with tears. "But don't you love me too?" He asked brokenly, inwardly pleading for her to deny what he already knew to be true. _Please mother!_

Satomi stared at Genma. She gave a small smile, "No, dear child." She gave Genma a pat on his head, almost condescending and she was uncaring of Genma's hitching breaths and sheer heartbreak. "No. Takashi is all that I've ever wished for. _You_ my dear boy," she said softly, "were a mistake."

Genma had closed himself off. Never had he felt such pain and it hurt. Kami, did it hurt. The feeling of loneliness and despair wounded him far more than the painful beatings his father gave him.

It was years later that a shinobi had come knocking at his parent's door with a somber look on his face. He had offered him a scroll, black in entirety and lined with a deep red. Genma had taken it with confused hands.

"I'm sorry to say this, but Shiranui Takashi and Shiranui Satomi were killed in an attack. I'm sorry for your loss." The shinobi had offered his condolences before leaving Genma alone to his thoughts.

For the longest time, Genma had stared at the scroll. His mind couldn't quite comprehend the fact that his parents were gone but at the same time, Genma felt nothing. He stared at the scroll as his mind whirled with the memories of his parents, trying to find some semblance of feeling but he couldn't. They didn't matter to him. They hadn't cared about him. His father hated him and the mother that was supposed to protect him had stood aside and watched, caring more for her husband than for her child.

The next day, Genma was an orphan and now enrolled in the Academy. He had been placed in an orphanage but that had been temporary as he had managed to acquire himself a residence due to successfully emancipating himself. He also managed to earn a stipend on behalf of the Hokage, as was customary, until he managed to earn his own income with missions. His life had been a solitary one and carefully, Genma had hidden himself behind a laidback and easy attitude, never once giving hint to the despair behind his eyes nor of the horrible reality that he had lived.

No one needed to know.

As much as he hated it, his father occasionally influenced his mind like poison ravaged a body. He couldn't help it at times but he had bettered himself. He had become a shinobi, an excellent one in fact and had all but pushed his father's words away. He had proven him wrong after all.

 _Everything is just so damn much trouble._ Genma sighed as he pushed the memories again, withholding the urge to groan. He stared at the ceiling again, his eyes feeling heavy with exhaustion. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and once again trying to regain a semblance of control over his chaotic chakra. Another deep steady, breath and an exhale. Repeat.

Despite the fever, Genma successfully managed to fall into a meditative state. It was all he could do since he couldn't find any rest.

"Get some rest, Genma." Kakashi said quietly.

 **-XxX-**

The Tokubetsu Jounin (sp?), oddly enough, found himself dragged into his mindscape. It wasn't something that he had been intending to do, at least not now, but he couldn't ignore the pull. He blinked as he found himself standing atop of the glowing, elaborate seal that joined Kakashi's and his mindscapes and allowed them to be jinchuriki.

Taking a deep breath, the brunet eyed his surroundings. He instantly noted that he was once again in the form of his younger self instead of his adult form. It was peculiar but everything was strange these days. No matter. He filed the detail away. Another thing he noted was that he wasn't in _pain_. The aching sensation of his warring chakra was gone, along with the heavy feeling of his exhaustion.

It was… relieving.

He flexed a hand, noting the painlessness of the action and he smiled. "Well this is great." Genma muttered to himself before heading off. To do what, he wasn't sure but something was telling him to go in a certain direction. It was like a tug that was leading him away from the heavy chakra of the Biju to one that was more than a little ways from the rest.

Genma took in the chakra signature, noting the peculiar darkness of it. It wasn't something that was necessarily bad but it felt off, felt oddly despondent. It made Genma frown but soon enough his steps carried him to a small but sizable desert. His eyes stared at the shifting dunes and took in the heavy winds.

Something was certainly off. What it was, he wasn't sure yet.

It didn't take long to realize that it was Shukaku that he was sensing, the Ichibi. He hummed in contemplation as he also noted the oppressive feeling to the air, the heaviness of it. He stood at the edge of the habitat, not wanting to intrude upon the One Tailed Beast's home.

"Ichibi-sama?" He called out, eyes seeking for any sign of movement.

At first it seemed like there would be no answer to his call but soon the sands were shifting and moving rapidly, shifting apart to reveal a towering form with sand that fell like a waterfall. The Ichibi stared at Genma with piercing eyes.

" **Ah.** " Shukaku gazed down upon his vessel. _Not jailor_ , he reminded himself. _Never again. Not like the others._ The Ichibi took in the exhausted features of the human before him, feeling a faint sense of regret. " **You are the companion of the other brat, right?** "

Genma nodded absently, his mind still stuck on the peculiar feel of the Ichibi's chakra. "Yes, Ichibi-sama. My name is Genma Shiranui."

Shukaku nodded along. " **Shukaku.** " The Ichibi admitted somewhat reluctantly. Trust wasn't something the beast gave easily, especially after what he had endured but he had faith in his father and his words, so he'd put his trust in the humans that housed him, no matter how hard it was and how much his mind screamed at him to _stopstopstop─_ " **My name. Use it.** " He clarified, burying himself somewhat in the warm sands.

Genma's eyebrows knitted together as he gazed at the demon before him. The beast's chakra was carefully reigned in but it could still be sensed and right now, especially being so close, Genma thought that it felt like a dark and oppressive sandstorm. It was so faint that if it hadn't been for his abilities, Genma would have dismissed the feeling as something imaginary.

"Uh, thank you, Shukaku-sama." Genma replied, shoving his hands into his pockets. He nodded his chin at the other. "May I?"

At first, Shukaku didn't know what was being asked but then he understood that the other was asking for permission to enter his home… which was surprising but the action relieved some of the tension that from the Ichibi. He nodded and watched carefully as the human cautiously stepped into his home, onto his sands, and came to sit surprisingly close to him. It was surprising because most humans would never dare to get so close, in fact they'd be cowering before him or try to subdue him for his power, to use him but these human, Genma Shiranui and Kakashi Hatake, were different.

Genma didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say but he felt that silence could say just as much. He laid himself carefully onto his back atop of the shifting sands and stared at the sky, watched as clouds drifted before him. He noted that the Ichibi didn't say anything either. Why that was, he didn't know. Why the Ichibi was so far from the other Biju, he didn't know. But regardless of his questions, he remained quiet.

Ichibi stared at the human from the corner of his eye, wondering why the other wasn't bothered by his presence, why the other didn't look at him in distaste but he dismissed the thoughts. He dismissed the chaotic mess of his mind, pushed down the feeling of complete desolation and instead took in a deep breath and buried himself deeper into his sands with his head lying atop of his paws and basked in the tentative companionship of the other.

They stayed like that for what seemed like hours.

Genma had eventually fell into a deep sleep but later he woke up with hand shaking his shoulder and feeling marginally better than he had before. He gave a sigh, closing his eyes and running a hand through his hair.

"You should eat something Genma." Kakashi said with a plate of food in hand. He'd been watching over Genma, with Minato checking in every once in a while, and he had been relieved to note that the fever was dying down. "You've been asleep for a few hours."

Genma sat up with some effort and he withheld a tired yawn. He nodded absently at Kakashi's words. "Yeah, well I was tired as fuck." Genma groused, as he took the plate that was handed to him. It was a simple dish but it looked well made, thankfully. "You didn't make this." He observed.

" . I'm laughing." Kakashi said dryly.

Genma gave a small smile and dove into the hot meal with relish. He was surprisingly hungry but maybe it wasn't so unusual because he needed to regain all the energy that he lost. On the matter of energy though… He needed to regain control, needed to do more vigorous chakra control exercises. He needed something better than sticking leaves on his forehead though but he was sure that he could come up with something better later. It wouldn't be too hard.

"Namikaze-sama?" Genma asked.

"Hm?" Kakashi glanced up from his own food. It seemed that his small respite had done him some favors as color was returning to his skin. It wasn't the sickly pallor that it had been before but the evidence of his exhaustion was still there beneath darkly bruised eyes. "He's─"

"Ah, Genma-san!" Minato came bounding in with a relieved smile on his face. His blue eyes roved over Genma's form, taking in the pale skin, the limp hair, dull eyes, and general exhausted demeanor. Thankfully, he didn't look as bad as before but the Namikaze could still catch the occasional quiet sign of pain. "Are you doing better?"

Genma rubbed the back of his neck and looked away from the blond. "Ah… Yeah, I'm doing better. Thank you for asking and I'm sorry for the inconvenience." Genma apologized, wishing nothing more that he was back in his shitty apartment and hiding beneath his sheets for a hundred years or so.

"It was no problem at all, Genma-san!" Minato said sincerely, a small frown forming on his face. "I was happy to see you and Kakashi, though I wished it could have been in better circumstances."

Genma made a vague sound of agreement. "Thank you for everything but it'd be better if I went on my way…" Genma said, standing up and hiding the shaking that wanted badly to show. He'd wasted enough time as it was and he had better things to do. Like training and planning. That was important.

A hand wove itself around Genma's arm and the Tokubetsu Jounin looked to the side to see Kakashi's concerned gaze and he could feel the almost the palpable concern coming from the future Yondaime. "Are you sure you want to leave Genma? I mean…"

"Yeah, I _know_ what happened Hatake." Genma snapped but the brief anger disappeared as quickly as it came. "I'd just like to pretend that that but…" Genma gave a tired smile. "Something tells me that's not going to happen anytime soon."

Minato couldn't help but drag the other into a tight hug, his hold tightening even further as he felt Genma stiffen. It made his mind go to places, just like earlier. It made him wonder if Genma had ever received such affection, wondered _why_ Genma was wary of such affection. It reminded him of Kakashi who never quite understood the importance of such things, of his reclusiveness and stoic approach. When he felt Genma relax into his hold, a feeling of relief rushing through him.

"As long as you're fine Genma. That's all that matters." Minato said, retreating after a moment to properly gaze at the young genin. "On that note, are you feeling better?"

Genma hid the faint of shock and grief, his mind flashing back to the time that he had last seen the Yondaime, back during the Ninetail's attack against the village. That wouldn't happen again, certainly. He nodded absently.

Minato gave the other a gentle smile seeing the hesitance in the other. "I'd prefer if the two of you staid here for a bit." Minato said, glancing towards Kakashi who was watching him with apathetic eyes. "It'd do wonders for my peace of mind. Please." Minato wasn't above begging if it meant that they'd be safe under his watch.

The Yondaime watched as Genma and Kakashi exchanged glances. There were minute changes of expression and if he hadn't been watching closely, he probably would have missed it.

Genma wanted to do nothing but to disappear but he was man enough to acknowledge that he wasn't fine. He just had a panic attack that had probably been building for years and he'd just became a jinchuriki just a few hours ago for not just one Biju, but for all _nine_ and the effects of such a drastic change were still being felt. He knew that ignoring such a reaction would lead him nowhere, in fact, it'd probably do more damage than not. The last thing he wanted was to go to the psych ward, so the next best thing to do, in his opinion, was confide in those he trusted. Which, were few in between, especially now.

And Kakashi? Well, he sure as hell wasn't fine either. He'd lost his teammates and now he saw them again, alive and well, except there were times where he couldn't look at their faces without remembering what they looked like in death and the part that he had in them. So, no. Kakashi was far from fine. He'd lost numerous loved ones, friends as well as family. He didn't show his emotions as well as Genma, and the Fourth Shinobi War had made him even more of a recluse, living day after day for the sole purpose of fighting.

"Fine." Genma relented, his mind still somewhat surprised at the Yondaime's actions. It cemented that yes, Namikaze Minato was alive and no, he wasn't dreaming. He had a chance to save the man's life.

Minato gave them a beaming grin. "Both of you take it easy. That means you too, Kakashi." Minato added. "I know hard you can be on yourself."

"Don't we all." Genma muttered, wishing he had his senbon with him. He disregarded the glare that was sent his way by Kakashi.

Minato couldn't help the fond smile that crawled over his face. He didn't know the other genin well but he'd make sure to soon. It was clear to the Namikaze that the other was going to be around Kakashi for a lot longer. They had a bond that was astounding and surprising to see but Minato welcomed it nonetheless. He didn't want Kakashi to be alone anymore, especially since Sakumo's death.

Minato banished the thoughts away. "If you're up to it Genma you can use the bath. It might help you feel better." He suggested, taking in the sweaty skin and tousled hair.

Genma shrugged his shoulders, somewhat surprised when Kakashi shoved a bundle of clothes. He raised an eyebrow at the other, unsurprised when the other merely shrugged as well.

"Best to be prepared." Kakashi answered.

Genma hummed in reply, unsure what exactly he was expecting. He felt out of it. He didn't feel as horrible as he had before but there were still sharp remnants of exhaustion, the uncomfortable feeling of his chakra warring with that of the Biju, and the strange sensitivity of his sensor abilities. He hoped that it'd all go away soon.

Kakashi watched with a sharp eye as Genma gingerly made his way to the bathroom. He knew Genma wouldn't want any help, not now at least. Genma was undoubtedly aware of Minato's presence as much as he was, though there were times when he looked at the man that faint pangs of disbelief hit him. Who wouldn't be in shock to see a loved one alive and well and not much at all like the horrifying realization of the Edo Tensei? It was like a genjutsu.

A hand was placed comfortably on his shoulders. "Come on Kakashi, you can settle into one of the rooms. You can be next to Genma if you prefer but I have to warn you…" Minato said slowly.

Kakashi looked at the other, eyebrows drawn together. "Warn me about what Sensei?"

"Uh." Minato rubbed the back of his head nervously, a nervous tick that was characteristic in him just as it had been in Naruto. "I mean─"

There was the sudden sound of a door banging open and then there was a shout. "Minato!" A feminine voice yelled. "I'm here, dattebayo!"

Kakashi couldn't help but groan, glaring at the blonde with a sharp eye. "Seriously?"

Minato rushed to apologize, a sheepish look on his face. "I forgot we had plans!" He explained. "Kushina and I were going to meet with Mikoto and Fugaku to see how they were doing. But they changed plans."

Kakashi frowned. "Change plans how?" He bit out, retraining the urge to strangle his sensei. It couldn't be helped though. It's not like any of them expected any of this to happen.

"They're meeting here instead." Minato answered with a wince at the other's face.

"No, it's fine Minato-sensei… Just don't tell them about…"

Minato frowned, a serious look cast on his face. "Of course, Kakashi. I respect Genma's privacy."

A rush of relief hit Kakashi. "Thank you, Minato-sensei." Kakashi said softly before he stood to remove the clutter from the living room, now knowing that there'd be guests. The last thing he wanted was for there to be questions. Not that'd he'd answer though.

There were voices that could be heard, softly speaking. Minato left to no doubt greet the guests.

Kakashi moved to the kitchen, placing water to boil for tea. He moved to living room, scanning the area for anything out of place and he was satisfied enough with what he saw.

The Hatake wasn't sure what to feel about Mikoto and Fugaku. He knew that Mikoto and Kushina were close friends and that they had known each other for a long time. In the past, Kushina had often dragged Team 7 to meet with the Uchiha in her home. He'd seen a lot of the Uchiha throughout the years in fact, that it, until Minato and Kushina died. After that, he had avoided any and all interaction with anyone as he went through mission after mission in ANBU. He didn't know a lot about the Uchiha patriarch, however. All he knew was what he had seen and heard, especially in the war. He knew that the man had placed a lot of pressure on Itachi's young shoulders at the behest of the Uchiha's Council. The man loved his children more than anything but it was hard to show and hard to see.

Uchiha Itachi, prodigal genius with the unfortunate luck to have been born during the Third Shinobi War and a pacifist soul forced to go against his ideals. Itachi was made into a pariah, sacrificing himself in the name of the village with no one to call him a hero for his actions and a dead clan and a vengeful brother as a result.

It wasn't the life that Itachi had deserved.

 _It won't be the same,_ Kakashi thought determinedly. _Itachi won't have that life again. He's going to live. The Uchiha massacre won't happen because Minato-Sensei won't die, because Obito won't die and be dragged away by Madara. Genma and I will kill him if that happens._ _I swear it._

"Kakashi-kun!" An exuberant voice called out and then, the Hatake was strong armed into a bone breaking hug. Red filled his vison and he blinked, only to see violet-blue eyes looking back. "Where have you been brat? I haven't seen you in forever, dattebayo!"

For a moment, his mind flashed back to long red hair blending into equally as red blood, to an eternal serene smile and a horribly bleeding wound but with arms wound protectively around a blond baby.

"Kushina, dear, let the poor boy breathe." Mikoto said with a gentle smile, still as beautiful and graceful as when Kakashi had last seen her.

Fugaku wasn't that far away from her but what really caught the Hatake's attention was the little form hiding behind her leg and the one she carried in her arms. Kakashi wasn't really prepared to see an extremely young Uchiha Itachi and if he was correct, one Uchiha Shisui hiding and holding tightly to Mikoto.

It was at that moment, however, that Genma came back. He was clothed in fresh clothing and he looked better than he did before. There was more color to his skin but the young Hatake still caught the minute signs of pain. He looked to the scene before him in surprise and he glanced towards Kakashi who came to stand beside him. His attention was diverted to the small forms just like Kakashi.

"Oh, where are my manners?" Mikoto muttered before gently pushing the small form clinging to her leg forward.

Big dark eyes stared up at the shinobi and Genma and Kakashi stared incomprehensively for a moment before their minds brought up the image of one Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Shisui.

"This is Itachi-chan and Shisui-chan. Say hello you two." Mikoto said softly, smiling when Itachi buried his face in her neck. She placed a gently hand on his small back and looked encouragingly towards Shisui as he looked towards her shyly.

"Uh," Shisui's small hands gripped tightly to the fabric of his shirt, "hi?" He said quietly before turning to hide once again behind Mikoto.

The Uchiha matriarch looked towards the others apologetically. "I'm sorry. They're usually a bit more open than this but they're just shy because they don't know you." She explained giving a small laugh at Kushina's cooing. "They're good children." Mikoto added softly.

Fugaku gave a small nod, a smile tugging at his lips as he gazed at the children. If one didn't know the Uchiha, they would never be able to see this side of him, to see the side that cared deeply for his family. Most of the time, people just saw the hardened exterior of a shinobi and Clan Leader. He'd known Minato and Kushina for a long time though and it was a given that'd see them often considering that Minato and Kushina were best friends and he had a sort of hidden fondness for the Namikaze. Minato at least, didn't have a hidden agenda for the Uchiha. He was upfront and honest, something that the Uchiha dearly appreciated.

"Ah, I don't know you." Kushina said bluntly, leaning down a bit as she peered closely at Genma who stared back impassively.

Minato smiled. "Sorry." Minato apologized, gesturing for his guests to take a seat. "This is Shiranui Genma." He said. "And Kakashi-kun's friend." He added.

Kushina stared at Kakashi, who didn't seem to notice or care. She looked at Minato with surprise and shock on her face. "Whaat!?" She gasped, hands dramatically clutching at her face but inwardly, she felt relieved. She had grown fond of Kakashi, no matter how socially stunted he was but then again, it was sort of his thing. "Wow, I never thought I'd see the day!" She said as she whirled towards the young genin that had managed to befriend the Hatake. "My name's Uzumaki Kushina, dattebane!" She said with a wide smile.

Genma gave the smallest of smiles. Kushina was just as he had remembered. Still though, seeing her was a sort of shock that he still had to process but he thinks that it wasn't unusual especially considering… his unusual circumstances. "Shiranui Genma, Uzumaki-san." He responded politely and after a moment bowing slightly towards the Uchiha Clan matriarch and patriarch. "Uchiha-sama."

Kushina scrunched her nose in distaste. "I can see where you get along with the brat." She huffed, arms crossing over her chest. "Just call me Kushina, kid!"

Fugaku nodded politely in acknowledgement of the greeting. It was an unusual greeting, especially on behalf of someone so young but if the other had managed to befriend Hatake, a young boy that seemed well beyond his years with his maturity and a genius at that, then perhaps then it wasn't so unusual. Maybe it was just that he'd gotten so used to the fake fronts and facades that it he was simply surprised by the genuine respect and politeness that the other showed.

Mikoto smiled, a hand resting on each of her charges. "It's nice to meet you Shiranui-san."

Genma's eyes strayed to the small forms of the children. Looking at them now, it was almost hard to believe that they would grow up as formidable shinobi. As he looked into the big wide, innocent eyes of Uchiha Itachi, it was hard to believe that he'd grow into the hardened shinobi that had been forced to kill his own clan, that had infiltrated a criminal organization and done unspeakable acts in the name of his village. And Shisui… he didn't deserve to die the way he had, didn't deserve to have been betrayed at the hand of one Shimura Danzo.

He looked towards Kakashi and he could recognize the pensive look on the other as he stared at the young Uchiha's. "Ah," Genma muttered, turning his gaze to the matriarch. "If you want Uchiha-sama, me and Kakashi could look after the children for a bit." Genma said, disregarding the surprised looks thrown his way. "We wouldn't mind," he added, seeing the contemplating look on Mikoto's face.

The matriarch looked at her husband, saying nothing yet everything. She turned to the young shinobi before her, a small smile on her face. She knew Kakashi, though young, to be very reliable and she knew that Shiranui Genma must be the same, at least somewhat. How else would he befriend Kakashi? He usually didn't have patience to deal with immaturity. That, and they were shinobi. They would have dealt with a D-Rank relating to babysitting at one point or another to teach responsibility. "Well, I suppose… I'll leave them in your care Shiranui-san, Kakashi-kun. Please don't hesitate to come to any of us if you need anything." Mikoto smiled, but there was an underlying threat to it that was unmistakable.

"Of course, Uchiha-sama." Genma replied with a small nod.

Mikoto's smile gentled into something more maternal. _He's so serious_ , she thought, _just like Kakashi-kun but at least they're friends._ "Mikoto, please." She said, an order hidden in a suggestion. "Please behave you two and don't give them trouble okay, Itachi-chan, Shisui-chan?" She said as she handed Itachi over to Genma and nudged Shisui towards Kakashi, who nudged him towards Genma.

Itachi was reluctant to leave his mother's side, hesitant and a bit afraid but for now he remained silent and compliant. Shisui was nervous as well but as young as he was, he knew that Mikoto wouldn't endanger him.

Genma smiled reassuringly to the two small Uchiha children, sending glare towards Kakashi who merely shrugged. With one arm, he easily carried a young and ridiculously small Uchiha Itachi who winded small arms around his neck and with a free hand grasped Shisui's own tiny hand. "Come on then," Genma muttered.

"Wait!" Minato blurted, a hand outstretched and concern written over his face. "Uh, are you doing better now Genma? I mean…" The blond trailed off, hesitant and worried.

Genma paused for a moment before nodding to the other. "Of course I'm fine Namikaze-sama." He said over his shoulder as he gently guided the children ─ never mind that he was one himself ─ and Kakashi followed beside him, hands stuffed into his pockets. "Don't worry, if there's a problem then we'll make sure to come to you."

Kakashi glanced towards the others from the corner of his eye for a moment but he said nothing. He nodded silently to the two Uchiha's before he left with Genma, his steps quiet and sure, almost akin to a silent ghost.

Kushina looked at them curiously, eyes following until disappeared deeper into the house with little Itachi and Shisui in tow. "Well," she said after a moment of silence. "You really know how to pick them Minato." She said, exasperated.

Minato looked at her, confusion on his face. "What do you mean?"

Mikoto hummed contemplating, looking ever like the refined matriarch of the Uchiha Clan. "What she means Minato-kun is that you have unusual students. I mean, Genma-san reminds me a bit of Kakashi-san but he's different. I don't know how but different somehow." Mikoto observed.

Fugaku nodded slowly along her words. He wasn't a man of many words, clearly, so when he talked his words usually carried weight. "Shiranui-san seems to be like Hatake-san. His maturity seems to suggest that perhaps his intelligence is above average for his age. Along with the fact that Hatake-san seems to consider him a friend, I'm guessing that Shiranui is somewhat of a prodigy."

"You think?" Kushina asked.

Minato grinned. "He is." The blond answered, motioning for the others to follow him to the kitchen. He began to give his guests tea, the others graciously accepting. "I'm surprised that you haven't heard yet, but you might soon if you haven't."

"What do you mean Minato?" Kushina said, a tad impatient. "Just spit it out already!"

"It was a while ago," Minato began, sitting along with the others in the small table in the kitchen, "there was an exercise organized for the genin. Basically, the goal was to get the other genin to cooperate with other genin that they weren't familiar with to get them used to the idea of working with other shinobi. It was to promote comradery and teamwork." He explained, but a moment later he winced. "It didn't go really well…"

Kushina raised her eyebrows in a no-shit manner. "Really? I could have seen that coming from a mile away! Genin can be _brats_."

Mikoto frowned. "Well, they are young but still, despite that, there are certain things that are expected of them as shinobi."

Fugaku nodded in agreement. There were expectations made of a shinobi and one of them was their behavior. As shinobi, they not only represented themselves but their village as well, so when they acted in an unbecoming way, they shamed Konoha.

"What is it that they did though?" Kushina asked as she looked interestingly at the food that the blond had made earlier on. It looked delicious and she easily took liberty of serving a plate for herself, offering some to the others when the others glanced at her and shrugging when they politely declined. More for her then.

"I mean beyond the obvious?" Minato sighed for what seemed like the millionth time. "The genin took a long time to cooperate with each other. There was a distinct lack of communication, they snapped at each other, many lost their composure…" The blonde went on to explain the happenings of the training exercise.

Kushina, Fugaku, and Minato listened avidly.

Meanwhile, Genma and Kakashi were in the backyard porch along with their charges. Kakashi had brought out a few pieces of paper and even managed to scavenge a few art supplies which were given to the small Uchiha children.

Genma tried to make himself seem less threatening and his efforts seemed to be working as the little Uchiha children tentatively began to relax around them.

Shisui took to the offered supplies easily and began to make a scenic painting with a surprising amount of detail for his age. Itachi took a while to do anything, staring at the art supplies as if he didn't know what to do with them and eventually looked towards Genma for guidance.

Genma could already guess why the child was having problems. Already at such an early age, Itachi was showing his above average intelligence in the way he spoke, the way he behaved, the way he looked at his surroundings with wide and curious eyes. No doubt the Uchiha Clan Elders were itching to get their hands on him, wanting to increase the clan's power by having a prodigy of their own.

"Here Itachi-chan," Genma said as he laid down next to the child on his stomach, feet crossed together in the air. "Why don't you try to paint something you like? I mean there must be something… "Genma contemplated for a moment before an idea came to mind. "What about cats or maybe a dog?"

Itachi's eyes lit up momentarily before nodding ever so solemnly though its effect was nullified by his chubby cheeks and wide eyes. "The Uchiwa' Clan has a summon' with them." Itachi said, carefully saying each word.

Genma hummed interestedly, eyeing the two as they continued their activity. It was unusual to see them like this. Before, Genma never really got the chance to know the two. He had only met them briefly when he had been in ANBU and by then, they were full blown shinobi dedicated to their roles and changed by the merciless war. Then the next thing he knew, Shisui had died and Itachi was labeled a traitor to the village and an entire clan was wiped out in a single night.

The two children painted for a while quietly for the most part. Every once in a while, Shisui would proudly present them his recent painting and peek over to Itachi's own painting to see what he was doing.

Itachi had seemed displeased with his own progress, staring down at his own paper and brush hovering uncertainly in the air.

Genma noticed his predicament and frowned, looking at the painting himself and immedietly he resisted the urge to smile. Itachi apparently had a deep fondness for cats and he had painted a variety of them in a cute manner that only children were capable of.

"What's wrong Itachi-chan?" Genma asked softly.

Itachi had looked at the other, startled and a sad look in his eyes that briefly incited Genma's protective instincts. There was no reason for Itachi to have such a look in his eyes, young as he was.

Itachi said nothing for a moment but he eventually answered the other. "It didn't come out right." He said quietly, fully expected to be reprimanded. The elders always told him that everything he did had to be perfect or else he'd be scolded. He didn't like the elders and neither did his father. They always wanted something from his family.

"It doesn't have to be perfect Itachi-chan." Genma immedietly replied. "I think it looks good. I mean you did better than Kakashi would have had." Genma smirked, trying to offer comfort to the small child. It angered him that Itachi had such lofty expectations of himself as a child when he should have been carefree as any other child, when he should have had a childhood that was full of joy and fun.

Kakashi gave the other a bland look, raising an eyebrow.

"Really?" Shisui said, interested.

Genma grinned at the small Uchiha, already deciding that they were _his_. No way were damned elders, of the Clan or otherwise, were gripping their claws into them. He'd make them see that they weren't to be manipulated, that they were under his protection one way or another. It might have made things more complicated than they needed to be but Genma was already firmly decided.

"Yeah. Hatake only knows how to do Henohenomoheji." Genma scrunched his nose in distaste, more for the benefit of the Uchiha. "Those are horrendous."

"They're amazing." Hatake protested but it came out rather droll. "My art is amazing," he repeated. "It's better than what you could say though." Kakashi flicked a senbon towards the other, slow compared to what he could actually do but fast enough to attract the attention of the Uchiha.

The two Uchiha had their attention trained avidly at the two.

Genma sighed, exasperated, as he dodged the senbon with little effort. "So you say." Genma said before turning back to his charges. "How about we do something better?" Genma suggested, giving the two Uchiha a smile.

Itachi and Shisui exchanged looks, already forming a bond that the two time traveling shinobi knew would be capable of amazing things. They hadn't known that they had formed it this young but then again, it might have been because of their unintentional interference.

The two nodded, one slowly and one eagerly.

"Well how about we have Kakashi here show you some Taijutsu and Ninjutsu?" Genma suggested, looking towards Kakashi for confirmation and smiling slightly when the other nodded in consent. "I would show you myself, but at the moment I'm kind of indisposed. Just promise to not mention that we're the ones who taught you okay? You keep this a secret."

"In-des-posed?" Shisui said slowly, scrunching his nose in confusion.

"Secret?" Itachi repeated.

"Means he's unwell. And as for why it's a secret… well a shinobi is supposed to keep all his skills a secret. It wouldn't do for a shinobi to expose all of his knowledge, now would it? That, and it'd save us and you the trouble of having to explain to others why we're doing this." Kakashi clarified as he herded the two genin to the spacious field behind his sensei's house. It was great that his sensei had seals all around the property and that they were surrounded by a large amount of land that afforded great privacy.

"So here's what we're going to do…" Kakashi said.

Itachi and Shisui watched avidly, taking in what the Hatake was showing them with interest and fascination.

Kakashi went through various forms and stances normally, allowing the other small children to see what they were supposed to look like before slowing down so that they could really see in detail. The Hatake went through each movement carefully, instructing the two and adjusting their forms as they tried to imitate what they saw before them.

Genma watched from the sidelines, a small smile tugging at his lips at the scene. It was evident that Kakashi was a great teacher. Why he hadn't taught Team 7 better, Genma didn't know but he was sure that Kakashi had his reasons. He wouldn't have endangered his students by at least not teaching them how to defend themselves properly.

They turned all right in the end though, well, sort of. Sasuke was just full of hate. The Uchiha had made numerous, enormous mistakes, but at least in the end the other had tried to atone for them. Things could have gone better certainly, and it wasn't the first time that Genma had entertained the thought and he would bet that Kakashi has too, wondering how things would have turned out had Sasuke stayed in Konoha.

But they had a second chance now.

Time passed, and the sun was lowering in the sky, turning their surroundings a dark orange and gold. Kakashi was staring pleased at the two young Uchiha who were panting and sweating but they had satisfied looks themselves. The last thing that the Hatake was doing was beginning their careers as weapons. What he was trying to do was trying to make sure they at least knew how to defend themselves because god knew that there were many who disliked the Uchiha.

Not that they would be able to do anything. Not if Kakashi had anything to say about it. In the future, Kakashi had been known as a fierce warrior but not only that, he had been a prime example of what a shinobi should be. Not to mention, though his Clan may have been reduced to just one, his name still held a lot of weight and power. Now, Kakashi had a chance to better use that political weight and power he held as a shinobi. He could revive his clan, not by blood but by other means.

And as the Hatake stared at the two small Uchiha and glancing towards Genma who was encouraging the two, his mind was already whirling with ideas and determination.

Eventually, they went back inside and they found the adults still deep in conversation with each other. Presently, they were talking about a matter that was prevalent through almost every household, that is, the war between Konoha and Iwa.

"… I've noticed that they're sending more and more shinobi out every day and fewer come back from the frontlines too." Mikoto's voice rang out softly.

"Yeah." Kushina replied, giving a heavy sigh. "Not to mention, this war is negatively affecting everyone. The civilians are growing angry about the shortage of trade but no matter how we explain this to them, they don't seem to understand how dangerous it is, even with shinobi."

"It's because they haven't seen what we have Kushina." Minato added. "We can't fault them for what they don't understand."

"I know that!" Kushina said frustratingly. "It just gets so frustrating sometimes! I mean, I've seen civilians lash out at shinobi before. Just the other day I saw a shinobi get lashed out on in the market! The civilians were talking behind their hands, whispering about things they had no business talking about!"

"They're getting increasingly aggravating…" Fugaku said, eyes closing and hands resting elegantly around his tea cup.

Minato was about to add more to the conversation when Kakashi and Genma walked in, Itachi glued onto Genma's back stubbornly, as he found that he really enjoyed the piggyback rides. Shisui, wanting to be carried too, was glued to Genma's front as the shinobi held him securely in his arms.

Unseen to the others except Genma, Kakashi was deeply amused.

"Itachi-chan, Shisui-chan!" Mikoto said, a small apologetic frown forming on her face as she glanced at the genin, who merely shrugged. She glanced at a clock hanging on the wall and widened her eyes in surprise at how late it was. "It's late. I guess we got carried away…" Mikoto murmured before turning to Minato and Kushina as Fugaku rose from his seat beside her. "Thank you for having us over Minato, Kushina, but it's time for us to go."

Minato nodded, a smile on his face. "It was a pleasure. Please stop by again."

Kushina nodded eagerly. "Yeah! Don't be strangers ya' hear?" No one would ever believe her, but the head Uchiha duo were wonderful company.

"Of course," Fugaku added, turning to the two small Uchiha that they had charged to the young shinobi. "Say your goodbyes, Itachi. Shisui."

Both did so but they were reluctant to leave and it showed.

Seeing this, Mikoto smiled. "Is it okay if we can have you look after them again?" Mikoto asked, surprising Genma and Kakashi. "We can compensate you accordingly, of course." She added. It was rare that she managed to find anyone to look after them who they liked. Shisui wasn't her son but he may as well have been. He'd been figuratively adopted into their home since his parents died. Mikoto was a mother but even she still held her shinobi duties and she couldn't deny a summons from the Hokage.

Kakashi didn't hesitate to respond. "Of course, Uchiha-sama, though we'd be happy to do it even without compensation."

Genma nodded, kneeling to let the Uchiha's down who did so without complaint this time at the promise. He smiled slightly at the two small Uchiha, a fondness already settling in deep. God, if the others knew his fondness for children. "We'll see you two then."

Shisui and Itachi nodded, obediently settling beside Fugaku and settling their small hands within the elder's surprisingly comforting ones.

Fugaku nodded his goodbyes and left, his charges in tow, while Mikoto lingered behind for a moment.

"Thank you so much Shiranui-kun, Kakashi-kun." Mikoto said, "You'll know when we need you." She left with a waved goodbye thrown at Minato and Kushina.

Minato sighed after he sensed them pass the wards but he turned to smile at the two young shinobi after a moment, lingering slightly on Genma. He was relieved to see that the other looked marginally better and he was reassured to see the color returning to Genma's skin. He didn't look like he was at death's door anymore, though that may have been Minato's imagination and penchant for worry.

"Well that was fun." Kushina said, a grin on her face and arms crossed over her chest. "Are you leaving Kakashi? Genma?" She said, disregarding formality because why not?

Kakashi thought for a moment, turning slightly towards Genma but he already knew his and Genma's answer. He nodded in response. "We'll see you later sensei."

Minato nodded somewhat reluctantly, but he knew that he couldn't stop the two. "Of course. Make sure to stop by sometimes! You too Genma-san." Minato added worriedly.

Genma hesitated for a moment before replying with, "Of course, Namikaze-sama." He knew that there was no way that he'd disappear from the Namikaze's radar now, not with the other's worry.

With that the two shinobi said their goodbyes and they leave. On the way to the Hatake Compound the duo say nothing, though Kakashi kept a keen eye on the other. There was nothing really to say. They both knew clearly what had been accomplished.

Without a word, Genma went towards his designated room ─ now his and permanent it seemed ─ and he went straight to his bed and drifted into a dead sleep. He knew that he had a few things to say to the Hatake but they could wait until morning.

Meanwhile, Kakashi said nothing. He knew that Genma needed his rest and besides, he knew Genma well enough to not need words to understand what went unsaid. Besides, he was feeling tired himself.

* * *

 **-XxX-**

 **So I'm done. Review? Maybe the next chapter will be better. This one was hard. I'll probably edit this later.**


End file.
